Por conveniencia
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.¡FINAL!
1. El huracán que llegó con el verano

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 1**

_**El Huracán que llegó con el verano**_

Se sentía nauseabunda. Llevaba media hora de recorrido y los saltos que realizaba la carroza hacían que sus pechos brincaran, que sus riñones doliesen y que sus ganas de vomitar fueran en aumento. Tomó su pañuelo de seda fina blanca y tapó su boca con suavidad. Abrió su abanico y comenzó a moverlo para dar un poco de aire que no otorgaban las ventanillas abiertas.

El ambiente se sentía turbio, algo pesado y bastante pegachento. La mujer movía las piernas frotándolas entre sí para ver si se pegaban y despegaban debido al calor de ese verano que llegaba sin misericordia.

Inclinó un poco su rostro hacía adelante apostando su vida que el desayunó se devolvía. Sin embargo el carruaje paró. No supo si eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Pasó saliva y la boca le supo amarga. Sintió tener mal aliento y el abanico no proporcionaba ninguna brisilla como antes.

La puertezuela se abrió dando paso a un fulgor desesperante que bañó el interior del coche. Todo se hizo más caluroso y ella sólo quería vomitar. Una mano fue tendida. No había opción. Tocaba aceptarla. Con ello el final de su vida, el inicio de otra… de otra fatídica etapa.

Aceptando la ayuda para bajar supo que algo andaba mal con ella. Sentía la mano del cochero caliente. Hirviendo, sudorosa, con callos duros y algo rasposos. Sabía que no llevaba guantes por el calor, pero en ese momento se dio el gusto de exigir clase. Se apoyó en la mano del hombre y bajó teniendo cuidado de no pisar su furisode color mar. Qué ironía de la vida. El kimono más hermoso que tenía usándolo por primera y única vez.

Pisó fuerte para evitar que cada uno de sus zori saliera de su lugar. La luz la enceguecía y maldijo el sol. Con su blanca piel de seguro tendría las mejillas rojas. Kami-sama oyó su ruego pues al segundo una sombra la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Una de sus nodrizas le daba el cobijo del fresco con una sombrilla de papel roja.

El chongo que sujetaba su largo cabello rosa permitía que el poco viento acariciara su nuca al descubierto. Escuchó un chirrido y el portón de la gran casa se abrió.

El mensajero de su padre avanzó con paso primo y la mujer de prendas azules oscuras rió. Ella avanzó al unísono y con ella la caravana. Dejó de mover el abanico y tapó su rostro dejando sólo sus ojos al descubierto. Ojos glaucos, de inocente vaivén y mirada perdida. Se sentía extranjera en país vecino mientras observaba curiosa el gran jardín de la mansión que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Desde muy pequeña su madre le contaba cuentos de princesas y de príncipes. Ella sería protagonista en uno algún día, pero no de la manera en que ahora resultaban las cosas.

El camino en piedras le cansaba el caminar, aun cubierta en sombra, el calor le violaba la razón. Con el pañuelo secó su frente sudorosa y vio la entrada. Dos filas de personas le daban la bienvenida con una reverencia. Por un lado mujeres, por el otro, hombres. Todos pulcros. Ellas con un houmongi blanco con bordado de setas verdes y ellos con yukatas azules rey.

Ella pasó entre ellos como si de reina se tratara. Bajó el abanico cerrándolo con decoro, exhibiendo una sonrisa dulce que fue aplacada por el carraspeo que emitió la nodriza que llevaba la sombrilla. No está bien visto en una dama mostrar la sonrisa sin taparla. Odiaba su vida.

La mujer bajó su mirada para concentrarse en el suelo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar que ya se encontraba en el genkan. Todos le observaban como si de espectáculo se tratara. Una pequeña muñeca vendida al mejor postor. Quería gritar, irse corriendo, soltarse el cabello y rodar por una colina. Lástima que las cosas no fuesen así.

-Ojou-sama- apuró el mensajero con una reverencia.

La pelirosa entrecerró sus ojos con cansancio y descalzó sus pies. Eso le gustó. La sensación de pesadez de los zori dio paso al desliz de sus tabi sobre la duela de madera lacada. Se sentía fría y deliciosa. El calor de repente no le pareció importante pudiendo guardar el abanico en su pequeño bolso de tela que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda donde iba el pañuelo sucio de sudor.

Caminaron por el corredor principal de la casa. El capataz de la casa encabezaba el cortejo, le seguía el enviado de la casa Haruno, en la mitad como sándwich venía el objeto a quedarse en la casa, caracterizada por el color cerezo de su cabello, y atrás las dos nodrizas con paso diligente y mirada prieta.

Ella lo sabía, nadie le interesaba lo que ella quería. A nadie le importaba lo que una mujer quisiese. Eso estaba por fuera de todo pensamiento. Todos pensaban así, incluso su padre, el cual no había escatimado en organizar su vida desde el momento en que cortaron el cordón umbilical cuando dio el primer berrido fuera del útero de su madre.

16 años de preparación. De alta alcurnia, sumisión, y devota entrega a un ser que jamás había visto y sería su compañero de vida.

Caminaba con pequeños y apresurados pasos. Con mirada gacha sin ganas de observar su casa… su casa, que lejano y raro se escuchaba. Luego los dos hombres se detuvieron. El capataz se arrodillo frente al fusuma para deslizarlo y abrirlo al sonar tan característico que otorgaba. Pasó aun arrodillado quedándose de un lado para dejar que los invitados siguiesen a la mitad del washitsu.

Siguieron con presteza y se arrodillaron esperando a que el jefe de la casa hablara. La mujer mantenía una postura aplacada. Puntas de los dedos juntos sobre el piso, sin recostar su peso sobre los brazos y cabeza gacha.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

Fue lo que ella escuchó. Era una voz seria, grave y demandante. Quiso mirar, deseaba y tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Con disimulo alzó su mirada y vio al hombre arrodillado frente a ellos. Se encontraba oculto tras una cortina de esterilla. Sólo podía ver su figura gruesa pero armónica. La sombra de su cabello revuelto, una voz ronca, profunda y calmada.

Su corazón brincó de la sorpresa, cerrando los ojos con temor. Su respiración se agitó y quiso huir. No quería de verdad que no quería. Le asustaba, no le gustaba. Pero ya nada se podría hacer.

De Haruno Sakura pasaría a ser Namikaze Sakura sin que pudiese haber alguien para evitarlo. El matrimonio ya estaba arreglado.

**Continuará…**

Ohhhh no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Quiero dejar en claro esto desde el principio. Este es un fic NaruSaku, se podría pensar que es otra cosa… PERO NO! XD No hay tal. Yo soy fiel amante de Naruto-Sakura como pareja.

A lectores que venían de "Historias de papel", lo prometido es deuda y he acá el fic anunciado. A los nuevos, bienvenidos a mi narrativa XD, espero no decepcionarlos.

Les digo desde ahora, que este es un fic categoría M (que se verá en los siguientes capítulos). Así que si son algo sensibles a esas cosas se les advierte desde ya.

Se realizó un fan art de este capítulo, hecho por mí XD. Lo subí a mi DeviantART. El link está en mi perfil por si quieren ver como estaba vestida Sakura.

Se ha abierto una comunidad NARUSAKU, la dirección en mi perfil. Se han venido recolectando fics de ésta hermosa pareja. Y de paso aprovecho para saludar a Mariana (Fern25) y Ayumi, mi hermoso y eficiente STAFF Y autoras de fics NaruSaku, encargadas conmigo de esta comunidad. Gracias chicas bellas ;)!! Así que si conocen de fics que deban ser leídos, no duden en hacérnoslo saber =D

**Léxico**

Por si alguien no entiende algunos términos, acá están:

Furisode: Son los kimonos más formales que usan las mujeres solteras en Japón. Tienen mangas larguísimas y generalmente tienen colores vivos y trocados muy elaborados. Se usan para ocasiones especiales como matrimonios, fiestas, etc.

Zori: Sandalias japonesas. Hechas de distintos materiales.

Houmongi: Kimono usado por toda clase de mujeres. Para ocasiones semi formales. Pueden ser de cualquier color, con mangas más cortas que el furisode pero que cambian su largo respecto al estado civil de la que lo usa.

Yukata: Kimono tradicional. Es usado en cualquier ocasión. Muy liviano y cómodo. Están las yukatas de festivales o las de dormir.

Genkan: El vestíbulo donde se descalzan los japoneses antes de entrar a la casa.

Ojou: Es un término al que se le designa a las mujeres no casadas. Literalmente significa joven dama. Yo le agrego el sufijo "sama" porque el estatus de Sakura lo requiere.

Tabi: Son las medias que tienen la abertura entre el dedo gordito del pie. Son tradicionales y se usaban mucho en el época antigua (aun lo hacen pero sólo para ocasiones especiales).

Fusuma: Una de las puertas características de las viviendas japonesas. Son delgadas y se abren deslizándolas.

Washitsu: Una habitación tradicional japonesa. Es decir, que tiene todo clásico. Incluso es en tatami.

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

Bienvenidos a este fic

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Because we CAN (Fatboy Slim-Moulin Rouge OST)_


	2. Prohibido fisgonear

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Prohibido fisgonear**_

Se encontraba en su habitación. Era enorme. Incluso si alguien hablaba se hubiese producido el eco devuelta. Sus cosas se habían dispuesto en un rincón para que ella decidiese donde quería que fuesen puestas. "Todo al gusto de la señora de la casa" había sido la orden expresa del señor.

-Namikaze-san…- murmuró Sakura apretando sus manos contra la tela de su furisode.

Mordió su labio y las lágrimas cayeron. Después de su primer encuentro no hubo tiempo para sentir lástima por ella. El encargado de los Haruno con una reverencia se despidió de ella y sus nodrizas no soltaron ni una palabra. Se quedó sola en el washitsu junto con Minato Namikaze. Su nuevo y flagrante prometido. Situación incómoda, jarta y sin escapatoria.

-Haruno-dono. Me complace su presencia. Por favor levante su mirada. No soy un monstruo ni mucho menos.

Sin musitar palabra se levantó con decoro quedando hermosamente arrodillada mirando al frente.

-Es usted muy hermosa. Tal y como me lo comentó su padre.

Ella continuó mirándole seria, pero sin soberbia. Sólo como alguien precavido que no le acababa de cuadrar muchas cosas.

-Me daría gusto escuchar su opinión frente a todo esto-habló calmado arrodillado unos 3 metros frente a ella oculto tras la cortina.

-No está en mí opinar sobre asuntos que no manejo… Namikaze-san- contestó muy escueta bajando la cabeza. Sus mechones rosas se pegaban a su cuello y algunos a su frente.

-El verano está pegando con fuerza este año ¿no le parece?

Sakura sólo afirmó con la cabeza- Suigetsu, lleva a Haruno-dono a sus aposentos. Necesita descansar.

El capataz de la mansión. Un hombre de nombre "Suigetsu" que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, pero al parecer era la mano derecha del señor. Grandes dientes y cabello de plata. Le llevó a su nuevo recinto.

Y ahora ahí. Sentada sola en su habitación… en la habitación temporal, mientras la boda se realizaba dentro de una semana. Sakura entró en angustia y se tiro sobre el tatami. Tomó un almohadón que se encontraba junto al futon enrollado y lo mordió acostada boca abajo. Gritó. Gritó con una frustración y con una rabia que jamás había sentido.

Ella no deseaba esa unión. No la había pedido y sin embargo la obligaban. Que horrible sensación. Tomó su kanzashi kogai del cabello halándolo con fuerza derramando la marejada rosa. De rodillas abrió su fukuro obi para halar la parte superior del furisode azul noche quedando sus hombros perlas al descubierto. Era como una prisionera entre la ostentosidad. No podía concebir lo que lucía… solamente para otro. Para el deleite del otro. Lloró con más fuerza. Se levantó con ira sobre humana abriendo el shouji de par en par y botando el kanzashi de carey reluciente que su madre le había regalado como presente de despedida. Un grito de desespero inundo el patio que daba a la habitación y un quejido de dolor se escuchó devolviéndole la racionalidad a Sakura.

-Eso sí que duele

El hombre llevaba una yukata blanca recogida en las rodillas al igual que sus mangas en los hombros, le adornaba un cinturón de tela naranja amarrado con un nudo descomplicado en la mitad. De cabellos dorados como el fuerte sol del verano, una bandana de igual color del cinturón cubría su frente para evitar que el exceso de sudor cayera en sus ojos. Se tocaba sus desordenadas cerdas con suavidad por el golpe que le dio el kanzashi. De piel blanca pero morena debido a su exposición a la intemperie mostraba unas marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas. Tres en cada una.

La mujer respiraba con rapidez cuando vio como el hombre se giraba y le miraba con curiosidad. Ojos azules como el cielo despejado. De una claridad jamás vista y aseguró que eran los ojos más honestos que conocería.

-Ehh… perdón no fue mi intención- dijo al final la mujer mientras se arrodillaba y realizaba una reverencia.

-¡Ahhh POR FAVOR NO HAGA ESO!- gritó el rubio negando con los brazos para arrodillarse en medio del pasto del jardín y agacharse a toda velocidad. Lo único que causó fue que se pegara de frente con una piedra.

La mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Primero con pena para pasar al desenfreno. Había estado tan deprimida en los meses anteriores que eso le había parecido una bocanada de aire tan puro y relajante que la tristeza salió con su risa. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que se secaron con rapidez.

De repente sintieron pisadas que se dirigían a esa ala de la casa. Todo cayó de repente para Sakura. Estaba medio desnuda sin peinar y riendo como una demente en el corredor frente a un perfecto extraño.

-Disculpe- arremetió con una pena que le comía con color rojo hasta el último centímetro de su rostro entrando a su cuarto y cerrándolo el shouji con rapidez.

La mujer se deslizó hasta quedar sentada tocando su rostro. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Ahí estaba como una perfecta maleducada actuando como una chiquilla y mostrando todo. Se toco con afán y vio que su muslo derecho había quedado al descubierto. Estaba caliente y blando. Sus hombros también. Y la curvatura de su seno izquierdo también se había alcanzo a ver. Que dirían de ella si se enteraban de esa ataque de descontrolado.

-Disculpe… Haruno-sama- escuchó detrás de la puerta de papel.

Era el hombre, el hombre rubio de ojos cielo.- Yo… quería… disculparme. No está permitido que nosotros hablemos con ustedes… pero su broche lo dejo acá- habló con un temor que se percibía en su tono aguado y frágil.

-Está bien- habló la mujer del otro lado. La pena la embargaba y tocaba mantener las distancias.- Déjelo ahí.

Sin más pudo escuchar como el hombre se levantaba y se iba. Su sombra se alejo mostrando la altura del rubio. Era alto. Mucho más que ella. Sakura esperó y entre abrió el shouji. Sacó la punta de sus dedos y tomó el adorno. Cerró con rapidez y tomó el accesorio con las dos manos. Le miró con curiosidad y vio tierra en él. Olió masculinidad. Olía a hombre, a rudeza, a fuerza, a sudor. Un olor extraño que le resultaba muy estimulante. Tal como lo recogió, lo guardó con travesura en el cofre de peines.

Se levantó con una actitud renovada desasiendo lo poco que quedaba del nudo del obi. La molesta tela cayó haciendo un ruido pesado y reconfortante. Tomó el kimono y lo deslizó por completo por su cuerpo. Ahora sólo las vendas y un calzón de algodón cubrían sus partes de mujer. El cabello largo por los años, le hacía cosquillas en la cintura. Fue al rincón donde se encontraban sus cosas. Abrió uno de los baúles y sacó con una yukata crema con un obi verde pastel. Se los colocó con rapidez y eficiencia. Ropa mucho más cómoda que ese furisode pesado y opaco.

Dispuso sus cajas de ornamentos en un lado para que quedaran disponibles. Abrió una de color ópalo y sacó una cintilla amarilla que usó para amarrar su cabello en una coleta baja.

-Haruno-sama- se escuchó a una mujer fuera de la habitación.

Sakura deslizó la puertezuela con suavidad mirando a la doncella arrodillada.

-El amo me pidió que le atendiese en todo lo que le haga falta.

-Muchas Gracias- murmuró la sucesora Haruno con un ademán- Ehh…

-Tsunade- habló la elegante mucama. Mucho mayor que Sakura y de cabellos oro.

-Tsunade-san…-habló para sí misma. Eso de hablar según estatus social, nunca le terminó de convencer mucho a Sakura. Era mayor que ella, eso solo, demandaba respeto de ella hacía la rubia. No al contrario.- Tsunade-san me gustaría mucho darme un baño… frío.

La mujer se levantó con garbo manteniendo su houmongi impecablemente liso.-Eso no será problema. Dentro de las tierras de los Namikaze hay un riachuelo. Puede ir allá si gusta.

-Por favor… eso sería estupendo- rió mostrando sus dientes. Luego cayó en cuenta tapando su boca con inmediatez- perdón.

Tsunade entró a la habitación de su futura ama y comenzó a desempacar baúles para dar con yukatas limpias.- Sabe…Haruno-sama. Si puedo ayudarle en algo, independiente de mi posición. No dude en pedírmelo- la mujer halló lo que buscaba para luego ir a un estante en el closet y sacar unas telas que usaría como toallas. Doblándolas con esmero en cuadrados casi perfectos y colgándolas en su brazo izquierdo.-No la dejaré sola. De ahora en adelante yo estaré con usted.-dijo con tono maternal.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quiso abrazarla. Por fin algo de calidez humana. Tal vez con el tiempo habría la confianza para hablar casi como hermanas- Sakura… así me llamo. No me gusta eso de sama… me hace sentir mal.

La mujer volteó a mirarla habiendo sacado las cosas que utilizaría- Eso no está bien. Toca respetar, porque usted es la señora de la casa.-Sakura mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia abajo-Pero… creo que está bien… Sakura- terminó con una sonrisa de resignación y adelantándose a la salida.

La pelirrosa sonrió con todas sus fuerzas alzando su yukata para poder correr y alcanzar a su dama de compañía.

-No corra así, se podría tropezar- le reprendió Tsunade delante de ella.

-Eso es verdad, pero sabes… a pesar de tanta educación yo soy algo cabezota y pues… prefiero hacer las cosas a mí manera.

-Cuando uno es niño cree saberlas todas. Pero cuando la guían debe obedecer. Es por su bien-Tsunade caminaba con pequeños pero muy rápidos pasos por los corredores de la gran mansión. Al pasar todo el personal realizaba la reverencia requerida. Un ambiente muy raro se percibía. Sakura nunca había experimentado esa clase de situación. Si, está bien. Ella era una niña acomodada… pero en su casa era muy diferente. No como acá… porque se sentía la felicidad en el aire.

-Tsunade-san… ¿por qué todos parecen… tan felices?-preguntó la niña dándole alcance a la mujer de cabellos blondos recogidos en dos coletas bajas.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó mientras se dirigía a una doncella de delantal negro a la entrada del genkan que daba al patio trasero de la casa.

-Si a eso. A que todos parecen muy felices de estar trabajando… no se les ve… cansados… o de mal genio-Sakura midió las implicaciones de esa afirmación y esperó una respuesta por parte de Tsunade, la cual ya se había calzado y esperaba que su ama lo hiciese.

-Cansados están, como todos los que trabajamos. De mal genio, no tendrían por qué. Somos muy afortunados de tener a nuestro amo. Él nos cuida y nos protege. No podemos quejarnos. Es muy bueno con todos. Así que tratamos de corresponderle de igual manera.- Sakura le miró muy tranquila y ajustó sus geta contra el suelo alcanzando a la rubia en houmongi blanco.

Las dos mujeres caminaban por un sendero de piedrecillas recubierto de bonsáis que daban a huertos de hortalizas. Sakura paraba de vez en cuando para mirar una flor que le causaba ternura o a ver bichitos que si bien le causaban repugnancia los terminaba persiguiendo para verlos mejor.

-Konoha… es un lugar hermoso-comentó la pelirrosa viendo hacía arriba donde las copas de los arboles jugaban con los destellos del sol.

-No podría pedir un lugar mejor para vivir-le respondió la mujer mirando hacía al enfrente.

-Namikaze-san… debe ser… una buena persona ¿no?- se atrevió a preguntar la de yukata color crema viendo por el rabillo del ojo esperando una reacción.

-Es el mejor amo. Le conozco desde hace ya tiempo y puedo asegurarle que es uno de los seres humanos más maravillosos del mundo. Es usted muy afortunada.

-Eso me gustaría pensar.

-Pero…-completó Tsunade.

-Pero… yo no lo conozco. Con eso no quiero decir que sea un mal hombre, ni mucho menos. Pero ni siquiera le he visto el rostro… y tampoco digo que sea superficial. Sólo que me gustaría conocer un poco más al hombre con el que pasaré el resto de la vida- Lo dijo. Si, por fin lo había soltado. Lo había sacado de su sistema. Se lo había dicho a Tsunade. La posibilidad de que le dijese sus dudas a su amo serían todas. Pero no le importaba. ¡Mejor aun! Así sabría que ella no quería casarse y con fortuna le diría "Niña desagradecida, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas". Eso sería maravilloso.

-No dude Sakura. Le aseguró que mi señor lo sabe a la perfección. No es de piedra como podría pensar. Él sabe de sus miedos e inseguridades. Por eso me envió con usted en seguida. Quiere que se sienta cómoda. Los actos hablan más que las palabras se lo garantizo.

Sakura escuchó con atención cada palabra, suspiró largo y profundo. Tsunade soltó una risilla ante eso- Bueno, llegamos.

La pelirrosa se adelantó unos pasos y vio un pequeño riachuelo que daba a un lago. Era hermoso. Forrado de bambús por los extremos, había una bahía de piedras que formaban una entrada a cualquiera que quisiese darse un chapuzón.

Tsunade dejó a un lado las telas blancas, las dos yukatas que había traído consigo y la caja que tenía varios elementos de aseo. Sakura tomó la cinta de su cabello para soltarlo.

-Permítame- dijo Tsunade por detrás tomando el cabello de la rosa amarrándolo en la parte superior con el listón. Así no se mojaría.

-Gracias-atinó a decir como chiquilla cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. En tiempo más afortunados su madre tomaba su cabello y lo peinaba. Horas y horas le peinaba. Le encantaba la sensación. "Me encanta tu cabello Sakura-chan. Es tan largo y bonito. Es igual al árbol del cerezo y por eso te llamas Sakura"… eso decía su madre cada vez que pasaba la peineta por sus cabellos. Sakura miró hacía el suelo algo triste pero negó la cabeza con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tsunade al sentir el movimiento brusco de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

-Nada, nada. Pensaba cosas que no debo pensar.

-Ya veo.-sonrió maternal para sí misma- Yo ya acabe. Ahora vaya a aquellos arbustos. Tomé esta yukata y póngasela.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, tomando la prenda con ambas manos y caminando torpemente al lugar. Tantas piedras eran una molestia.

-Y… ¿cómo le va a mí Sakura-chan?-preguntó una voz masculina tras un helecho junto a Tsunade.

-Yo diría que muy bien. Es evidente su tristeza… pero no será grave. Estará bien. Se nota la fortaleza que tiene. Debería comentárselo.

-Si si. Ya sé qué opinas respecto a eso. Pero… quiero saber algo primero. Y es mejor así.

-Si usted lo considera de esa manera amo. No diré más.

-Tampoco era para que te pusieras así Tsunade obaa-chan.

-El que te haya criado no te da derecho a hablarme así- habló pasito tratando de contener su ira y evitar que Sakura se diera cuenta de algo.- Y a todas estas ¿qué haces tú acá? Te puede descubrir pequeño amo.

-Pues… verás. Cuando supe que iban a venir hacía aquí porque Sakura-chan quería darse un baño… pues…

Tsunade se volteó para ver al hombre tras los arbustos. Tomó la rama más gruesa halándola hacia atrás. Fue cuestión de soltarla para que diera de lleno contra el rostro del hombre-Prohibido fisgonear.

-No lo hago-se escuchó a la mujer de pelos rosas saliendo de detrás de los árboles.

-Hablaba conmigo misma Sakura. Váyase a bañar. Yo me quedaré acá por si necesita algo. En la caja que dejé al lado de las telas puede encontrar estropajos y lociones.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza caminando muy despacito para evitar tropezar en el terreno. Se armó de coraje y comenzó a abrirse paso entre el agua. Le costaba trabajo, estaba congelada. A pesar del calor infernal que estaba haciendo el frío intenso del lago eran pequeñas puntillas clavándose en piel. No tardó en tiritar.

Tsunade verificando que no hubiese nadie, escarbó dentro de los arbustos y miró hacía las altas varas de bambú que cruzaban el cielo sobre el lugar. Ni rastro del hombre que había estado hace unos segundos. Tenía que admitirlo, era todo un caballero aunque tratara de no serlo. Tranquila sonrió viendo como una cobarde Sakura apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo muerta del frío.

-Si se mete de una sola vez no lo sentirá- le gritó Tsunade desde tierra.

Sakura negó con la cabeza- ¡ESTÁ HELANDO!

-Hágame caso- volvió a insistir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantó la respiración y se sumergió en su totalidad. De repente no sintió más frío. Fue cuando abrió los ojos por unos segundos dentro del agua y juró divisar una sombra. Era un hombre. Con la luz como linterna atravesando el lago no podía equivocarse.

-¡!- Se escuchó el gritó.

Tsunade corrió de inmediato quedándose quieta cuando Sakura se volteó a verla.-Por Kami-sama ¿Qué le paso?

-¡HAY UN HOMBRE ACÁ!- le gritó miedosa y con cierto tono de rabia.

Tsunade pasó saliva y se tranquilizó – Eso no es posible Sakura. Todo está rodeado por guardias. Le aseguró que lo que vio fue un mono. No se preocupe.- Al parecer Sakura lo creyó pues asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse para tapar su cuerpo ahora revelado por la tela blanca mojada. -Yo esperaba que no metiese la cabeza-rió Tsunade por la falta de atención de su joven ama.

-Se me olvidó-contestó Sakura con el ceño fruncido y media cara metida.

Ya entrados en gastos Sakura nadó hasta la orilla para agarrar la esponja y perfumarla con una loción. Volvió de nuevo a la profundidad del lago donde pudo ponerse de pie y desanudar su yukata para frotarse. Tsunade mientras tanto arreglaba la otra yukata y le dejaba las telas para secarse en la piedra donde estaba el cofre de aseo.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos y sin saber que estaba siendo observada, bajó la prenda quedando su pecho desnudo flotando dentro del agua. La esponja baño su cuello, pasando por su clavícula donde se quedó vario tiempo. Refregó con suavidad ladeando la cabeza fijando la vista en las flores del fondo. Bajando con una parsimonia que rayaba en la ternura masajeó su hombro. Remojó el utensilio de nuevo levantándolo para exprimirlo sobre sí misma. Una sensación increíble. De nuevo bajó para seguir con la labor. Su seno derecho fue el afortunado en ser atendido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando el estropajo tropezó su andar con el pezón duro por el agua… y fue cuando se escuchó un golpe a tres metros del lago.

-Sakura salga del agua, se hace tarde.-advirtió Tsunade con telas en mano listas para dárselas a la dueña.

-Hay alguien acá-aseguró la mujer caminando hasta la orilla tapándose bien con la yukata y cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos debido a la traslucida tela.

-Animales de seguro- Tsunade envolvió a Sakura con la tela mientras la rosada se calzaba las geta.-Atrás de los mismos arbustos donde se cambió le deje la yukata seca con otras telas para que se seque.

Sakura se envolvió en sí misma para adquirir calor y camino torpemente hacía el fondo. Tsunade fue atrás unos pasos

-Sabes, eso no estuvo nada bien.

-No puedo evitarlo. Esa niña me trae loco.

-Cálmate, por tus descuidos

-Lo arruinaré. Es verdad, lo siento en verdad.

El hombre echó una mirada a los destellos rosas que se movían tras tanto verde y sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy lista-dijo Sakura saliendo con yukata y telas mojadas en los brazos.

-Entonces vámonos-afirmó Tsunade con caja en mano, yukata color crema, obi verde y recibiendo lo que Sakura tenía en brazos. El hombre se había ido de nuevo.

**Continuará**

Debo decir que tengo la musa alborotada. Pienso abusar y explotarla hasta matarla XD!!! Cada vez me gusta más mi fic.

**Léxico**

Por si alguien no entiende algunos términos, acá están:

Kogai: Son accesorios para el cabello. Son esos palitos con adornos elaborados en sus puntas. Son hechas de materiales diversos. Viene con su set de peines.

Shouji: Son las puertas tradicionales japonesas hechas con washi (el papel de arroz).

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Reviews **contestados en mi perfil: Agadea, Jack, Itzel, Ai-chan, Gchan5Xns, leo, claudiozero777, nanda18

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ _The story continues (Patrick Doyle- Harry Potter and the goblet of fire OST) _


	3. De lodo y tuteos

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 3**

_**De lodo y tuteos **_

Las notas eran magistralmente tocadas. La armonía del ritmo era evidente y otorgaba un efecto tranquilizador en toda la casa. Sólo las aves con sus cantos acompañaban la melodía.

Sakura tocaba el shamisen. Recostada en la columna frente a su cuarto y con una pierna doblada para sostener el instrumento jugaba con el bachi sacando sonidos rítmicos de las cuerdas. Llevaba dos días en esa casa y sólo había visto una vez a Namikaze-san. Se pregunto donde se la pasaba y si en verdad le interesaba eso del compromiso.

¡Qué calor hacía! Su yukata abierta en la pierna doblada y descubierta en los hombros le había hecho merecedora a un regaño de proporciones épicas por parte de Tsunade, demandando que no era postura de una dama. "¿Qué tal que pasen encargados?" había gritado al borde de la histeria.

Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros respondiendo un "pues que hacer, ellos llevan menos ropa que yo. Con este calor, no los culpo". Tsunade resopló y se fue con pasos fuertes. Al parecer había prohibido la entrada del personal a esa ala de la casa porque Sakura no había visto a nadie en mucho rato. Sonrió con malicia al ver que le complacían los caprichos y ahora tocaba el shamisen. Le encantaba. Le parecía la forma perfecta de ensimismarse en ella y dejar volar las penas… dejar volar la imaginación a lugares más placenteros.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando un tarareo se escuchó y ella lo acompañó. Su voz, bueno, francamente era horrorosa, pero esa carencia era suplida por otras habilidades. Un gallo salió de su, poca, sexy voz y el otro tarareo se detuvo dando paso a una carcajada. Fue cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!

Era él. Era el rubio de ojos azules del día anterior. Llevaba la misma ropa pero más sucia. Con gesto zorruno rascaba su nuca pidiendo perdón con muchas reverencias. Sakura tapó su pierna con la yukata bajándola de la flexión para quedar sentada mirando al jardín mientras sus piernas colgaban en el aire.

-Ehh… yo no quería molestarla. Me quedé dormido … ahí- señaló el rubio un espacio detrás de unos árboles de cerezos- y me desperté por la música y … yo no debería estar hablando con usted- rió con nerviosismo dispuesto a retirarse.

Sakura entonces comenzó a tocar de nuevo- Por favor… quédese. Es mejor cuando la música se interpreta para alguien.

El rubio le miró con seriedad innecesaria pero no vista por Sakura la cual miraba sus dedos bailar sobre las cuerdas. Fue un momento callado inundando por la tranquilidad. La música los cobijó y el hombre se sentó en el suelo mirándole desde abajo. La detallaba. Dios, como la detallaba. Hipnotizado con sus uñas limadas para no pisar las cuerdas. Sus dedos largos y delgados. Sus hombros. Un poco rojizos. Debió haberse quemado por el sol. El sudor bajando de su frente y su nariz respingona moviéndose de vez en cuando cada vez que la dueña mandaba sus mechones hacía atrás. Llevaba una coleta alta pero cabellos se soltaban entorpeciéndole la vista y provocándole cosquillas en sus mejillas y mentón.

Retorcía su cara para quitar la rasquiña y para él… ese gesto le marcó para siempre. Tal ternura en una acción que para ella se daba gracias al fastidio, pero para ese rubio activaba un gusto cultivado por algún tiempo. Era una pintura en rosa, con sus cabellos gráciles moverse al vaivén de la interpretación y por alguna brisilla única.

-Que… ¿Cómo se llama?- tan absorto estaba que la mujer había tenido que repetir la pregunta con un grito.

-Haruno-sama, realmente yo no debería estar acá- Otra vez con eso. Sakura dejó de tocar tan abruptamente que varios pájaros saltaron de las ramas en fila al horizonte- Qué… ¿CÓ…MO.. SE… LLA…MA?- profirió chirriando los dientes. No tenía mucha paciencia que se diga.

-Uzu.. Uzumaki… Na… Naruto…- balbuceó asustado.

-Naruto… es un nombre muy curioso. Lo escuchó y pienso en viento. ¿Se lo han dicho?- siguió Sakura con la conversación retomando la melodía con su shamisen.

-No, me han dicho que suena a revuelta… y a veces a problemas- contestó entrando en confianza pero sin sonar compinche.

Sakura rió mirando su instrumento- ¿Hace cuanto trabaja acá?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Nací, crecí y vivo aquí- respondió sentando observándola con atención mientras usaba su mano como visera. El sol era inclemente.

Sakura mordió su labio. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el espectador emocionado.- Entonces… ¿usted conoce a Namikaze-san?

Naruto le miró con alegría- Se podría decir que sí.

Sakura dejó de tocar. Puso el instrumento a un lado poniendo las dos manos sobre sus piernas- Acérquese. Tanto sol hace mucho daño.

-No se preocupe Haruno-sama. Es mejor así. Yo como lo que soy debo estar acá… y usted…

-¿Siendo lo que soy debo estar acá…?- le respondió Sakura con enojo.

Un silencio incómodo se formó y a la mujer eso le desesperó. Tomó el instrumento yéndose a su alcoba- Entrando yo ya puede venir a la sombra ¿no? Que tenga buen día… Naruto- y de un tirón la puerta se deslizó de un extremo al otro.

Naruto sonrió para sí pasando una mano por sus cabellos mojados por el sudor. Negó con la cabeza mirando el lugar donde se había ido la chica.

Sakura dejó su shamisen en la caja protectora. Está bien. Había sido una irracional, pero es que por alguna extraña razón le sacaba de quicio. Alisó unos mechones con la mano sudada quedando partes planchetas. Fue a su pequeño y provisional tocador, donde un espejo redondo le devolvía el reflejo. Estaba brillante y roja. El calor no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto y el quemón de sus hombros por la ida al riachuelo cobraba sus cuentas. Esbozó un puchero cuando vio una sombra arrodillarse frente a su alcoba para irse corriendo.

Gateó para abrir y ver su bachi junto a dos florecillas de cerezo. Increíble. ¿Qué siempre se le quedaba algo con él? La espoleta tenía tierra y ese olor que también había tenido el kanzashi tan penetrante. Tomó el par de flores y con cuidado cogió una peineta para tomar una parte de su cabello y atarla. Encima puso los cerezos y le gustó.

-Niña nada más mírate. ¿Qué haces?

Sakura miró hacia arriba encontrando a la rubia viéndole con curiosidad.- Nada, peinándome.

Tsunade entró cerrando tras de sí el shouji. De manera apresurada entre buscó una yukata limpia. Una de color verde pastel y obi rosa. Lo inspeccionó aprobando con un gesto.

-Disculpe Tsunade-saaaaaaaaaaaaan- sin previo aviso fue despojada de sus ropas de un jalón. Sakura cubrió sus senos desprotegidos de la tela usual.- ¿PERO QUÉ HACE?- Gritó roja

-Alistándola. El amo quiere verla. La escuchó tocando el shamisen y pidió escucharla- decía Tsunade deslizando la yukata por los brazos de la dueña mientras que ella se cubría con un brazo para luego posar el otro con la manga ya puesta. Una vez puesta Sakura cerró la prenda y la rubia no tardó en ajustarle el cinto.

-No tan apretado por favor- rogó Sakura con un gesto de asfixia

-No está apretado. Es que está un poco gorda.

Sakura le miró con enfado. Claro que a la de las coletas eso poco le importaba. Iba a tomar su cabello para deshacer el peinado y con ellas las flores. La detuvo de inmediato- Puede que este gorda, puede que no tenga mucho busto… pero deje esas flores donde están- demandó con mirada segura.

Tsunade rió para sí colocando sus brazos en la cintura- ¿De dónde sacó esas flores?

-Del jardín… -respondió dándole la espalda para darse una mirada al espejo para ver que todo estuviese en su sitio. La mujer de exuberante figura y yukata azul cielo tomó el shamisen con el bachi- Es hora de irnos.

Sin más caminaron presurosas al encuentro con Namikaze Minato.

* * *

Sakura sudaba hasta por el último poro de su cuerpo. Ese calor le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Muy puesta en su sitio se encontraba en medio del washitsu viendo a su prometido por la esterilla. O eso pensaba. Porque la cara no se le veía. Sólo la sombra se proyectaba. Le había pedido que tocara para él. Y así lo hizo. Como una orden, comenzó la interpretación. Lo había hecho toda su vida. 16 años de acatar el deseo de otro. Tenía experiencia. Su padre siempre le obligaba a tocar todos los días después de la cena. Está no era la excepción. La música era majestuosa y sin embargo el gesto mostraba seriedad.

-Excelso. Debo decir que su interpretación me regocija el gusto Haruno-dono.

-Gracias Namikaze-san.

-Pero me hace sentir mal que no me regocije el alma. Verá… la escuché en el jardín hace rato y no suena igual.

Sakura abrió los ojos con angustia y crispó sus dedos entorno al shamisen. Trató de parecer calmada y respondió-Es la misma tonada. Los mismos dedos y el mismo instrumento. Le aseguró que no hay diferencia- Y aun así ninguno de los dos creyó la respuesta. El hombre soltó una risilla asombrando a la mujer la cual levanto la vista de inmediato- Haruno-dono es usted una mujer muy peculiar. Su cuerpo le delata.

La pelirrosa se encogió con vergüenza- Tsunade…

-Señor- contestó entrando con diligencia.

-Acompaña a Haruno-dono por favor.

-Vamos Sakura-apuró la mujer ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

-Haruno-dono por favor está es su casa, siéntase cómoda. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

Sakura tomó el shamisen, realizó una reverencia saliendo del cuarto.

-Por cierto. Esas flores le quedan muy bien, le sientan con su cabello largo. Me gusta mucho.

Con gesto impávido soltó un "gracias" saliendo del cuarto. Realmente que toda la situación en general le estaba acabando los nervios.

-Sakura…-susurró Tsunade caminando detrás de la joven que al parecer iba a algún lado pues mostraba mucha prisa. No volteó a mirarle como siempre.

-¿Si?-contestó con tono breve.

-Tengo que atender algo. Le llevaré su shamisen después.

-Gracias- fue lo que respondió

Caminaba acelerada y muy lejos de su habitación. Quería irse a su casa. Quería estar en su habitación, en su ambiente, quería tener cinco años y ser una infanta de nuevo. Refregó sus ojos con angustia mientras ajustaba sus geta en el genkan que daba al patío del riachuelo. Encargadas del aseo hacían una reverencia preguntando con timidez si necesitaba algo o a donde se dirigía. Con toda la educación del caso negaba con la cabeza sonriendo con delicadeza cerrando sus ojos con afán para no botar las lágrimas.

Salió como condenada corriendo lo más rápido que podía tomando su yukata con la mano derecha para tener mejor movilidad. Y ya no le importó. Gotas saladas emergieron perdiéndose en el ambiente cálido. Comenzó a chillar mientras corría a ningún lado. Hipando disminuyó la velocidad hasta fijarse que la casa ya no se veía.

Respiro cansada y con dificultad. Miró al piso mordiendo su labio haciendo que lágrimas se metieran dentro de sus labios y ardieran por la resequedad. Con mucha resignación caminó por fuera del camino de piedras hacía un árbol muy frondoso capaz de darle la sombra que necesitaba. Estaba a un paso cuando ocurrió.

La geta izquierda se enredó con una raíz y la joven fue a dar de pleno contra el piso. Su rodilla derecha recibió la mayor parte del impacto. Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Pegó un grito ahogado desde la profundidad de sus amígdalas. Le daba rabia con ella, por ser tan tonta, por ser tan llorona… y por ser mujer. Si hubiese sido un varón de seguro ella habría escogido la esposa y no tendría que pasar por esto. Se hubiera podido entregar a cualquiera… y ahora estaba a una semana de perder su virginidad con un perfecto extraño.

Sakura golpeó con el puño cerrado la tierra áspera alzando una pequeña polvareda. Las lágrimas se pegaron a su rostro, formando un lodo pegajoso que le cubrió la mejilla izquierda. Se quedó mirando hacia el frente y lloró sin histeria. Fue un llanto de pérdida de muchas cosas. Sólo se quedó ahí mirando su mano sucia y con cueritos desprendidos por la caída.

-¿Por qué a mí?- preguntó en voz alta.- Yo me quiero enamorar, yo quería ser la princesa como me decía mi mamá- murmulló quebrándose la voz al final. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pararse. La rodilla derecha no le funcionaba y el pie izquierdo aun estaba atascado en la raíz. Sakura rió irónicamente y sintió mucha lástima de ella. -Naruto… así se llamaba él. Es la primera vez que tengo algo parecido a un amigo- sonrió con tristeza. El cansancio la arrulló y sus párpados le otorgaron la oscuridad que necesitaba para entregarse a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Sentía algo extraño. Una comodidad que no había tenido la última vez que estaba tirada en ese suelo. Sakura cayó en cuenta en seguida tratando con mucha pereza de abrir sus ojos. Era de noche. No lo concebía, si hacía un momento el sol estaba azotando sin clemencia. Con su mano izquierda refregó su rostro para despertar por completo. Y ahí estaba él. A su lado cabeceando. Naruto se encontraba recostado contra el tronco con las piernas en posición mariposa tratando de no dormir.

-Naruto…-musitó pasito viéndole acostada en el suelo.

-Haruno-sama- respondió de inmediato despertando en su totalidad para quedar arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Por qué esta… acá?- se sentía asquerosamente débil. Ni su tonó de voz era alto como de costumbre.

-Todos en la mansión la estábamos buscando. Desapareció desde hace varias horas y yo di con usted.

Sakura recordó de repente como relámpago lo que había sucedido.- Es verdad…- trató de moverse pero el dolor la dejó quieta enseguida.

-No se mueva… sus piernas están lastimadas. Tiene un pequeño raspón en la mano, nada que no se solucione con un buen descanso- comentó con una risa despreocupada.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando al cielo estrellado.

Naruto arqueó las cejas sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería su ama.

-Naruto… yo no me quiero casar con Namikaze-san… yo no quiero- musitó acongojada volviendo a su estado de temor. Se cubrió el rostro con la manga de su yukata para no pasar más vergüenza de la que ya estaba teniendo. Su pecho se congestionaba debido a los espasmos que provocaba el llanto disimulado.

-Haruno-sama… yo… no soy la persona indicada para esto- le espetó muy honesto mirando hacia abajo con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo no soy de piedra. Yo necesito hablar con alguien, no puedo sola. Déjeme por favor- le suplicó con sollozos cubierta por la tela.

Naruto batalló consigo como si de una decisión mortal se tratará. Alzó su mano sucia con un temblor anormal para posarla en la cabellera de Sakura…. Pero no pudo. Reprimió la caricia apretando su puño y alejándolo. No podía, simplemente no podía- Haruno-sama, le aseguró que todo va a salir muy bien- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Era lo más tonto del mundo, pero no estaba en posición de consolarla ni mucho menos de darle un consejo.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien? ¿CÓMO?- le gritó muerta de la histeria mirándole con rabia.

Naruto pasó saliva tratando de entenderla. Le resultaba sumamente encantadora. Tan niña, tan débil, pero tan cabezota. Nada parecido a las otras damas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Todas calladas, todas altivas y con una manera de ser que rayaba entre la pretensión y el elitismo.

-Simplemente va a salir bien. Se lo juró. ES UNA PROMESA. Una promesa de vida y yo jamás me retracto de mi palabra- le aseguró con gesto serio mostrando esos bigotes que parecía tener en cada mejilla.

Sakura dejó de hipar entrecerrando los ojos para esbozar una sonrisilla. Cerró sus ojos para descargar las últimas gotas que se almacenaban en ellos y rió con gentileza ante el talante tan caballeroso que poseía el joven Uzumaki. Naruto sobó debajo de su nariz con risa cómplice.

-Creo que ya he hecho mucho berrinche hoy, vámonos a casa… Naruto- le dijo observándole desde abajo.

Era un pozo. Esa mujer era un pozo sin fondo y él ya había caído hace mucho tiempo. Tanto que lo había olvidado. Sólo ella con esa forma de ser lo hundía en un foso de arenas blandas y de olor exquisito. Le vio desde arriba por primera vez y quiso estrujarla en su pecho. Quiso comer las estrellas que se reflejaban en sus orbes glaucos. Quiso lamer el lodo seco que se pegaba a su rostro para descubrir sus diminutas pecas. Quiso pecar. Quiso saborear. La quiso a ella, con su obi casi suelto, con su yukata sucia y pegada a sus diminutos senos. Le fascina cada hebra de sus cabellos grasos por el día y la caída.

Sonrió con euforia- ¡DE ACUERDO!- gritó alzando a Sakura en brazos.

-Momento, momento, ¿pero qué hace?- preguntó una alterada rosada siendo levantada del suelo.

-Llevarla a casa- le respondió con el tono más casual que encontró.- No puede caminar… ¿o sí?- le preguntó con suficiencia.

Sakura le hizo un puchero de disgustó mandando su coleta hacía atrás para pegarle de lleno en la cara. Casi se traga algunos cabellos rosas y negó con la cabeza para quitarlos de su vista. Enseguida comenzó a tambalearse. La mujer pegó un grito aferrándose a la yukata de Naruto hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. La segunda caída en un día, fue lo que pensó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Por el contrario todo parecía tener balance. Estaban caminando como si nada.

-Puede abrir los ojos Haruno-sama- escuchó la voz gruesa de Naruto sobre su cabeza.

Sakura se despegó por un momento para verle como doncella en peligro. No le gustó para nada. ¿Así eran las princesas? ¿Ser rescatadas sin mérito por un hombre de brazos fuertes? Ella negó mentalmente palpando con su mano sucia y lastimada el pecho de su salvador.

-Lamento ser un lastre. Ya sé que estoy gorda- fue lo que dijo Sakura al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

-No se preocupe- fue lo que le respondió. ¡NO LO NEGÓ! Entonces si estaba gorda… que sinceridad se gastaba ese tipo.-Para eso vivo yo, para servirle siempre.

Sakura volteó a mirarlo cohibida y el carmesí de sus mejillas afloró por primera vez en sus 16 años de existencia. El corazón le hizo un sonido extraño que no pudo identificar. La mezcla del olor de Naruto y sus brazos y su agarre y su preocupación y su… era un conjunto que para ella le era totalmente extraño. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Nunca había olido uno tan de cerca, nunca había tenido uno al tacto, nunca había sido cargada por uno… era tan nuevo todo como las palabras que le había acabado de decir. Se regañó de inmediato por fantasear pero con una sonrisa cómplice se albergó como un capullo en los brazos del hombre para dejarse.

Uzumaki Naruto explotaba por dentro y creyó que su cuerpo le delatara. Malditas yukatas que no ocultan los sobresaltos masculinos. Le tenía ahí dentro de sus músculos morenos. Le cargaba. Le sentía el contorno. A pesar de que su mano se encontraba lejos de sus pechos, sólo bastaba con mover el pulgar para consentir uno por encima de la tela. Qué pena, que delirio. No podía de la excitación. Caminando por el empedrado sus cuerpos subían y bajaban, con ello sus manos se resbalaban por la tela tocando su trasero duro y curvilíneo. Fue una tortura, necesitaba algo de distracción antes de que la tomara por la fuerza rasgando sus ropas roídas y sucias. Toda la idea le resultaba estimulante.

-¿Hace cuanto me encontró?- preguntó Sakura dándole solución a su pervertida mente.

-Ya por la tarde. Pero como estaba herida, decidí voltearla y esperar a que despertara.- contestó agarrándola con más fuerza para pasar por dos piedras levantadas.

-Pero pude haber estado inconsciente ¿por qué no llamó a nadie?-preguntó como interrogatorio en juzgado aferrándose más a sus ropas. Le daba la impresión que caería al ver a Naruto descalzo pasando por las rocas.

-Ehh… pues verá. Yo pensé eso, pero cuando la escuché roncar, pues supe que estaba bien. Preferí dejarla descansar-afirmó rápidamente por vergüenza. Pena que Sakura sintió el doble. Hasta donde ella sabía no roncaba… claro que ella estando dormida ¿cómo saberlo? Qué horror…

-Ahh… - fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir con la cabeza gacha.

"Ahh" ¿era lo único que esa niña diría? Si ella supiera TODO lo que hizo por mantenerse caballeroso. No diría lo mismo. Una vez que supo que estaba bien, su monstruo interno floreció al desvestirla con la mente. Pero estando el cerezo herido, su lado protector salió a la defensa para velar por su sueño y descanso. Le adoraba, y adoraba aun más verla tranquila. Hace mucho tiempo no la veía así. Sólo aquella vez… hace muchos años. Un grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¡Sakura!!-gritaba una rubia de exuberantes curvas corriendo hacía ellos.

Naruto se detuvo quedando frente a ella.-Gracias a Kami-sama estás bien. ¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE NOS HAS DADO?-le gritaba, vaya que le gritaba. Se le veía afanada, con ojos rojos y un las mangas de yukata arrugadas. De seguro las estuvo retorciendo por el estrés. Sakura le veía con felicidad y con gesto de regañada. No imaginó que fuera tan importante para ella… o para el resto del personal. Después de todo ella era una extraña.

-Perdóneme Tsunade-san- le respondió con una sonrisa a toda queja que le reprochaba con los gestos.

La rubia suspiró- Menos mal Naruto te encontró.

Sakura le vio sonriéndole abiertamente- Sí, es una lástima que me haya tenido que cargar… con lo gorda que estoy.

Naruto rodó los ojos, una niña todavía. Igual le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Vamos, entren-apuró Tsunade mientras todos los encargados y funcionarios de la casa salían a recibirlos. Sakura realmente le sorprendía. Todos se veían muy preocupados… pensó en Namikaze-san y pensó si él se habría preocupado por ella. ¿Qué pensaría ante su desaparición por berrinchuda? ¿La odiaría? ¿Le diría que se largara de una buena vez? Ella y su imaginación.

Entraron siendo rodeados por medio personal, mientras Tsunade daba órdenes precisas a varias personas para que unos se encargaran de las curaciones, materiales, cena y baño. Naruto llevó a Sakura a su habitación donde ya el futón estaba desplegado y listo para recibir a su dueña. La dejo con un cuidado que a la mujer le desesperó. No se iba a romper… bueno, más de lo que estaba. Pero le gustó pensar que alargó el momento para disfrutar de la compañía. Lo que es ser niña de mente.

-Muchas gracias Naruto- le dijo acostada en la cama.

-Cómo le dije, para eso vivo yo…

-Para servirle siempre- terminó Sakura por él- Ya lo sé… pero… -negó de inmediato. No quería sonar tonta e insulsa- igual… te lo agradezco Naruto.

Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos acompañando al joven a la salida del cuarto para ocuparse de su joven ama - Vaya vaya. No está bien tutear a los encargados.-le comentó con una risilla cerrando el shouji.

-Eso me lo dice la mujer que me tutea- le respondió felizmente acostada y con ojos cerrados. Tsunade esbozó una risa y se acercó a ella para comenzar la curación.

Sakura suspiró recordando la última frase que le había dicho a Naruto.

_-Lo que en verdad quería decirte es que… no importa que me sirvas… porque al final te preocupas porque quieres… no porque te toca..._

**Continuará**

Ohh sí. Un Naruto perverso. Genial.

Gracias a los que dejan reviews =D

**Léxico**

Shamisen: Instrumento musical de tres cuerdas.

Bachi: Es la uñeta con la cual se toca el shamisen

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ Toki wo Kizamu Uta (opening Clannad After Story)


	4. Sakurachan

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 4: **

**Sakura-chan**

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó calmado esperando a que le sirvieran un plato generoso de unadon.

-Está muy magullada. Tiene una torcedura en su tobillo izquierdo. Aunque está bastante inflamado, con una semana de reposo quedará como nueva- Tsunade mandó una de sus coletas hacía atrás. El calor le sofocaba el cuello.- Tiene raspones en las manos y uno grande en la rodilla derecha.

-Ya veo. Cuida mucho a mi Sakura-chan. Está asustada. No quiero que se vuelva a lastimar Tsunade Obaa-chan.

La mujer asintió con diligencia al amo de la casa, al joven dueño Namikaze, al encargado de asuntos de mayores.

* * *

Sentía como si la hubieran molido a palos. Le fastidiaba estar acostada sin poder hacer nada. Después de curarla, bajo los cuidados de Tsunade y de una encargada llamada Shizune, le cargaron al onsen privado de los Namikaze. Ahí atendieron su cuerpo donde una cohibida Sakura trataba de cubrir sus intimidades con un trapo blanco sintiéndose un poco violada.

Las encargadas ante la actitud de la rosa, soltaban risillas al ver el pudor de su próxima señora. Pero la dejaron ser, sabiendo que el tiempo haría su labor haciendo crecer la confianza entre ellas.

Una vez limpia. Comió tsukemono con té verde que recibió con mala cara. Prefería un buen trozo de pescado que eso. Pero le sentó como los dioses a su panza vacía, después de eso cayó en la inconsciencia. Según lo que le dijo Tsunade, duró doce horas durmiendo de corrido. No lo creyó hasta que su estómago advirtió con un ruido la ausencia de alimento en él.

Le habían dicho que esperara mientras le traían algo, pero a ella francamente le exasperaba la situación. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo haciendo traquear sus extremidades. Tenía bandas donde pedacitos de su piel se desprendieron por la caída.

Con ensoñación refregó su ojo izquierdo para notar que su yukata se había escurrido debido a lo inquieta que era para dormir. Le faltaba dar botes y completaba el repertorio. La prenda se sostenía por la pequeña curvatura de sus senos mostrando la mitad interior de ellos y toda la superior.

Un bostezo surgió mientras se acomodaba la ropa y la ataba con un fuerte nudo en el obi. Buscó a tientas algo para recogerse el cabello pero no dio con nada. El calor era brutal y el pelo se le pegaba como goma.

Se destapó por completo y se deslizó arrastrada a la salida. El hambre era mayor a la enfermedad. Se quedó acostada con la punta de sus dedos tratando de deslizar el shouji, pero no había las fuerzas necesarias. Le entró el desesperó habitual y rugió por la impotencia.

-¿Haruno-sama?

Sakura masculló un "perfecto" viendo al hombre desde abajo- Buenos días Naruto.

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre se arrodilló dando la espalda a la chica. Mandó sus brazos hacia atrás en forma de cuna-Yo le ayudo, suba.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, bastante reticente a la idea. Sin ver muchas opciones se arrastró encima del hombre con jalones en el cuello de la yukata blanca de Naruto, está vez limpia.

-Ya- afirmó Sakura por encima del oído de Naruto, al que le corrió el vértigo por el susurro cálido que llegó inesperadamente a su lóbulo derecho. Paso las piernas de su ama delante de él para agarrarlas por debajo de las rodillas. Así no se lastimarían.

El pobre muchacho negaba con la cabeza con la esperanza de que así desapareciera las imágenes que su febrilmente maquinaba. Ella sobre él, con sólo una prenda de distancia… no era bueno. Era delicioso. Nada lo preparó para lo siguiente. Con un sólo impulso se paró y Sakura brincó con él. Ella pegó un gritico que para él fue más bien un gemido. Bien fue del dolor, pero para él, sólo era pensarla como mujer perfecta.

Agachó su cabeza con su cara totalmente roja. De un momento para otro el calor del ambiente le pareció helado con relación a su cuerpo.

Ella, ella… pegaba sus senos contra él… y estaba nerviosa. Sus experiencias con mujeres así se lo habían enseñado. Miró las piernas que agarraba y su piel blanquecina estaba erizada. Y su espalda receptora sentía duros, como dos puntillas, el par de botones de Sakura.

No aguantó, de un momento a otro sus fuerzas se desvanecieron con cada segundo. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar arrodillado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura abriendo sus ojos. El hombre no respondió. Fue cuando comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad estaba pesada- ¿Te peso mucho?-preguntó crispando sus dedos entorno a los hombros del rubio.

Naruto creyó ver la luz. Le agarraba ¡le estaba agarrando! Ahí, ella con sus piernas rodeándole y sabiendo lo que había debajo de la ropa.- No, me dio mucho calor de repente-musitó pasando saliva duramente.

-Es verdad, el ambiente está insoportable-comentó casual tratando de mandar sus largos cabellos hacía atrás.

Naruto realmente pensó lo densa que era Sakura. Toda una niña de mente. Si supiera lo que causaba en los hombres no andaría tan despreocupada. Con fuerzas renovadas se levantó con "jump" gutural nacido de su garganta.

Caminaron despacio hacía el comedor. Sakura no lo conocía, siempre comía en su habitación. Al pasar causaba risa entre los que pasaban y se relajó. No se avergonzó sino que al contrario, disfrutó del singular paseo. Todos pasaban saludándole con una reverencia y ella asintiendo con elegancia. Naruto…. Bueno, era harina de otro costal. Gritaba cada vez que saludaba, reía sin timidez mostrando hasta la última muela. Lo hacía con un desenvolvimiento tal, que Sakura sintió envidia de la libertad de la que era dueño.

Callada y algo huraña, Naruto percibió el cambió de su dueña. Así que comenzó a correr con ella. Con frenesí la mujer se sujeto de las ropas blancas. El viento le escupía en su rostro sin pudor. Cerró sus ojos por el ardor y su boca se curvó. Por primera vez se sintió a gusto y rió. Rió sin taparse, sin pena o recato. Su amigo le daba vueltas y ella carcajeaba con nerviosismo. De esa risa de angustia que se mezcla con la felicidad de verdad. Donde sientes un nudo en el estomago que te hace cosquillas por los dedos, y aun así te libera lo que sea que tengas en el pecho.

Fue una sensación que superó toda experiencia pasada. Su primer beso y primer encuentro sexual no llegó a producirle lo que experimentaba ahora. Era un gozo tan deseado y tan especial que una sonrisa de corazón se formo dándole casi vida, a sus marcas de bigotes zorrunos. Se relajó más de lo esperado, mucho más de lo debido. No lo pensó, si hubiese sido así, jamás lo habría hecho…

Recostó su rostro al lado de la mejilla de Sakura… un gesto definitivo que fue el detonante del futuro.

-Deja de zarandearla ¿no ves que está lastimada?- fue el regaño que se escuchó e hizo retumbar el corredor.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó de inmediato el rubio realizando una reverencia que casi manda a Sakura hacía adelante.

-Si si si, éntrala ya- ordenó Tsunade negando con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Y tú, ¿por qué no haces caso?-le preguntó la rubia a Sakura mientras Naruto le dejaba sentada frente a la mesa.

-Tenía mucha hambre, sino estoy mal ya casi es medio día y yo ni siquiera he desayunado

-Eso te pasa por no hacer caso- Parecía la mamá. Increíble.

-Naruto, ve por eso por favor.-comentó Tsunade dirigiendo a dos muchachas para que sirvieran la comida.

-Enseguida- contestó rápidamente dirigiendo una reverencia a Sakura.

La rosa le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza, juntó sus palmas, musitó una oración, tomó los hashi que reposaban en el hashioki para comenzar a comer. Sintió que Tsunade le amarraba el cabello con un listón viendo que se le podía meter en la comida. Con cuidado tomó el bol con la izquierda y comenzó a comer. Era un perfecto ochazuke. Estaba caliente, pero las ansías le podían.

Tomó un umeboshi el cual hizo que su cara se estrujara en un gesto de amargura que paso rápidamente para darle una sensación deliciosa. Tan hambrienta estaba que no se fijo de su alrededor. Era un comedor simple pero hermoso. Sólo ella estaba sentada, atrás dos muchachas y Tsunade en el centro con postura elegante atenta a cualquier petición.

De un tatami fino, el comedor daba al patio principal. Era enorme, tan absorta estaba el día de su llegada que no había advertido el hermoso panorama. Era simplemente precioso. Cerezos adornaban como una guinda todos los bordes que daban a la casa. Era un jardín de paseo muy amplio. Tanto que el otro lado de la casa ni se veía. Con sakuras rodeándole estaba la shima en la mitad. Era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a unas diez personas. Flotaba en medio de un pequeño sendero acuático que poseía sus pequeños puentes que llevaban a una casa de té muy al fondo. Varias linternas de piedra adornaban como custodios cada rincón del pequeño oasis.

Un pequeño pedazo de paraíso en tierra.

-Namikaze-san ¿no come?- soltó la mujer mordisqueando los palillos con los dientes.

-Es humano igual que tú. Por supuesto que lo hace. Simplemente él lo hace en su cuarto muy temprano. Tiene cosas en las cuales ocuparse.

-¿Más importantes que estar con la mujer con la cual pasará su vida entera?

Tsunade frunció el seño no sabiendo una respuesta acertada.

-Perdón, no está bien expresarse así- habló Sakura por ella, evitándole la reprimenda.

-Sakura, tienes que entender ciertas cosas. Hay situaciones que se moldean con el paso del tiempo. Estoy segura que mi señor te traerá felicidad. Sólo puedo apelar a tu fe. Yo te lo aseguró, no habrá problemas.

Como chiquilla temerosa asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a mirar a la rubia. Bajó los hashi sobre el bol con pulcritud.-Estaba delicioso, me encantó- habló con una sonrisa volteando a mirar a las mujeres atrás suyo. Las encargadas, no más grandes que ella, le sonrieron realizando una reverencia.

-Un día de estos, me gustaría… que me enseñaran. Quiero cocinar. Me gusta ser útil.

Tsunade rió ante la reacción de sorpresa causada en las doncellas que esbozaban gestos de desconcierto.-Sakura realmente…

-Realmente me gustaría y ya. No se hable más- habló atropellada.-Sí ésta va a hacer mi casa, y quieren que me sienta bien hay cosas que van a cambiar. Nada de Ojou-sama, Haruno-sama y eso.- La mujer se alisó la ropa remangándose

-Supongo que aun así… a Sakura ¿le gusta la sandia?- preguntó cantarina la rubia con cierta miradilla disimulada.

¿Cómo no gustarle? ¡La amaba! Era su fruta favorita. No sólo tenía la propiedad de refrescar en el más caluroso día, sino que era divertida. Escupir las semillas haber que distancia alcanzaban era una maña que le habían vetado por verse vulgar y cochina. Así que en privacidad lo hacía. Así no ofendía a nadie y se divertía sola.

-Si me gusta-contesto como no queriendo la cosa.

-Acaban de traerme algo-Tsunade acercó un plato con rebanadas rosas con puntos negros a la mesa. Parecía que sudara, pues las gotas resbalaban en la superficie hasta la loza blanca. Un provocativo charco rosáceo se formaba en la base tentando más de lo debido.

Al diablo los bueno modales. No podía seguir fingiendo para otros. Además no se le daba muy bien. Tomó con urgencia un pedazo, remangándose con rapidez para que no escurriera por su brazo. De un mordisco brusco arrancó un buen pedazo dejando pepas negras en sus mejillas.

-Sakura…-musitó Tsunade con fastidio.

-¡Qué bien sabe!... ¿ustedes las cultivan?-preguntó limpiando con el dorso de su yukata la boca sucia.

-Si… se podría decir que sí- le contestó Tsunade con angustia repulsiva al saber que su señora, no era nada de lo que había imaginado. Las encargadas sólo reían tras de ella.-Sakura… ven, tu boca…

La rosa trató de mirarse pero no vio nada-¿Qué?

-No...Nada, deja así- "¿Para qué ir contra la corriente?" pensó la exuberante mujer. Una de las jóvenes doncellas se acercó a Tsunade murmurándole algo. La futura señora de la casa volteó a mirar pues creyó haber escuchado su nombre.

-Sakura ¿quieres ver dónde está el cultivo de sandías?

-¡Claro!- sin más trató de levantarse dejando el plato con cáscaras verdes mordisqueadas.

-¡Quieta ahí señorita! ¡No irá en esas fachas! ¿O sí?- le regañó con manos en la cintura.

-¿Me veo así de mal?- se preguntó más para sí volteándose para verse atrás. La yukata se deslizó por el nudo flojo, mostrando las curvas infantiles.

-No es cuestión de verse mal, ¡es cuestión de no ir desnuda por ahí!- Y fue cuando las risillas, no sólo por parte de las dos jóvenes detrás de Tsunade, sino de los encargados que pasaban se escuchó.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con intensiones de tragar a Tsunade. Pero todo quedó atrás cuando la mujer la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla de camino a su alcoba.

* * *

La tierra se revolvía gracias a la escardilla que se enterraba cual mantequilla. El mango de madera absorbía el sudor del labrador para que su herramienta no resbalara. El calor era brutal y entre más sencilla fuese la labor, era mejor. Los brazos solares ardientes, como látigos, golpeaban la piel desnuda del hombre. Pasó su antebrazo de bellos monos para secar su nariz, que bien servía de rodadero para las diminutas gotas que luchaban por caer.

-Madre mía, niña… ¡camina más despacio!- gritaba alguien que él conocía a la perfección.

Dejó su tarea para recargarse contra el palo y darle un descanso a su cuerpo tensionado. Le veía. Allí estaba ella. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero tan ruda. Con un yukata blanco de camelias pintorescas rojas adornando los bordes de la prenda. Llevaba dos colas altas. Meciendo sus cabellos rosas natural. Parecía una chiquilla tratando de llegar con apuro. Sus mejillas encendidas, otorgándole ese aire de frescura y excitación. Venía jadeando. La comisura de sus labios delataba sus dientes frontales. Tomaba su ropa con la mano derecha, para que no estrechara sus piernas. Andaba lo que sus geta y torcedura le permitían.

-¡Naruto!-gritó loca de contenta al divisar al hombre de yukata blanca recogida de hombros y piernas. Obi naranja. Era como siempre.

-Haruno-sama ¿cómo sigue?- preguntó preocupado viendo a la despreocupada muchacha cojeando con ayuda de Tsunade.

-Bastante mejor. Uno que otro raspón. Y este tobillo inútil… pero no hay problema. No me iba a quedar acostada todo el día sin hacer nada.

-Es mejor que se cuide, puede empeorar si no se atiende como debe-le comentó áspero.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije yo?-comentó Tsunade llegando bastante fatigada. Se venteaba con su mano, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia.

-Ya ya, no es para tanto- respondió ya fastidiada quitándole seriedad a la cuestión. Se apoyó en la rubia para bajar al suelo y sentarse.-Éste cultivo es impresionante. ¿Te encargas de él tú sólo?- le preguntó mirándole desde abajo usando su mano cómo visera.

-Ehh si- contestó cohibido para volver a tomar la escardilla y seguir su labor.

Tsunade les miró sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo ahí- Yo te dejo acá. Namikaze-sama me mandó a hacer unos papeleos para la próxima semana.-comentó entrecerrando los ojos alerta a cualquier indicio de negación por parte de Sakura. No fue la única, Naruto dejó de arar con rudeza, para poder escuchar cualquier reacción. La rosa se miraba los pies tratando de quitarse tierra que se le había metido entre los dedos. El silencio retumbó por el campo hasta que se volteó a mirar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mirando a Tsunade.

-No… nada nada-comentó con una risilla.-Naruto…

-Si… no te preocupes Tsunade Obaa-chan. Yo me encargo de todo-le respondió con esa sonrisa que mostraba la hilera de dientes blancos.

Sin más, Tsunade otorgó una reverencia a Sakura y se marchó con paso diligente. El silencio volvió a reinar. Era una situación graciosa, que a Naruto le perforaba la tranquilidad. Sabía que le estaba mirando. Estaba bastante nervioso. Por el otro lado a Sakura, parecía que la situación le resultaba gratificante. En pleno campo, sentada, con un sol enorme, rodeada por cientos de sandías más grandes que su cabeza. Y enfrente su amigo trabajando fuertemente. Sonrió ante la imagen.

-Naruto…

El chico frenó de repente- ¿Si? Haruno-sama…

-¿Por qué te encargas de las sandías tú sólo? Hay mucha gente trabajando acá. Podrías tener ayuda. Es una labor muy pesada.

-Porque… le pedí a Namikaze-sama expresamente que yo quería encargarme de esto solo-comentó ya un poco más relajado zafando su yukata para pasar sus brazos y sacarlos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- no le costaba nada preguntar. Ella era una chica directa.

-Porque… las sandías son el recuerdo más valioso que tengo en mi vida…- terminó de decir con esfuerzo cuando pudo descubrir su torso plagado de sudor. El sol delineaba su contorno. Su pecho desnudo, mientras que la prenda blanca como cascada se ensuciaba en el piso. El obi sujetaba la prenda caída y una chica sin experiencia miraba azorada desde su morada.

Ella era una pequeña mocosa en cuanto a hombres. A sus 16 años no había tenido su primer beso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ser un hombre debajo de las ropas. Imaginó que no podría ser mucha la diferencia. Pero demonios, ¡si había! El desgarrador aroma a masculinidad exacerbaba los sentidos. Ella que era una virgen, y no sólo de cuerpo sino de mente… todo esto era nuevo. Era fascinante, era prohibido… era… raro. Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar para frenar ese mar de cosquilleo que le venía de una parte que quedaba debajo de su vientre. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamada deseo? ¿Era eso lo que pasaba antes del… sexo? Hasta pensar la palabra la avergonzaba. Tomó una sandía cercana con sus brazos para fijar su atención en otra cosa. Tomó las mangas de su ropa y comenzó a quitarle el exceso de tierra.

-Tome, no ensucie su ropa…-comentó el hombre arrodillándose a un lado de ella ofreciéndole un trapo roído. La chica tomó la tela mirándole sin expresión alguna.

-Gracias-sin más comenzó a limpiar la fruta con movimientos circulares.-Da lo mismo. La ropa, ropa es. Ya está sucia igual.

-Haruno-sama es una Ojou-sama… para mí es cómo una Hime-sama. Por eso debe comportarse como tal.-le respondió tajantemente encantador mientras iba por una carretilla para echar la recolecta del día.

-Haruno-sama es Sakura y simplemente Sakura. Es una muchacha como todas que si alguna vez fuese una Hime-sama es porque encontró el amor… por nada más- le habló fuertemente para que la escuchase.

-Entonces Hime-sama, por favor permítame subirla al coche real que la llevará de vuelta al palacio.

Con un impulso el rubio tomó a la rosa para subirla a la carretilla. Sakura bajó la mirada recordando que no era la primera vez que la alzaba. Se estaba volviendo un hábito. El estrepitoso latir de su corazón también se estaba volviendo hábito. Tal vez fuese una inmadura, pero sabía que cuando el cuerpo y la mente se confabulaban para complacer al corazón, las cartas ya estaban echadas. La rapidez con la cual fue puesta en la carreta le molestó de alguna manera.-No había necesidad de eso, puedo subir yo sola.

-Déjeme hacerlo-contestó hastió el muchacho

Sakura marcó un seño de mal genio con su frente, causando que se le formaran arrugas- ¿sabes? Yo no soy una niña.

-Entonces deje de actuar como una

Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula. Tomó una sandia y se la arrojó a la cara con una furia innecesaria- Yo podré ser muy niña, pero…pero…-calló. La rosa esperó a que Naruto se levantase y le reprimiera pero no pasó. El hombre estaba echado en el suelo con la sandia incrustada en su cabezota mona. -Ehh… Naruto. Oye… lo siento ¿bueno?... párate no era mi intención.-Ninguna respuesta- Naruto…. Oye no es gracioso…-Nada.

Sakura entró en pánico culposo y se abalanzó hacía el piso. Carretilla, mujer y sandias rodaron por la tierra. Era lo de menos, ¡le había pegado! Realmente ¡le había pegado! La situación no le podía parecer más ridícula y fastidiosa. Ahí botada, con un tobillo torcido, con tierra hasta las pestañas y tratando de alcanzar a un posible muerto. Se arrodilló con toda la rapidez que pudo para gatear y quitar la pesada fruta del rostro del rubio.

Con rostro calmado, parecía en un estado profundo de coma. Tomó sus hombros para despertarlo y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.- NARUTO DESPIERTA- le gritaba con frenetismo. ¿Y qué tal que estuviera muerto? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡El pulso! Llevó sus dedos a su muñeca y su oído a su pecho húmedo. Ahí estaba ese "doki doki" que esperaba. Sus sudores se mezclaban y los vellos rubios del pecho del chico acariciaban sus hebras rosas. Se sentía el sentir y bajar de su pecho debajo de su mejilla redonda. Abrió sus ojos de la impresión cuando sintió que ese latir iba muy rápido… era lo que le pasaba a ella. Pero tal vez era porque se sentía enfermo. Despegó su cabeza pero un fuerte empujón la llevó de vuelta a su lugar.

-Naruto…-musitó arrobada encima de él. Mientras la mano derecha de Naruto la oprimía contra él, con una fuerza magnética.

-Me dolió-fue lo que respondió. Sentía la vibración de su voz a través de sus cuerpos.

-Fue tu culpa baka.

-No, pero esto sí es mi culpa.

Frio, pegachento y aguado fue lo que Sakura sintió después del golpe en su cabeza. Pedazos de fruta bajaban por su cabello y el aroma dulce la envolvió. Con mucha calma se levantó quitando los pedazos fríos de su cara. Toda ella era una mezcolanza de melcocha café rosácea. El rubio reía desbordado, cosa que a Sakura no le cayó muy en gracia.

-… ¿Qué te pasa?- fue lo que le preguntó histérica.

-Le devuelvo el favor.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo devuelvo mejor- y fue cuando le botó un manojo de ramas con tierra a la cara. Naruto se tapó con el antebrazo pero un poco logró llegar a su boca. Comenzó a escupir al instante.

-Eso te pasa por baka.- Dijo Sakura sin recato para ir a la carretilla. Y como si fuese un costal, la volvieron a levantar y a depositar en el transporte. Naruto le mandó una sonrisa y a lo que Sakura sólo frunció el seño para mirar a otro lado con disgusto.

Era ya entrada la tarde, cuando la pareja regresaba a la casa. Una paleta de naranjas se divisaba en el horizonte dando paso a un calor más refrescante al sonar de los grillos ruidosos. Sakura iba semi acostada sobre varias sandias y en su regazo sostenía una con ambos brazos. Sus piernas colgaban balanceándose debido a las piedras del camino que se atoraban en las pequeñas ruedas. El agradable silencio proporcionaba la intimidad a la que habían logrado llegar en tan pocos días. Eso le daba tiempo a Sakura para pensar sobre los días siguientes. Ya era miércoles… dentro dos días las cosas serían altamente peligrosas para su salud mental.

-Seré una novia en dos días-musitó mirando la maleza del camino.

-¿Ehh?-preguntó el rubio que empujaba la carreta.

-En dos días seré una Namikaze

-Le queda bien el apellido Haruno-sama

-Ya no seré Haruno, Naruto.

-Es verdad Namikaze-sama- le contestó sin dejar de fijar la vista en el camino.

-Suena como si llamaras a Minato. Suena raro.

Naruto entre cerró los ojos desviando con esfuerzo una ondulación en el relieve que hizo sacudir la carreta y que Sakura se tensará- Tiene razón.

El silencio los volvió a cubrir haciendo que Sakura se pusiese ansiosa por una respuesta- Sakura… suena bien ¿no te parece? De todas maneras así me llamo yo. Eso es lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que igual seguiré siendo a pesar de lo que llegue a suceder en dos días.

Muy franca como siempre y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, las palabras de Sakura siempre eran brutalmente honestas. Naruto rio con emoción para sus adentros sintiéndose ampliamente feliz, aunque lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo- Realmente Haruno-sama, no puedo. Usted es…

-No vayamos por esos caminos Naruto-fue lo que le dijo cortantemente sin referirse precisamente al sendero por el cual pasaban para ir a la casa.-Por favor.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza para no decir nada que la alterara aun más. Porque vaya su había resultado un pequeño volcán esta pequeña mujer.

-Oye Naruto-musitó Sakura al cabo de unos minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Hmm?-musitó para darle a entender que le escuchaba a pesar de que no la estuviese mirando.

-Hace rato me dijiste, que las sandias eran tu recuerdo más valioso… puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-Porque ellas estaban junto al gran amor de mi vida.

Eso fue suficiente para callar la preguntadera. "El gran amor de la vida de Naruto". Su imaginación voló a partir de ese momento. La primera imagen que llegó a su cabeza fue la hija del clan Hyuuga. Era tan hermosa que le estresaba. Tan frágil, delicada, voluptuosa… todo lo que un hombre le podría agradar de una mujer. Sakura autoevaluó su cuerpo con una rápida mirada y sintió que era un niño en desarrollo. De plano y pequeño busto, hasta sus flacas piernas y trasero de deportista. Deseó ser como ella por un minuto, tal vez así atraería la atención del hombre que le gustaba. ¿Cierto? Porque el gusto nace de lo físico… ¿o no?

-Naruto-habló Sakura

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué clase de mujeres te gusta?

Y la carretilla siguió derecho. Sakura botó la fruta que sostenía para tratar de cogerse de las esquinas del loco vehículo. Naruto gritaba hasta lo que sus pulmones le daban tratando de alcanzar la desbocada carreta. Mala idea soltarla cuando iban en una bajada. Sin embargo esa pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que lo único que pudo hacer su cuerpo fue quedarse tieso. Lo suficiente para soltar los manubrios y dejar que el transporte tomará el curso inclinado del camino.

La rosa gritaba de pavor llamando a Naruto con frenéticas gotas de sudor que empezaron a surgir de la nada. El hombre corría como enajenado con zancadas enormes tratando de darle alcance

-¡FRENE FRENE!- gritaba incoherente el rubio

-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VOY A FRENAR?- le respondió furibunda y con gallos en su voz.

De un momento a otro la carretilla paró gracias a los cuerpos de varios encargados, que al escuchar los gritos demenciales salieron a ver qué pasaba. En resumidas cuentas, con carreta y ocupantes; sandías y Sakura cayeron encima de varios. Quejas de dolor se escucharon, gritos de ¡cuidado! y una preocupada Tsunade salió deprisa.

Después de arreglar el desorden, de limpiar raspones y de llevar a la señora de la casa a su cuarto las cosas volvieron a tener calma. Muy a su pesar, el tobillo lo tenía más inflamado que antes y miraba con mucho rencor al hombre que arrodillado, se disculpa frente a ella por treintava vez.

-Baka…

-¡HARUNO-SAMA PERDONEME!- gritaba asustado con su cabeza tocando el tatami.

-Baka Naruto.-respondía implacable con una mirada asesina. Pero al ver al hombre comportarse como un niño temeroso, dejo su cara agria para reclamar venganza, no sólo por lo de la carreta, sino por un comentario que no le gustó mucho- Esta bien… te perdono-el rostro de rubio cabello sonrió-pero con una condición.

-¿Una condición?-preguntó intrigado. Tsunade que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento se enderezó en su lugar.

-Si realmente es muy sencilla. Sakura-fue lo que dijo

-¿Sa...ku…ra?-preguntó algo desubicado

-¿Ves? No es difícil de pronunciar.

-Harun…

-¡Ehh! No no Sakura, de algo tendrá que servir el chantaje.

Naruto miró a Tsunade, la cual le devolvió la mirada con una aprobación seria.

-Sakura-chan-musitó con mucho temor con ojos cerrados temiendo la ira de la rubia. Si eso del chakra existiera, como en los relatos ninjas, juró haber sentido el aura roja de la vieja Tsunade llena de rencor comiéndole su pobre alma.

-Naruto-fue las palabras que escuchó de la boca del ama de llaves. Su cuerpo tembló ante el inminente castigo, que seguro, recibiría.

-¿Si?-habló por lo bajito.

-Me harías el favor de traer unas compresas y un balde de agua fría…

-Si Tsu…

-Del riachuelo si es posible. Entre más fresca mejor. Ya lo sabes-le interrumpió con ese gesto de futuro arreglo.

Naruto asintió mientras tragaba con una dureza tal que pareció bajar más bien un pedazo de lija en forma de bola. Sin hacer más teatro, realizó una reverencia y se fue corriendo por el encargo. Sakura se quedó mirando con una sonrisa donde ya se había ido el muchacho, mientras Tsunade se levantó para quitar el cobertor de encima de sus piernas para revisar su pierna. Quitó la yukata, dejando ver más de lo debido, ruborizándose al instante.

Sin decir una palabra, la de coletas se levantó con el aplomo con el que se distinguía cuando realizaba cada movimiento. Se dirigió al closet principal, deslizando la puerta para bajar una yukata de dormir y unas bandas limpias para reemplazar las ya usadas por Sakura.

-Sakura- llamó la atención la rubia. La joven miró hacia arriba pendiente de lo que decía la mujer.- quiero que entiendas que me parece muy bien la actitud que estas asumiendo. Pero no quiero que confundas las cosas. Al vino vino y al pan pan. Naruto es un empleado y no es bueno que andes tanto tiempo con él. Tú eres la señora y él…

-¿Un sirviente?-Preguntó acida y de mal genio

-Si lo quieres poner así, si, es un sirviente. No es correcto

-Es un ser humano justamente igual a mí… y es lo único que conozco como amigo. Nunca me han dejado acercarme a nadie. He vivido absolutamente sola toda mi vida. Hasta mi supuesto esposo nunca aparece ante mí. Yo no voy a esperar sentada a que me llegue la vida. Lo siento pero no va a hacer así.

Tsunade suspiró y rió- Ahora entiendo porque el señor te escogió como esposa

-Eso para mí no es cumplido- contestó rabiosa cubriéndose nuevamente con el cobertor.

-"y cabezota como tú pequeño amo… ¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora?"-pensó Tsunade con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando a Sakura en su actitud de berrinchuda.

**Continuará**

Este capítulo resultó para mí, el epítome de la decadencia. Me costó mucho trabajo llegar al tan esperado "Sakura-chan", no quería hacerlo llegar rápido, no tan poco lento. Así que por fin se dio el momento (nota: el chantaje jamás será bueno, así que no acudan a él para obtener lo que desean--- nota mía: a menos que lo que quieran sea genial xD).

**Léxico:**

**Unadon: **Clase de donburi. Es un bol de arroz (gohan) y encima vienen unas tiras de anguila a la parrilla bañadas en salsa dulce.

**Onsen: **Aguas termales volcánicas. Que diera yo por poseer unas propias… en fin.

**Tsukemono: **Plato de encurtidos (daikon-rábano-, pepino, espinaca, lechuga, etc) con gohan.

**Hashi: **Los palitos que se usan para comer.

**Hashioki: **Es el soporte de los palillos.

**Ochazuke: **Bol de arroz, donde encima se cubre con un té verde y le acompaña tsukemono, umeboshi (un encurtido de un albaricoque llamado UME), nori, salmón, entre otros.

**Shima: **Son islas que en realidad son rocas de origen volcánico y son las encargadas de darle forma a los jardines tradicionales japonés.

Gracias por sus comentarios ;)

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ _Promise –Reprise- (Akira Yamaoka-Silent Hill OST)_


	5. 3 días Primera Parte Como cereza fresca

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 5: **

**3 días –Primera Parte- **_**Como cereza fresca**_

_Capítulo dedicado especialmente a MARILYN. Va por ti =D_

Las notas del shamisen salían como brincando a la orden de los dedos de Sakura. La dueña miraba hacia el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube que cobijara los fuertes rayos.

-_Lo digo, lo digo ahora, de no ser por la quebrada pierna, sería novia moderna. De saltos no andaría, y altar con sofisticación danzaría.- _cantaba al compas de su instrumento haciendo que todos los que la escuchaban soltaran una risa al oír las locuras que manifestaba la futura señora Namikaze.

-_Pero yo digo, lo digo ahora, aunque con despelucados cabellos iría, sin duda alguna la más hermosa sería- _le respondió un canto masculino desde un matorral.

Sakura dejó de tocar colocando el instrumento sobre la duela a su lado.- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás ahí?

-Ehhh toda la mañana- dijo la voz desde los arbustos.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa- Ya casi va a ser hora del almuerzo. ¿Me ayudas o te da pereza?

Naruto salió del matorral donde se encontraba echado. Sacudió las ramas de su yukata blanca y ajustó la banda naranja en su frente. El calor no disminuía y el sudor se hacía inevitable. Se acercó a Sakura quedando frente a ella para saludarle con esa sonrisa tan de él y una reverencia. De un brinco subió donde se encontraba. Se puso de espaldas para llevarla en la espalda.

-No hace falta, ya me siento mejor, con que me ayudes a apoyarme yo puedo.

Así que sin cuestionarla, la tomó por un brazo mientras ella hacía lo suyo con esfuerzo. Se recargo contra la baranda con el otro lado del cuerpo y comenzó a subir. Despacio pero seguro.

-Si estabas acá desde hace tanto tiempo… ¿por qué no me saludaste antes?

-Ahhh me quedé dormido.

Sakura le miró de reojo algo incrédula- Ahhh ya. Yo pensé que no te dejaban descansar. Que si no era con las sandías era otra cosa.-Ambos comenzaron a caminar al comedor. Él rodeando a la chica por la cintura y ella con un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio a paso de coja.

-A veces

Sakura no hizo más preguntas y quedaron en silencio.- ¿Cómo es Namikaze-san?... me refiero físicamente. Me es difícil imaginarlo siempre que me encuentro con él. Se nota que es una persona supremamente reservada. No he podido conocerla frente a frente, a pesar de ya haber hablado con él en varias ocasiones. Intenté preguntarle a Tsunade-san en diversas oportunidades pero no me dice nada… así que dejé de hacerlo.

Naruto suspiró cansado tomando a Sakura de una mejor forma, pues se le resbalaba- Namikaze-sama es alto… es… no se mujer. No puedo decir si es guapo o no, eso es raro.-respondió cohibido

-¿Cómo raro?-le preguntó riendo ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Pues si… soy hombre. No voy a decir que un tio es guapo- le respondió rojo de la pena.

-Mira que si eres mojigato- reprochó con suficiencia.

Naruto le miró de reojo-¿Te parezco mojigato?

Sakura le siguió el juego a sabiendas que de toda la casa, ella era la menos indicada para hablar. Vale, ella no tenía experiencia, pero eso no significaba que no quisiese saber cómo eran el derecho… o el revés de las cosas. –Pues un poco, sí.-Naruto paro abruptamente mirándole con sorna-Igual ya me respondiste. Namikaze-san efectivamente es guapo. Y si lo dice un hombre, me fio más.

El rubio se rió con ironía ante la respuesta de Sakura.- ¿Ah sí?

-Si

-Entonces puedo preguntar ¿cómo te gustan a ti?

-¿Cómo me gustan qué?

-Las vacas... ¡Los hombres, niña!

-Primero que todo, no soy una niña… y segundo. Pues haber… los hombres, anda no sé. Caballeros, respetuosos… ya sabes. El estándar común que toda chica quiere. Amables, tiernos, que tengan confianza…

-Yo preguntaba por el aspecto físico.

-No lo sé- tartamudeó un poco al responder- yo nunca he pensando en esas cosas a profundidad.

-Pensé que todas las mujeres lo hacían.

-En un ámbito aterrizado a lo sentimental… si, todo el tiempo. Pero a nivel físico… no se… yo nunca había conocido a un hombre tan cerca a excepción de mi papá y ese sí que está feo.

Naruto soltó una risa cómplice a la risilla de la rosa-Pero…-habló captando la atención del moreno de cabellos rubios- conociéndote… pude saber… que realmente me gusta… un hombre por su forma de ser…. Eso pienso… yo-terminó de hablar bastante avergonzada por lo arrojada que creyó haber sido. ¿La tomaría como una resbalosa? No había sido una confesión exactamente, pero es que… ¡Kami-sama! Que mala era para eso del corazón. Una brisa la despertó de su ensoñación para fijarse que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Sakura se zafó del agarre de su acompañante y cojeó hasta la mesa donde ya se disponía su almuerzo.-Gracias-musitó con suavidad haciendo una reverencia rápida con la cabeza. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus cabellos cubrieran como cortinas, su rostro azorado por un carmesí muy ajeno a lo que había vivido hace apenas algunos días. Fue cuando su mano fue agarrada por la fuerte del hombre. Ese contraste dureza suavidad, que tanto le gustaba. Naruto se acercó detrás de su espalda atrayéndola contra él para susurrarle en su oído.

Sakura apenas temblaba trémula al estimulo de la frase dicha por su amigo. Apenas fue soltada, liberada del agarre y no teniendo el apoyo de su fuerte pecho, se deslizó hasta el tatami totalmente perturbada con ese fuerte latir que le martillaba el corazón.

-Haruno-sama…¿se siente usted bien?- fue lo que le preguntó la joven doncella de azabache cabello a su señora, al verla con orbes abiertos como dos platos verdes y mejillas rojas como maduros tomates.

-"A mí siempre me ha gustado las mujeres que dicen las cosas como las sienten. Me gustan aun más si tienen el cabello rosa, si su nombre es Sakura y gusta de mi"- eso le había susurrado con voz tibia. Con ese aliento picante que le hacía cosquillas por donde pasaba.

* * *

Había estado toda la mañana ida. Después de almorzar un poco de donburi con kusaya y un buen trago de sake, la chica de rosa melena se encontraba un poco mareada mirando al cielo. De tradiciones más bien fijas, el trago a base de arroz servía como complemento al pescado seco de sabor fuerte. Sin embargo la niña se le fue la mano y terminó más que prendida por el alcohol.

Tsunade le llevó a su habitación a traspiés mientras su señora reía por cualquier tontera que se le pasaba por el camino.- ¿Y ahora que le voy a decir Namikaze-sama?-le regañaba la rubia sosteniendo a Sakura por la cintura.

-¡Qué venga a celebrar conmigo a ver si le conozco la cara!-contestó muerta de la risa hipando cada vez más.

La mujer de grandes curvas negaba con la cabeza pensando que así era ella en ese estado. Prometió medirse más con el alcohol… o eso intentaría.

-Niña de favor, quédate quieta.-le rogaba Tsunade con suplicas mientras trataba de recostarla en el futon. Pero la chiquilla siempre se las ingeniaba para escabullirse y tirarle almohadas a su rostro.-Bien, está bien. Quédate acá un momento mientras hablo con el amo.

Una vez se fue, Sakura gateó hasta el pasillo que daba a su cuarto y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre. Dejando sus piernas al aire para mecerlas. Se encontraba tan aturdida que veía y no le parecía real nada. Sentía una nata cubriéndole los ojos. Podía ver, pero no se sentía completamente racional. Se recostó contra la columna de madera y comenzó a sonreír. Sus mejillas redondas y rosas por el mareo le pintaban de colores el rostro. Recordaba la causa de su excesivo consumo con el sake. Era rubio, era grande y siempre vestía de blanco.

El cabello se le venía a la cara, trataba de ponerlo atrás pero no podía sentir mucho sus manos. Le hacían cosquillas y por el fresco que hacía y el tono naranja del cielo, supo que ya muy pronto la noche caería. Le entró un sueño extraño pero no quiso seguirlo. Sólo miraba fijamente al piso. Quería hablar de eso que le sucedía con alguien.

-Me siento rara-dijo a nadie. Todos los encargados pasaban rara vez por el ala de la habitación de Sakura. Expresa orden de Namikaze-san.

-Debe ser por el sake que tomó-respondió una masculina voz detrás de ella. Se le escuchaba tan adulta y tan madura que Sakura cayó en un trance hipnótico.

-Yo sí creo-soltó sin tener idea de con quién hablaba-Me tome más de cuatro botellas. Pero eran chiquitas… creo. Sabe rico caliente-dijo entre risas.

-¿Sabe? Es peligroso para una dama andar sola en ese estado…Haruno-dono.

-Yo no soy una dama-le respondió a carcajadas-Yo me llamo Sakura y me puedo… ¿qué iba a decir?… si…Namikaze-san.

El hombre emitió una risa y se sentó detrás de ella. La mujer sintió su calor corporal envolverle la espalda. Era grande, mucho más que ella, veía su sombra delante. Olía tan bien. Olía delicioso. Seguro se había acabado de bañar.

-Huele rico-comentó con ojos cerrados y sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Le parece?-preguntó con aire ronco y atrayente cerca de su oído.

La mujer exhaló excitada por la cercanía para afirmar con la cabeza. Desinhibición completa, algo muy extraño en ella tomaba control. Se sentía más osada y mucho más adulta. Era una sensación nueva y quería dejarse llevar. La rodearon por detrás con los brazos. Pudo ver la yukata negra con bordados platas de grullas al vuelo. Le abrazaba con una fuerza tal que podía sentir como sus antebrazos traspasaban debajo de las ropas. Que podía sentirla toda, sus fuertes latidos acompañados de su piel inquieta y erizada.

-Yo no me quiero casar Namikaze-san-suspiró seria.

-Es una lástima, porque yo si-respondió atrayéndola más hacía a él. Abriendo sus piernas masculinas la deposito en el hueco que su cuerpo había formado. Ahora casi encima de él y abrazada con su agarre de hombre depositó su duro mentón en el hombro de Sakura. La chica deliraba y se sentía ajena en su cuerpo. Su mente le gritaba un "alto", pero su cuerpo francamente no quería responderle. Era ver a otra manejándola. Trató de voltear su rostro para verle. Quería reconocerle. Quería ver cómo era. Teniéndole ahí sabía que era joven, de hermosa contextura física y de increíble aroma.

-Sí voltea a mirarme, debe estar consciente de las consecuencias-susurró desde su posición a lo que Sakura sólo pudo respirar más rápido.

-¿Es así de feo? Porque alguien me contó que era guapo-contestó irónica descargando su mejilla contra la de él. Le sintió la piel pastosa. Seguro de rasurarse todos los días.

El hombre la abrazó más fuerte al sentirla tan expuesta y tan dócil. Tan blanda y tan dispuesta. Si no supiera que estaba ebria la habría tomado ahí y ahora. Sin importarle estar fuera de una cama o de una alcoba. Le desgarraría la yukata con salvajismo para morderle la carne blanda y perla de su vientre. Sí, eso se le antojaba. Sin darle respuesta tomó el rostro con una mano y la guió hasta su boca. Tragó sus labios tiernos con sabor a sake, relamiéndolos con lujuria. Había tomado su primer beso.

Era tan torpe, tan inexperta que no sabía que hacía. Había cerrado los ojos para recibir las ganas irrefrenables de su futuro esposo. Sabía tan bien, su mentón golpeaba el suyo cada vez que ella intentaba hacer un movimiento. Fallaba siempre al intentar igualarse a su nivel. Gimió por entre sus dientes cuando sintió como la gran mano le quitaba la cinta del cabello y sumergía los dedos en sus cabellos rosas. Le aproximaba más a su cuerpo. Le sentía el aliento excitado, le sentía la rigidez corporal. No podía dar crédito a que ella lo pusiese en ese estado. Se relajó y dejó que él la sostuviera. Dejó de mover sus labios cansados para tratar de enfocar su mirada en el hombre. No lo veía bien, veía algo borroso haciendo que su enfoque brincará a varias direcciones.

Se veía confundida y sumamente cansada. Se notaba que había gastado todas sus energías en la primera aproximación a una experiencia casi sexual. Con la boca entreabierta tratando de agarrar enormes bocanadas de aire pudo contemplarla hasta el empalague. Si le soltaba la cabeza, de seguro se iría para atrás. Se acercó con suavidad.

-Haruno-dono me gusta mucho-susurraba con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Refregaba su frente contra la grande de Sakura-la quiero, la deseo… no sabe cuánto la he anhelado.-Estaba envuelto en tanta pasión que la rosa sólo le escuchaba sin hacer un gesto en particular. El sake comenzaba a darle mucho sueño.- Déjeme –lamió sus labios- amarla- besó sus mejillas calientes.

Sakura trató de abrir sus ojos y con fuerzas sacadas de las ganas tomó el rostro borroso y llevó sus pequeños labios sobre los del hombre. Respiró profundamente diciendo un –Naruto- después todo fue negro.

* * *

-No debiste haber hecho eso- fue lo que escuchó al dirigirse a su cuarto. Tras una columna, una mujer de hermosa figura y rubios cabellos centellando por la luna le miraba con reproche. Y al juzgar por sus brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho, estaba bastante molesta.- Me escuchaste niñito. Este juego se te está saliendo de las manos.

El hombre cerró los puños con dureza viendo al suelo, se le antojaba más interesante mirar la tableta que encarar a Tsunade y sus ojos de ira- Esto no nunca fue un juego… es una manera de probarla.

-¿Probarla? No sé quién te creas, pero ella no es un perro o un objeto del cual puedas disponer cuando se te pegue la gana.

El hombre intentó seguir derecho ignorando la reprimenda de la mujer. Con paso firme y espalda tensa se detuvo cuando le agarró su hombro con dureza- Huye, pero el problema está durmiendo allá en estos momentos.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza- Pequeño amo, le recomiendo que le cuente la verdad por su bien y el de ella.

-Yo la amo, Tsunade-Obaa chan-le respondió de inmediato con temor en su voz. Nada comparado a cuando se presentaba ante su doncella.

-Por eso te digo que dejes ya esto. Sabes como está. Mira no más el estado en que la tienes. Jugar doble, no es ético. No es algo de ti y es algo que repruebo desde que iniciaste está loca idea.

-¿Entonces por qué no le cuentas?- la encaró con agrura mirándole rabioso.

-Porque yo soy leal. Te crié… eres como un hijo para mí. Por eso me duele ver que juegues así con Sakura.

El hombre tomó la mano de Tsunade que reposada en su hombro y la tomó con ambas suyas acunándolas para transmitirle tranquilidad- Yo te juró que no juego con ella. Esto, para mí es importante. Necesito está certeza… no quiero ver que lo que más he amado resulte falso. No podría con otro sufrimiento más.

-¿No tienes pruebas suficientes? Mírala, se nota que nunca había tomado alcohol y se pegó a esa botella como una lapa. Está desorientada, está más perdida que flor en un desierto-el chico mordía su labio con sabor a Sakura, siendo fuertemente regañado-¡MIRALA!

Obedeció en el acto y ahí estaba. La chica borracha de indecisión. Se le notaba la inexperiencia, su falta de conocimiento en el terreno del romance. Tirada roncando boca arriba porque alguien le dijo que le gustaba y estando comprometida no hayo solución más allá del fondo de una botella."Naruto"… eso había dicho en delirios embriagados. De verdad debería bastar con eso.

-El haber sufrido no significa que se tenga el derecho de hacer sufrir a otros…. Sólo faltan tres días, casi dos. Tenlo presente.

Sin más, Tsunade dio vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo principal. El hombre, que en ese momento se sentía un chiquillo, negó con la cabeza para apartar su propio remordimiento. Palmeó sus mejillas con euforia- Es verdad, en dos días. En dos días y esto habrá acabado.-Sin más, corrió rápidamente a la habitación.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Un frío le había sacado de su sueño. Sintió que había sido eterno, pero el mareo al levantarse de un golpe le hizo saber que habría dormitado máximo unos cinco minutos. Estaba envuelta en una densa nube vaporosa de sake que le cortaba la conciencia. No recordaba nada de nada, pero se obligó a hacer un balance mental para sacar cuentas concluyentes. La realidad la golpeó como una roca contra la nariz. Se había entregado a Namikaze Minato sin objeción… y como guinda de paste le había dicho Naruto. En conclusión: era una zorra.

Y sin embargo sentía su cuerpo cansado y sus labios le ardían. Se llevó la lengua al inferior y esbozó una mueca de dolor. Con su dedo índice tocó el área afectada y vio un deje de sangre manchando su huella dactilar. Se tocó con todos sus dedos y le dolieron los labios. Era la primera vez que eran utilizados para un propósito más complicado que comer o beber. Despabilándose un poco sacudió su cabeza con dureza y notó su cabello suelto. Buscó a tientas su lazo y amarró con deficiencia. Quedando mechones sueltos sobre sus hombros y un moño a medio hacer. Remangó las mangas para despertarse del todo.

Sintió el fresco de la noche y su vista volvió a la normalidad. Masajeó sus sienes con afán refregando su rostro para pasarlo por su cabeza hasta la nuca donde las dejó envolviendo su propio cuello. Había soñado con él. Le recordaba vivido. Con sus brazos tensos cubiertos de vellos rubios. Se le antojaban monísimos al fulgor del sol. Destellaban dándole a su tez una luminosidad muy atrayente. Lo recordaba trabajando, apareciendo detrás de los matorrales y diciéndole: "A mí siempre me ha gustado las mujeres que dicen las cosas como las sienten. Me gustan aun más si tienen el cabello rosa, si su nombre es Sakura y gusta de mi".

¡Eso a toda luz había sido una declaración! ¿Cierto? ¿A quién preguntarle? No podía ir con Tsunade-san. Sólo Kami-sama sabría lo que le diría. ¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO CON ELLA? Algo muy especial por Naruto había empezando a surgir en ella. Eso más allá del gusto, más allá de la lógica, más allá de su deber. Se odio a si misma por empezar a sentir eso. Eso que jamás había tenido el placer de sentir. De cohibirse ante el aire varonil de su cuerpo, de quererse sentir vulnerable ante la protección de sus brazos. Ahora a tres días de casarse con un desconocido, odio aun más la idea. Porque por primera vez en su vida empezaba a entender lo que significaba "gustar". Gustar a ese nivel salvaje del cuerpo, en ese gustar de la complicidad, de la diversión que se haya en lo simple de lo cotidiano.

Ilusionada, añoraba que ese nuevo sentir evolucionara en eso que las personas llamaban "amor". Quería saber qué era eso. Quería saber de primera fuente qué era cuando alguien decía con toda seguridad "es que sin ti, yo me muero". ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que alguien muriera sin tener a otro a su lado? Algo muy especial comenzaba a tomar forma dentro del corazón y la mente de Sakura. Una silueta de humo que tomaba la forma de Naruto.

Se sentía culpable. Se sentía sucia. Era obvio, le gustaba el criado de su esposo. Que desgracia. Pero quiso sentirse egoísta por primera vez en su vida. Quiso disfrutar de eso, aunque fuese para ella sola. Nadie lo tendría que saber. Disimularía amor ante su esposo, pero para ella la verdad la embargaría para brindarle un placer culposo sólo a ella. Pensó que podría vivir con eso… pero no. Rio de ella misma con locura, tan fuerte que fue escuchada.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa… Sakura-chan?-escuchó la voz de los matorrales. Escuchó el crujir de las hojas. Se levantaba. Tenía que evitar el encuentro. Su corazón maldito tomaba las riendas de su proceder con la ayuda del sake y entonces comprendió que primero estaba la razón y con ella, la obligación de respeto.

-Quédate allá… por favor Naruto- ordenó la rosa. El rubio obedeció, sin embargo ella sabía que la escuchaba.-Me reía porque descubrí algo nuevo en mí. Algo que ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida, y sin embargo me obligo a rechazarlo.

Naruto miraba al cielo, mientras mordía su labio inferior y apretaba sus puños. Le miraba sentado detrás de los matorrales. La divisaba hermosa. Con pequeñas lágrimas tratando de derramarse de los ojos verdes, como gotas en una fuente.- ¿Soy yo el culpable?

-No…tú sólo me haces bien… pero yo me encargué de hacerlo mal. Naruto… -Sakura hipó riendo con amargura limpiando las lágrimas que se metieron a sus labios.- ¿sabes? Soy una mentirosa.

-¿Namikaze-sama tiene que ver?

Ella sólo pudo estrujar su ropa bajo los dedos nerviosos.- Está bien Sakura-chan. Yo los vi y te felicito. Es normal pues son marido y mujer- respondió con un timbre de voz que le cortó lo que le quedaba de calma. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y ahogó un gritillo entre respiraciones arrítmicas. Esto era para bien, así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-Sakura-chan tú sabes que…

-Déjame terminar por favor. Es un poco difícil exponerse así por primera vez, pero quiero que sea algo bueno-el muchacho miró hacia abajo pugnando en su interior una lucha desgarradora. Quería ir, abrazarla, rodearla de besos, de caricias miles. De raptarla a una realidad construida de lo prohibido.-Siempre fui una niña muy malcriada, y cuando me dijeron que tenía que casarme… no objeté. Porque esa es mi obligación. Cuando uno nace, nace con ciertas responsabilidades… y la mía es estar al lado de Namikaze-san.- Sakura paró su explicación para sorber por su nariz y retomar fuerzas.-Ante todo le debo respeto, él será mi esposo. Por eso ya no puedo hablarte.

-Lo sé- oyó a Naruto con voz firme.

-Pero quiero que escuches esto bien-Naruto alzó su rostro para verle entre las hojas. La vio como jamás vista. Perfecta muñeca de yukata gris jaspeada de azul, de rosas cabellos sueltos al compás del sutil viento, mojada por su llanto frio y nariz roja. Su rostro se mostraba decidido, con una sonrisa tan sincera que le marcó el latir precipitado de su pobre corazón. Tan redondas como bolas, sus lágrimas saltaban de sus pestañas largas y negras, tomaba sus ropas con sus manos finas de dedos largos. Le vio tan segura que le asustó, pero no tanto como las palabras que diría- Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón-Naruto heló con la confesión de la muchachita.-Y mi corazón… es tuyo Uzumaki Naruto.

Fue cosa de un segundo. Fueron las palabras que a sus oídos, habían logrado pararle la vida y darle una significancia tan extrema que no dudo que su vida acabaría si ella no estaba a su lado. Se apoyó en su pierna para pararse y darle alcance pero ella ya se había ido.

El olor de la cereza fresca veraniega impregnaba el ambiente dándole a entender que el juego estaba llegando más allá de lo permitido mientras un cielo pintado de noche salpicaba estrellas destellantes.

**Continuará**

Ohhhh Ní hǎoma?!!! Wo hen hǎo ní ne? ;)

Así los saludaré de ahora en adelante xD. Acá donde leen a su servidora está en clases de putonghua o mandarín xD. Se me ha hecho una tarea titánica pero divertidísima. Logré grabar el audio de unas de mis clases y si puedo subirla a mi blog les avisaré, para que se rían de mi un rato.

Cosas que decir de este capítulo y sobre otras sandeces varias:

-OHHHH me decidí por empezar a ponerle sabor a este fic. Debo decir que mi mentecita pervertida maquina cosas gracias a los miles de mangas smut que leo xD. Aichhh mangas como Honey x Honey Drops me encienden la imaginación. HO HO HO … en fin -_-U.

-Les recomiendo un manga llamado "Please, save my earth" de Hiwatari Saki. Es realmente hermoso, la temática es a la par de extraña pero buenísima y la evolución en el diseño de los personajes es bárbaro.

-Hace una semana kinda por ahí y hace unos días terminé Chrno Crusade y Flame of Recca… y O M G… QUE MANGAS TAN BUENOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sniff son shonen y son GENIALES, los amé. Lloré como una niñita… creo que aun lloro. Totalmente recomendados. No vean los animes… ellos suckean ¬¬¬¬¬ ARRIBA EL MANGA!

**Léxico:**

**Donburi: **Plato de gohan con vegetales y carne encima.

**Kusaya: **Es un pescado seco. De olor muy fuerte. Realmente es un plato de gusto adquirido (como el durián-fruta… de olor horrible... eso dicen. Yo jamás lo he probado pero me gustaría A VER QUE O QUÉ) y se acompaña con sake.

**Bueno… **no siendo más

zàijiàn!!!!!! (Adiós =D)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ _Rolling Star (Yui- Bleach 5 Opening)_


	6. 3 días Segunda Parte Un botón

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 6: **

**3 días –Segunda Parte- **_**Un botón **_

Cuando entró, la divisó arrodillada frente a su espejo de carey cepillando su larga melena. Llevaba una yukata blanca, de esas que usaba para bañarse.

-Parece que hoy va a llover- le saludó con una risa burlona.

Sakura bajó la mirada con casualidad. Tomó una peineta de cuatro cerdas y amarro un lado de su cabello para que la poca brisa de verano le lamiera el cuello. Tsunade observaba preocupada a la rosa, y ella sabía de quien era culpa- Nunca te habías despertado por tu cuenta y menos después de lo de ayer. Vaya sorpresa me he llevado- continuó fingiendo para así tomar una conversación normal sin involucrar sensibilidades.

-Hoy… hace más calor que de costumbre.- dijo después de un silencio nada digno de ella.

Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza mientras recogía las prendas sucias de Sakura que ella misma había doblado y acomodado en un rincón.- No tienes que recoger esto, para eso estamos.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no me quita ni me da. Son mi cosas además de todo, me siento mal que otros dispongan de mi propio desorden-Tsunade le miraba de en hito en hito no concibiendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar- Tsunade-san, me quiero bañar, huelo terrible-soltó con su aire de costumbre y risilla cómplice a un gesto de desagrado a su propio hedor.

La rubia asintió con alivio- Bien porque me daba un poco de pena decírtelo.- Sakura se paró con esfuerzo teniendo cuidado de no forzar el tobillo lastimado.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?-preguntó el ama de llaves terminando de sacar la ropa que su ama usuaria ese día.

Sakura levantó su yukata de manera provocativa como juego de mujer fatal. Levantando poco a poco la ropa hasta develar su pierna hasta la rodilla- Mejor, no me puedo ver.

Tsunade soltó una risa- Hay niña, he visto más curvas en una escoba. Anda vamos que estamos un poco ocupados hoy.

La rosa hizo un puchero de queja ante la risa por su cuerpo. Bien, no era la madeja de la sexualidad, pero tenía lo suyo. Aprovechando que Tsunade salió primero levantó su yukata para ver sus senos. Bien, no eran grandes, de hecho eran un poco pequeños. Negó con la cabeza y salió con la prisa que pudo para darle alcance a la mujer mejor dotada que ella.

Salió al jardín y supo que Naruto ya no estaría ahí. El corazón le brinco y los labios le ardieron. Los dos vestigios de los dos hombres que gobernaban su razón y pasión. Llevó su mano al pecho gritando un – Sayonara Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin más dio media vuelta para el baño. Una vez se adentró en los corredores de la casa, un resoplido surcó las ramas de griñolera bamboleando las setas rojas que le adornaban. Un tarareo salió de los labios de un hombre acostado viendo al cielo sin nubes- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… Sakura-chan.

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- fue lo primero que pensó Sakura cuando no vio absolutamente nada conocido. Había perdido de vista a Tsunade en el camino al patio. Llegó a creer que podía llegar por su cuenta… pero entre más cruzaba corredores menos se ubicaba… ¿y dónde estaba toda la gente de esa casa?

La duela crujía con cada paso torpe que daba. Sobó su tobillo con rapidez volviendo a mirar por todos lados. No podría ser tan grande la propiedad. Más que enorme, era compleja. No le veía sentido tanto pasillo y se notaba que por esa ala, no se pasaba un trapo con jabón hace ya mucho tiempo. Eso notó cuando empezó a dejar huellas por el suelo. Imaginó la suela de sus pies desnudos con una capa extra de mugre. Le entró un poco de asco y eso aumentó su determinación para salir de ahí.

Fue cuando el corredor terminó en un pasillo sin salida donde daba un fusuma enorme. Dos monumentales remolinos azules adornaban el par de puertas, mientras que unas rayas rojas cursaban rectas como trayectos paralelos en la base del portón. Sakura miró hacia atrás temiendo que alguien la viera. Estaba segura que su curiosidad la obligaría a deslizar las puertas y era mejor evitar el regaño.

Sin más interrupciones el polvo levantado envolvió sus fosas nasales como mantas de picazón. Movió su nariz para evadir la molestia asomando su grande frente por la ranura que había. Había luz. Echó un rápido vistazo al interior para percatarse que no hubiese nadie decidiéndose a entrar antes de ser vista. Una vez dentro vio la imagen de un hombre que adornaba la pared. Era un pergamino con una pintura enorme. Dos antorchas de metal de un metro con cincuenta eran las únicas custodias del recinto. Su luz lograba un efecto danzarín sobre la sombra de Sakura provocando en ella ganas de saltar para atraparla. Se acercó con cuidado para detallar la pintura. Era preciosa, un hombre de rubios cabellos casi cortos, casi largos. De un perfil tan sobrio, tan sumamente galante que le arrobó como adolecente enamorada de alguien mayor.

Vestía un haori negro con bordados de hiedras verdes. Se encontraba sentado con aire de grandeza. Un gran señor. Eso fue lo que pensó Sakura. Un hombre hermoso… era muy parecido a Naruto. A Naruto… era su viva imagen. Lo único diferente tal vez eran sus ojos y las marcas zorrunas en las mejillas del Uzumaki.

Sakura se acercó a la pintura tocándola con sus dedos índice y corazón. Un polvillo cubrió sus huellas dactilares mientras la mirada glauca deambulaba por los bordes de la imagen. Fue cuando su boca quedó reseca, sus mejillas se encendieron y el nombre "Namikaze Minato" apareció en la esquina inferior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura gritó, las velas se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

-Los padres de Sakura enviaron la carta de respuesta a la boda de mañana- habló Tsunade entregándole un pergamino de color verde.

El joven amo tomó el encargo abriéndolo con prisa- ¿y bien? ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad arrodilla frente a él con actitud diligente.

-Están… muy contentos- contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus dientes blancos.

-Era de esperarse. Era lo que querían desde hace ya muchos años, junto con sus

-…padres. Lo sé. Deben estar contentos también… aunque no estén.

Tsunade le miró seria- Sakura… es una niña muy despistada- soltó de repente para cambiar el pesado ambiente.

-Ni que lo digas. Mira que no darse cuenta

-No lo digo por eso, es que en este momento anda perdida en la casa.

-Ya veo, aun no se acostumbra

-No, lo digo literalmente-afirmó desesperada.- Yo me adelanté de ida al baño y ella… bueno se perdió. En este momento la están buscando, pero recibimos el correo así que vine directamente a entregártelo.

El joven Namikaze rió con mucha gana- Ve a buscarla antes de que yo lo haga, no me quiero hacer responsable si la encuentro primero.

Tsunade se levantó teniendo cuidado de no develar ni un centímetro de piel de su cuerpo- Eres un pequeño pervertido.

-Eso es muy cierto. Así que vamos a ver quien la encuentra primero.

Los dos concursantes comenzaron a correr.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que dijo Tsunade abriendo de un manotón las puertas haciendo que las velas se apagaran en un parpadeo. Sakura chilló del susto.

-Tsunade-san no haga eso por Kami-sama, casi ¡ME MATA DEL SUSTO!- le acusó con su mano en el pecho tratando de otorgarle un ritmo normal.

-Eso te digo yo, que susto nos das. ¿Cómo es posible que te pierdas y termines por acá tan lejos?- reprimía a Sakura furibunda mientras la agarraba del antebrazo para sacarla del cuarto.

-No lo sé. Sólo llegué-respondía como chiquilla descubierta.- ¿Cómo me encontró?

-Seguí las pisadas en el suelo.

-¡Lo sé! Se nota que no limpian por allá hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué no…

-¡Porque así lo dispuso el señor… Sakura!- la interrumpió con un deje de malgenio. Acto seguido la soltó recobrando la compostura. Sakura acarició su brazo por la presión que la rubia imprimió al final.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…

-No Sakura. Perdóname tu a mí.- Tsunade ajustó sus coletas y limpió su cuello sudoroso- ¿Viste algo?

Sakura hizo una mueca inexacta ante la pregunta.-Lo que viste allá dentro, es algo que no se habla en esta casa. Como futuro miembro de ella debes entenderlo. Lo que viste, no lo digas.

Sakura le miró extrañada. ¿Cómo estaba eso de no decir sobre el mismo dueño de la casa? Era su propia imagen y ¿no podía decir nada sobre ella?... esa casa era algo extraña.

-Anda vámonos ya.

Sakura apuró el paso dando brinquitos evitando colocar su pie lastimado sobre el piso.- ¿Por qué tanto afán?

-Porque francamente hueles terrible- bromeó Tsunade tomando la delantera. De seguro ese chiquillo estaría por esos rumbos y era mejor mantenerlo alejado de Sakura. Sólo quedaba un día. Veinticuatro horas debía mantenerla a salvo. Todo esto era cuestión de horas para terminar.

-Tsunade-san… espere por favor. No puedo-le pedía Sakura con clementes jadeos ante el paso apurado del ama de llaves. Estaba mucho mejor de su herida, pero tampoco para una maratón.

La rosa limpiaba su frente sudorosa ante el esfuerzo y el asqueroso calor que absorbía su alma. No podía más. Realmente no podía más. Un descanso. Un pequeño receso de cinco segundos era lo que necesitaba. Apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando para que la sangre lograra tener un nivel normal de oxigeno. Jadeó con el ceño fruncido para volver a ver hacía adelante. Tsunade ya no estaba...

-"¿Cómo es esto posible?"-pensaba Sakura incrédula. Otra vez sola. Pero ahora estaba en un corredor que daba al jardín. La joven camino despacio recogiendo su cabello a totalidad. Con una destreza propia de la práctica, anudó en un chongo perfecto su estorboso cabello, con la ayuda de la peineta de púas anchas. Suspiró ya recuperada dejando sus manos sobre la cintura. Caminó por instinto hacía el pasillo principal, a sabiendas que era el que conectaba la entretejida distribución.

Pegó un gritico que fue acallado por una mano sucia que le tapo la boca. Sakura abrió los ojos como si con ellos pudiese expresar lo que su boca no podía. Respiró rápidamente con una angustia tal que la sangre se le fue de las manos.

-Soy yo- y con eso la sangre pulso a una velocidad tan abrumadora que sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese color que tanto les parecía gustar.- Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hablar- le susurró atrás de su oreja. Si, como le gustaba. Porque a pesar de su poca experiencia se estaba comenzando a conocer a ella misma. Le parecía una aventura a la par de emocionante saber por dónde se le expresaba el placer y de que maneras le activaban el delirio.

-Me dijiste expresamente que ya no me podías hablar. Es algo que estoy cumpliendo.-Dijo ronco de la emoción al pensar ser descubiertos. La chica entrecerró los ojos y agradeció la perspicacia de la que él hacía gala. Con un ímpetu calmado por obligación hizo que retrocediera con él hasta la oscuridad del pasillo por donde había salido la chica hace un rato.

La emoción del momento era tanto para la rosa que quiso reír con demencia. El hombre le sujetaba las dos manos con una de él. La dualidad hombre-mujer era algo que él le patentaba con el más mínimo gesto. Él fuerte y grande y ella débil y enclenque. Sus manos sudaban frío. Su cuerpo parecía relatarle a su mente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Al calor de la mañana y sumergidos bajo el velo oscuro que otorgaban las paredes del dejado pasillo, el hombre arrinconó a su presa. Aun la mantenía maniatada y de espaldas. No pensaba voltearla. Así que la apoyó de frente contra la pared. El hombre soltó las muñecas de la muñeca de mirar glauco. Liberada, Sakura posó sus manos sobre la fría estructura viendo los efectos que los años comenzaban a hacerle al muro. Pegó su frente despacio sintiendo el frio que le otorgaba la piedra. Casi no respiraba debido a una emoción incontrolada y a la mano sobre su boca seca.

-No rompo las reglas. Así debe ser- Sakura asintió con su cabeza agradeciendo la malicia que ella desposeía.- Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de hacer esto…Sakura-chan.-Naruto aprisionó a la dueña de su cuerpo y alma contra la pared. Jadeó como reflejo mandando su mano a la pierna derecha de la rosa. Podía sentir su piel ardiendo bajo la delgada tela. No tenía puesto una yukata formal. Estaba aun en pijama y la labor era más fácil. Sin detenerse mucho a pensar posó la poderosa palma contra el muslo y con los dedos subió la tela.

Sakura se debatía de mil formas posibles. Pero todo era tan delicioso y tan mágico… que decidió lavarse las culpas. Pues eso era lo que le permitía Naruto. Él estaba haciendo cumplir su promesa. Miró hacía arriba y la oscuridad le permitió cubrir su desvergüenza. Quiso llorar… sin duda alguna.

-No llores por favor- le rogó pegando su boca a la oreja.- Tú has sido una buena niña. Lo has hecho bien, soy yo. No has quebrado tu promesa y con ello tu respeto está intacto.-le musitó acongojado al sentirla temblar.

Sakura quitó con suavidad la mano que mantenía prisionera su boca y a toda respuesta hablada, tomó el dorso de la mano del hombre y la beso con una ternura tal que Naruto sólo pudo refregar su frente contra la cabeza de Sakura. Con sólo ese gesto supo el rumbo que ambos, por un acuerdo tácito, habían decidido seguir. Sin miramientos tomó el accesorio que sujetaba el cabello rosa para desbordar los hilos por la fuerza de la gravedad. Sakura a todo gesto y por respeto al esfuerzo de Naruto, decidió corresponderle con mimos. Su boca sólo podía decretarle caricias en lugar de palabras. Besos esporádicos y de corta duración fue lo que hizo en toda la mano del hombre. Como un pajarillo danzando en el suelo. Una pequeña muestra de afecto, de poca permanencia, pero de devoción total.

Naruto enterró el rostro entre los cabellos de Sakura inhalando ese olor a ella. Porque ese aroma a verano era de ella. El sudor de ella contenía eso que a él le encantaba. Una esencia que le atrofiaba la lógica y le soltaba las riendas como caballo sin cochero. Se refregó de una manera tan suave que cada cabello lograba hacerle cosquillas que le soltaban una sonrisa enamoradiza. Besaba su cabeza con cuidado y sus manos atareadas en lo suyo. Una recibiendo atenciones y la otra divagando entre pliegues blandos de ropa blanca. Con precaución logró introducir su mano por debajo de la yukata para acariciar el interior de la pierna de Sakura. Ella respingó asustadiza y cerró sus piernas en el acto como un acto reflejo que hasta ella misma le asombró. El rubio soltó una risa sin tomar cartas en el asunto. No había presiones, había deseo, eso era claro. Pero para que una flor florezca necesitaba de cuidados. Era un proceso largo de consagración para que el resultado fuese simplemente perfecto. Ella era un botón apenas. Y eso era más que un tesoro.

Sacó la mano sin prisa para ponerla en los ojos de ella. Un poco temerosa hipo pero se dejo hacer. Sabía que el acto de entrega debía ser también un acto de confianza. Y eran esos momentos donde se generaban los lazos poderosos. Con valentía dejó que él la voltease para quedar frente a frente. Ella volaba ante la sutileza que brindaba el empleado de su casa. Si un juez hubiese tenido que juzgarla, no tendría pruebas, pues él no permitía que ella faltase a su palabra.

La recostó contra la pared y pasó la mano izquierda a cumplir la labor de venda sobre los orbes glaucos. Así dejo libre su mano más habilidosa para hacerse cargo del momento. Con tacto fino paso sus dedos callosos por la mejilla izquierda de ella arrobándola de un fino carmesí.

Sakura supo lo que quería. Era tan claro el deseo que fue lo suficientemente poderoso para otorgarle un segundo de madurez emocional. Así que a tientas busco el rostro del hombre que le robaba los suspiros y logró dar con su boca. Por alguna razón se sentía experimentada. Ella ya había besado, pero fingiría que nada de eso había ocurrido. Este sí sería su primer beso; lo decidió contenta.

Con disposición se paró en punticas tratando de darle alcance. Pensó caer, pero él con amabilidad la sostuvo de la cintura otorgándole la confianza para seguir. Fue rápida y audaz. Como aquella que roba un dulce y huye en secreto. Porque eso sintió. No fue embriagante lujuria como aquella noche. Esta vez fue una experiencia cándida como el día. Fue tocar lo anhelado pero alejarse para no gastarlo. Fue sentir lo sensible con lo sensible. Un estremecimiento a un punto tal, que pudo sentirle el aroma. Olía a daifuku. Era tan nítido que se felicitó por el hallazgo cuando el fugaz contacto se detuvo. Cuando volvió a su lugar no pudo evitar reír. Naruto aun serio se relajó al ver las dos manzanas que tenía su niña en las mejillas y la risilla que se le desbordaba entre los dientes.

-Eres imposible- le susurró con un cansancio enamorado mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mano que cubría los ojos de la joven.-La doncella riendo y el lacayo rendido a los pies de su señora.

Sakura posó sus manitos encima de la grande de Naruto queriendo quitar el velo oscuro de su vista. Pero Naruto apretó su mano-No- fue lo que dijo con severidad. Ella sólo mordió su labio y asintió.

-Sakura- escucharon a unos pocos metros. Sakura se erizó de una manera mortal. Imágenes le golpearon las entrañas y el pánico tomó posesión de sus reflejos. Menos mal Naruto resultó más sagaz. Pues sin ella notarlo la quitó de la pared para darle un pequeño empujón y soltarla al pasillo iluminado mientras él se perdía en las sombras.

Con mucha torpeza casi sigue derecho pero gracias al cuerpo de Tsunade, se estrelló de lleno y terminando en el suelo como guanábana cayendo del árbol. La rubia no era tonta, los dientes los tenía de leche pero no le habían crecido ayer.- ¿Qué hacías?

Kami-sama, estaba tan despistada que no se le ocurría nada bueno. De hecho ni siquiera se le ocurría algo. Todo había sido tan rápido que la cabeza rondaba momentos más agradables y bastante lejos de su cuerpo torpe y casi desnudo. Con la rapidez propia de alguien que acaba de caer en cuenta de su error, la heredera de los Haruno apretó su yukata hasta lo imposible y buscó a tientas la peineta que Naruto le había quitado. No estaba, así que tomo su cabello rápidamente para sujetarlo con una mano y hacer una coleta improvisada que mandó hacía atrás para lucir un poco más pulcra. La marejada rosa se extendió en su espalda y su dueña se levantó con decoro.

-Le pedí que me esperara Tsunade-san… pero no me escuchó. Me perdí, recorrí como loca los pasillos hasta que gracias a Kami-sama di con usted.-Bueno, no era lo más inteligente pero lo escuchó creíble.

La mujer no indago más en el asunto y tomó a Sakura de la mano. Esta vez caminando muy despacito y sujetando a su dueña como si fuese pegante.

* * *

-Es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda- le comentaba Tsunade a Sakura mientras doncellas danzaban en su habitación moviendo sus pertenencias al cuarto de Minato Namikaze.

-Ni que lo conociera tanto igual-le respondió Sakura cuando vio a la rubia desplegar el kimono que usaría en su matrimonio al día siguiente. La notificación de la casa Haruno había llegado ese mismo día para dar nota de asistencia y confirmar sus invitados. Todo parecía un pequeño hormiguero en la casa. Nadie se quedaba quieto y francamente nadie parecía ponerle mucha atención. Después de bañarse, estaba ahí viendo a gente moverse. Pues Tsunade había sentenciado con severidad que se le pegara como una cría a su madre. Sakura comenzó a sospechar la razón… cosa que le aterró.

-Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo.-comentó la chica jugando con la punta de sus cabellos recogidos en una cola alta.

-Me parece que una novia debería interesarse más en su propia boda-contestó con una sonrisa irónica sacando cajas y cajas para moverlas de lugar.

-Pues la novia se interesaría si le importara-dijo cantarina para dejar su cabello en paz. Comenzaba a engrasarse.

-Pues a la novia le debería importar. Si estás tan tranquila ¿por qué no me ayudas? –preguntó sin miramientos al saber que Sakura no tenía tapujos al momento de ser útil.

Como resorte se paró para ayudar al ama de llaves con el último baúl que quedaba en lo que había sido su habitación por una semana. Tsunade iba a tomar un cofre de carey, cuando Sakura se lo arrebató de las manos con cierta aprensión.-Yo… llevo este.

La rubia alzó los hombros quitándole importancia a la situación- Es que… es mi cajoncito de cosas especiales. Cosas cursis… ya sabe cómo somos las mujeres.

-Cómo dije…-dijo Tsunade encogiendo los hombros de nuevo. No le interesaba en lo absoluto.-Anda vamos.

Con afán la siguió a su nueva habitación. Aquella que compartiría con aquel hombre guapo. Porque era muy guapo. Tenía que ser franca. Cuando lo vio en esa pintura, el corazón se le estrujó. Se le veía tan maduro, tan sereno… tan nada Naruto. No podrían ser más opuestos. Realmente no se podría. Entonces se tocó una mejilla por preocupación. Se la sentía caliente, y ¿cómo no? Si estaba tan avergonzadamente picara que hasta a ella le entraba risa.

-Tsunade Obaa-cha-Sakura quitó su mano en un segundo mirando hacia adelante. Naruto saludaba cortésmente haciendo una reverencia ante ambas. Como le picaban los pies en ese momento.

El hombre con yukata blanca y obi naranja cumpliendo con todas las normas de respeto para con ella. Era todo un caballero con un zorro dentro. Sakura entrecerró los ojos con inquina riendo para sí. Si la gente supiera cómo era él en la intimidad de lo privado, definitivamente tendrían más cuidado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le contestó Tsunade colocándose como muralla entre ellos. Y qué gran muralla.

A toda respuesta movió su brazo en un movimiento horizontal para señalar algo al otro lado del jardín.

-Namikaze-sama deja temporalmente sus aposentos para que la señora se sienta cómoda. La verá en la ceremonia mañana.

Allá iba. Minato Namikaze caminando con cuatro escoltas. Dos delante, dos detrás y una joven doncella de chongos cafés otorgándole la privacidad de una sombrilla. Sakura clavó su mirada al hombre escudriñando el rostro, sin embargo debido a la lejanía, su vista se percibía difusa. Pero pudo ver con claridad mechones rubios escapándose de la sombra. Era alto, con una postura tal, que su garbo se distendía por todo su alrededor. Una presencia imponente, casi aterradoramente poderosa. Un frio heló la espina de Sakura para ver a Naruto después. Aun con cabeza gacha sin otorgarle bienestar con su mirar añil.

-También le manda a decir a la futura señora de la casa, que por favor mañana vaya con el cabello suelto. Le enamora la longitud del mismo.

Tsunade enarcó sus cejas de esa manera tan peculiar que le hacían arrugas en la frente- Bien. Tienes mucho que hacer, así que vete ya.

Casi con grosería pasó de él con paso pesado. El rubio mantenía su cabeza abajo con una notoria tristeza. Sakura caminó al ritmo de Tsunade pero con su mano libre logró deslizar sus dedos por el mentón del hombre. Fue una caricia tan imperceptible como el soplido de una vela.

-"No es justo que estés así. Dame tu valor, necesito de tu fuerza… porque yo no soy capaz."-pensó Sakura cuando pasaba por el lado del chico ladrón de aromas. Fue cuando sintió un golpecito en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano y sintió algo. Lo bajó viendo de qué se trataba. Eran dos flores de cerezo y una nota.

"_Por la noche a los cerezos no se les permite descansar "_

_U. Naruto_

Sakura esbozó una mueca de no saber muy bien la causa y sólo pudo murmurar- Pero que horrible caligrafía tiene.

* * *

Vomitar siempre había sido una solución que Sakura veía ante sus ansías. Eso deseaba. Había dejado la comida servida y Tsunade entendiendo el nudo emocional que le reemplazaba el estomago en ese momento, había decidido dejarle un té de jazmín. Líquido era lo único que le pasaba por la garganta. Un sentimiento de pesadez tan fatal que sudaba frío. Tocó su cabeza con nerviosísimo sintiendo el claro temblar de sus dedos flacos.

No podía. En verdad no podía. En medio de la habitación de ella y de… él, no se permitía el lujo de admirarla. Era como si un pájaro admirara los barrotes que lo mantienen atrapado. Bien podrían ser de oro y diamantes, pero serían una completa asquerosidad que provocaba intentos de suicidio.

No tardó en hiperventilarse. Trató de calmarse autosugestionándose. "Todo está bien" se repetía como si de una plana se tratase. Se recostó boca abajo abriendo la nota que Naruto le había entregado. La dos florecillas estaban en su tocador. Serían el adorno de su cabello mañana. Con total sentido de sí, abrió el papelito y rió por la letra de Naruto. Algún día le daría unas clases de escritura gratis.

-Tienes razón, por la noche a los cerezos no se les permite descansar-dijo en un sollozo sordo.

-Yo eso lo escribí por otra causa… Sakura-chan- Era increíble la capacidad que tenía ese endemoniado chiquillo de pararle y acelerarle el corazón, todo en menos de un segundo y al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se giró rápidamente pero él le volteó la cara.-No debes verme.

Ella tomó la mano de él para ajustarla en torno a ella, haciendo que él la abrazara por detrás. Ella sólo pudo llorar. Naruto entonces se acomodó en un pilar de madera y la acunó en sus brazos. Él atrás abrazando a la pequeña muñeca de dolor.

-Alivia mis penas-susurró Sakura con voz aguada.-Sé que juré no hablarte, pero con no verte yo me conformó. Necesito que alivies mi corazón… es una orden.

-Yo soy sólo un sirviente que vive para servir a su señora-le susurró con tono apasionado.

Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás exponiéndose vulnerable. Las lágrimas rodaban sin misericordia por sus mejillas cálidas. Se sentía amarga y su cordura se le antojaba pequeña. Divisó el techo de madera y entrecerró sus ojos para que el llanto se desbordara con mayor facilidad. La mano del hombre sujetó la cinta que anudaba en una coleta baja el cabello de Sakura. Llevándose con ella unos cuantos cabellos. La marejada se liberó recibiendo el aliento del rubio que con manos pacientes delineaban el cuello de su amada. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia y sus pestañas quedaron húmedas.

Ella quería ser mujer antes que ser mujer por otro. Quería serlo ella primero. Experimentarlo de primera mano. Era su cuerpo y ella decidía por él. Por eso cuando Naruto pasó sus dedos por encima de sus pechos, acariciando levemente la tela de su ropa, ella tomó la mano de él para que estrujara uno de sus senos. Él hipo temeroso.

-Hazlo- le musitó con una rotunda amargura. Cada gota de sal se filtraba por sus labios secos y la boca sabía a cal.

Naruto tembló bajo la mano de Sakura, a sabiendas de que nada lo separaba de su perdición. La sentía. Estaba nerviosa, sin duda alguna. Bajo su palma podía sentir su pezón rígido.

-Yo no puedo-dijo finalmente. Una cosa era desearla, pero al momento de la acción, su emoción se confabuló en su contra.

-Hazlo-le volvió a repetir.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.-¡¡¡HAZLO!!!-le gritó desesperada quitándose de su agarre y tirándolo al piso mientras ella se sentaban encima de su pelvis. Su yukata abierta, develaba sus piernas y el calzón de algodón. El vendaje de sus pechos sobresalía de la yukata mal puesta. Lo miraba. Sin duda alguna lo miraba. Agarró las muñecas de Naruto con sus propias manos aferrándolas en el piso- ¿por qué?- le preguntó inclinándose hacía a él.

-Porque la boca me sabe a sal- Sakura abrió los ojos tanto como su anatomía lo permitió. Ahí estaba llorando. Un hombre llorando. Ella juraba que ellos no lloraban. Qué eso sólo se destinaba a las mujeres. Sin darse cuenta sus propias lágrimas caían a la boca de Naruto haciendo una mezcolanza de sabores y esencias.

-No llores, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, no seas idiota- le dijo con fría seriedad. Lástima que sus lágrimas le quitaran el aire de chica mala que creía hacerle creer.

-Perdóname… por ser yo. Por no ser lo que necesitas- habló con dificultad al tragar agua salada y ver a una flor marchitarse en tiempo real.

-No, no te perdono- susurró con una inquina tal que sus dientes chirriaron.- No te voy a dejarla fácil. Porque tú me hiciste esto y porque yo te deje y porque ambos somos unas asquerosas personas.

Naruto cerró los ojos-Eso es verdad, pero sólo soy yo el asqueroso.

Sakura soltó las muñecas del rubio y quedó sentada encima de él con espalda recta- Tal vez, pero desde el momento en que te mire de nuevo, supe que era una basura. Lo supe, yo sabía las consecuencias. Yo sé que soy en realidad. Pero no me importó y henos acá.

Naruto se paró tan deprisa que casi bota a Sakura de para atrás. Pero con agilidad que sólo él poseía la aferró en un abrazo tan fuerte que la chica emitió un quejido.-No, no. Cállate, cállate ya. No eres nada más que la persona más honesta y hermosa. Cállate no digas falsedades.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Llevando su brazos alrededor del cuello de él para abrazarlo con verdadera ternura por primera vez. Acostó su mejilla en el hombro de él-Hueles rico

-¿Eh?

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado como hueles. Cómo a tierra.

-¿Gracias?-respondió un poco más alegre aun sorbiendo por la nariz vestigio de su sollozo.

-Haz lo que te pedí. Alivia mi corazón.-pidió cansada, con voz de niña pequeña y ojos rojos por el llanto.

Sin dudarlo, el hombre la cargó y se metieron ambos al futón. Sakura se acomodó sobre el pecho de él siendo rodeada por el brazo sobre su cintura. El kimono ya suelto daba la bienvenida al cuerpo semidesnudo, que con increíble brillo develaba un tono nacarado que a Naruto se le antojo delicioso. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato cubriéndose con el cobertor. El valor se estaba escabullendo como ladrón a policía. Fue cuando la mano de él la detuvo y volvió a bajar la tela a sus piernas.

Con cuidado la recostó de espaldas y desató lo que quedaba del nudo del obi. Recostado de medio lado degustaba su mirada tras la curvas aniñadas de su señora. Ella muy voluble miraba con una seriedad asustadiza. Apretaba sus mulos al sentir como el hombre devoraba esos espacios sólo vistos por ella.

-Eres tan bella-susurró tan pasito como su éxtasis lo permitió.

-¿En serio? Nadie nunca antes me había dicho eso- comentó algo contenta mientras su piel se erizaba a medida que los dedos del hombre acariciaban de manera juguetona sobre el vientre de la rosa. El rubio a falto de palabras se montó encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus brazos que se acomodaron a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura, para así no aplastarla con su peso. Ella viéndole desde su pequeño lugar, podía ver los visos de reflejo que otorgaban las velas y la luna sobre los cabellos dorados.

Arrobada frente a la visión, su rostro era una invitación a un beso. Sin hacerla esperar, fue bajando con ojos entrecerrados por las ansias y su respirar entrecortado fue acallado cuando los labios se juntaron en un abrazo necesario. Ella permitió ser guiada bajo la experiencia de Naruto, que sin mucho afán mordió el labio superior de Sakura mientras lo humedecía con su lengua. Ella hizo su parte succionando el labio inferior de él. Se sentía tibio y abullonado. Fue cuando las ganas se desbordaron y para su sorpresa fue Sakura quien irrumpió en la boca de él, cuando su juguetona y tibia lengua entró en él, ávida de saborearlo todo.

Entre lenguas que se tocaban sin pudor, parecía que se quisieran tragar. Ella emitió un gemido cuando sintió como la mano de su amante masajeaba las vendas que cubrían su seno derecho. Sin control y por acto de inconsciencia Sakura comenzó a mover su cadera de tal manera que parecía un gato refregándose contra la pierna de su dueño. La avidez de su hambre jamás había surgido y para Naruto fue todo una sorpresa.

Tratándose de controlar y ser un caballero, ella lo hacía difícil. Lo cual era aun más adorable, porque lo hacía sin saberlo. Podía sentir en sus ganas que ella hasta ahora se auto descubría en un terreno físico. De seguir así, no lograría protegerla de él. No podía. Ya sus dedos pellizcaban uno de los pezones sobre las vendas. Eran gentiles pero veloces entrecortados por masajes salvajes que imprimía sus manos. Mucho más grandes que los pechos de ella, toda su palma los cubría, lo que permitía que la caricia se extendiera a plenitud y que al compás de los movimientos, Sakura estuviese más dispuesta.

Un balde de agua fría llegó a él con el nombre de culpa.

-Sakura-chan…-logró hablar por fin, después de despegar sus labios de aquellos que le excitaban más que nada.-Me tengo que ir… yo…

Sakura lentamente fue cayendo a la realidad. Pero en lugar de hacer una escena o algún berrinche nada digno de la situación. Ella con felicidad renovada asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. No lágrimas, no tristezas. Naruto sonrió también mostrando sus dientes y pareciendo alargar esas marcas de zorro que tenía en sus mejillas. Con ternura, Sakura posó sus manos sobre los cachetes rojos de él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana-susurró ella.

Él asintió emocionado. Se levantó despacio y cubrió a su hermosa rosada con el cobertor. Cómo si fuera una niña. Ella aportó lo suyo a la actuación cuando se acomodó dejando sólo media cabeza por fuera mirándole con ojos soñadores.

-Empezó a hacer fresco-le advirtió con tono pueril.

Él la contemplaba desde su lugar. Respiro tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella bajando el cobertor para mostrar su rostro y sus dedos.

-Ehh… necesito respirar un poco antes de irme-comentó masajeando su entrecejo con la mano derecha, mientras se mantenía con una pierna flexionada y la otra rodilla sobre el suelo.

-¿Tienes calor?

-Sí… podríamos ponerlo de esa manera.-le contestó aun con ojos cerrados y absolutamente enrojecido-… Lee en vestido de baño, Lee en vestido de baño…

-¿Lee-san...? ¿El descendiente de clan Maito? ¿El hijo de Gai-san… en vestido de baño?-preguntó Sakura muy perdida.

-Si… eso… ya.- De un salto Naruto estuvo de pie. Se acercó a Sakura besando su frente y salió corriendo.

Sakura se levantó del futón preguntándose qué había sido todo eso. Llevando su mano derecha a su oreja para poner un mechón de cabello detrás de esta, sintió un enredo entre sus dedos. Sus cejas se fruncieron al unísono mientras la rosa se levantaba casi desnuda y llegaba a su tocador, ahora dispuesto y en todo su esplendor. Gigante a primera vista con tres espejos ovalados de diferente diámetro.

Con una determinación propia de aquel que no duda. Sakura buscó en su cofre personal la kodachi que llevaba como protección. La desenfundó con rapidez y vio el reflejo de las velas. El brillo del metal iluminó su rostro, dando por terminada la zanjada final. Un corte silencioso inundó el lugar.

* * *

Una sombra corría por el corredor principal. Por fin parando para comer una bocanada de aire… Con rostro rojizo tocó su pecho desbocado.

-Le miro su figura y ella sola me provoca. Sus brazos, su piel blanca, su figura armónica. Todo en ella me llama. Me estoy volviendo loco"

…La desea muchísimo

**Continuará**

Ush este capítulo… juró casi un mes. No sé si habrá quedado medianamente decente… espero que sí. Después que uno lo lee como 45304958 veces le empieza a perder sentido. Eso sumado a mi dolor del túnel…¬¬ ahí es cuando mi muñequera rlz.

**Léxico:**

**Daifuku: **Es un dulce típico japonés. Es una bolita hecha de mochi (arroz glutinoso), y relleno. El relleno más común es de anko (pasta de frijol rojo dulce).

**Kodachi:** Una _dachi_ pequeña. De ahí el sufijo "KO". Es la llamada "espada escudo", de unos 59 centímetros de largo. Es más pequeña que una katana, pero más larga que una wakizashi. De uso personal. Muy popular entre las damas antiguamente para su protección (mayormente usada por las geishas).

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando:_ _Flashing Lights (Kanye West) _

_A mí muy humilde opinión, la canción MAS SENSUAL del planeta. ¡¡¡USH NO NO!!!(Desenfreno ATTACKS!!). La cual me sirvió de inspiración para este capi. _


	7. Hime Murasaki

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 7: Hime Murasaki**

_Imagínate a las sirenas en la luna  
Empapando a las estrellas con pintura  
Y princesas pasan bailando con vestidos que van volando  
En un carruaje azul_

Estaba en medio del tatami parada. Levantó los brazos para hacer más fácil la tarea. No supo porque no le encontró razón a la vergüenza. Después de todo la tendría que soportar más entrada la noche. Así que sin miramientos, Tsunade desamarró su yukata ligera para quitarla de su cuerpo. Sakura sintió una brisilla que le manoseaba el cuerpo y así sus atributos lo hicieron notar. Con rapidez, la rubia deshizo las vendas que cubrían los pechos de la rosa. Con cada vuelta, la joven se transformaba en una masa de nervios vomitivos. Cerró los puños con fuerza cuando se vio parcialmente desnuda frente a otras mujeres.

Con la mirada al piso y sus botones vistos por otros ojos, quiso morirse. Pero no duró demasiado, pues al ver el estado de malestar, Tsunade apuró a Shizune para pasarle una tira de vendas nuevas para cubrirla. Así lo hizo, con cuidado volvió a tapar aquellos dos puntos tan sensibles y que se revelaban como cimas de alto pico. Entonces la envolvieron con un camisón blanco delgado. Nada opaco y Sakura pudo verse atreves de la tela como si fuese invisible. Se abochornó al pensar que su futuro esposo la viese en ese estado y la deseara. Realmente ella rogaba que la repudiara por fea.

-Estoy tranquila-se repetía pasito mientras las encargadas seguían en lo suyo. Un brazo, luego el otro. Comenzaba a sentirse pesada. Muy acalorada. Razón por la cual Shizune le limpiaba el rostro para que no manchara con sudor su atuendo de princesa. Una vez puesto el shiromoku, con sus pliegues infinitos y puesta ritual, siguió el maru obi. Entonces en ese momento creyó morir. Ajustado personalmente debido a su falta de cintura, la tela fue reducida unos 30 centímetros para que no le asfixiara.

-Bien, ahora despacio vayan pasando el pliegue-mandaba el ama de llaves a las tres encargadas que sujetaban la tela del obi con dificultad. Se les fue casi una hora logrando acomodarlo en torno a la rosa que ya daba signos de darse por vencida.

-Qué ni se te ocurra doblarte- habló una voz fuerte y segura. Sakura levantó la cabeza para ver a una mujer de largos cabellos marrones que daban casi hasta el suelo. Sujetos en un moño alto, parte de su mechón cubría su ojo derecho.

-Okaa-san…- las doncellas de la casa Namikaze se agacharon para realizar la debida reverencia y con cabeza abajo a espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Este es tu día… y sólo te quejas. ¿Qué diría tu padre?

Sakura sólo pudo llorar con desconsuelo. La madre de Sakura se acercó para limpiarle con un pañuelo de seda fría las lágrimas que encharcaba el rostro de su hija- No te vayas a limpiar con el kimono. Ya ves que difícil es ponértelo. Y con lo flaca que eres… peor. Y eso que lo mande a hacer bajo medidas específicas.

Sakura miraba a su madre con ojos encendidos no dando crédito a la visión que tenía enfrente. Ahí estaba su progenitora limpiándole y regañándola como antes. Pasó los dedos por las cerdas rosas de su hija mirándole con extrañes- Me gusta más tu cabello así. La hija miró feliz a la madre. En un acto de egoísmo puro había cortado su cabello de una sola zanjada la noche anterior.

-"También le manda a decir a la futura señora de la casa, que por favor mañana vaya con el cabello suelto. Le enamora la longitud del mismo"- fue lo que le habían mandado decir. Ahora a esperar a ver qué le diría su esposo cuando la viera con cabellos cortos. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Cortarse el cabello le había resultado inesperadamente delicioso. Ya no sufría de tanto calor y no perdía tanto tiempo cepillándolo y tratando de crear peinados diferentes. Claro que a toda respuesta contraria, Tsunade casi se desmaya cuando vio la marejada rosada esparcida por todo el tatami. Le gritó con angustia viendo si tenía cortes en sus muñecas. Que poco crédito le daba. Ella jamás se suicidaría y menos por él. Así que una vez calmada la sentó enfrente emparejándole su trasquilada melena.

-Tú debes ser Tsunade-saludó la señora.

-Así es Haruno-sama-contestó absolutamente en el acto mientras la madre guardaba su pañuelo y pellizcaba la mejilla de su hija.

-Gracias por lo que haces. Te pido por favor… que cuides a mi hija. Sé que ella será la mujer más feliz acá. Yo sólo le permito que su cuento de hadas se realice.

Sakura le miró con entrecejo fruncido dándole a entender el disparate que acababa de decir-¡Oh por Kami-sama no hagas eso!- le regaño mientras le frotaba la frente a la rosa provocando en la joven quejidos de dolor- Te vas arrugar… es como ver a tu papá mirando. Y ya sabes lo feo que está.

Tsunade cubrió su sonrisa ante los comentarios de Mei Terumi Haruno. La encargada de la casa del clan del Cerezo y procedente de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. Conocida por su belleza y actitud agresiva, al final había decidido sentar cabeza, no sólo casándose-contra todas las expectativas-, sino dejando su país para residir en Konoha.

-Ahora jovencita, no me des más dolores de cabeza. Suficiente con todo lo que tuve que hacer para hoy… y suficiente con aguantarme a tu papá. Así que pórtate a la altura. Como una dama. Como una Haruno… ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Por cierto… te ves casi tan bonita como yo. Pero aun te falta-dijo despidiéndose. Sakura le miró con rabia de nuevo.

-Y deja de fruncir ese ceño-terminó de decir alejándose del cuarto.

Tsunade miró a Sakura y ambas se echaron a reír. Con inocencia pasó su mano derecha para poner un mechón detrás de su oreja. Era rara la sensación al no sentir la longitud, pero sintió felicidad al saber que su madre le había gustado el cambio. Otra historia iba a ser su padre. Una y otra vez diciéndole que una de las cosas que identificaban a una mujer era la longitud de su cabello. Bueno, menos mal y ya no vivía con él.

Con ánimos renovados el obi fue puesto y anudado.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Tsunade que había deshecho sus coletas por un chongo en la parte de atrás. Le daba un aspecto más maduro de lo usual.

-No-respondió con risa nerviosa.

Levantó sus brazos con dificultad y el uchikake fue puesto alrededor de su dueña. Con rapidez volvió a relajar los brazos. Sintió como la gravedad hacía su magia. Exhaló con dificultad tratando de moverse pero casi se va de cara contra el suelo. Menos mal Shizune le agarró con rapidez.

Una vez quieta, las encargadas se alinearon para verla a plenitud para notar algún fallo. Allí estaba… con su vestido de novia. Sakura miraba a las doncellas que le miraban con gestos arrobados y sonrisillas extasiadas. Tsunade entonces sacó un espejo de cuerpo completo para que ella misma viera la hermosa muñeca que habían creado.

Abrió los ojos al ver como su cabello matizaba con el atuendo blanco. El uchikake la forraba como un alud hecho de costuras que formaban cisnes en un lago. La ilusión óptica era perfecta. Los hilos resaltaban más que la tela, otorgando un brillo casi plateado en los bordes. No creyendo su reflejo movió sus brazos para comprobar que fuera ella. Debajo de la prenda estaba su kimono inmaculado sujeto por el estorboso obi.

-Qué bonito-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Shizune limpió unas lágrimas de felicidad que se asomaban por sus ojos.- Ahora el tsunokakushi… -musitó la rubia trayendo el complejo accesorio que colocaría encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

-Ah no. No no y no. Eso no me lo van a poner. Suficiente con esto que tengo puesto para que encima me pongan un sombrero que parece un barquito-sentenció seria y fulminante.

-Sakura yo creo…

-Yo se que usted cree muchas cosas Tsunade-san, pero me rehusó. Yo ya sé que ponerme.

Siguiendo indicaciones, la rubia fue al cofre de carey que tanto añoraba Sakura. Con asombro sacó lo ordenado, entregando los objetos a la dueña. Con paciencia tomó los mechones delanteros para atarlos por detrás con el kanzashi que le había regalado su madre… y las dos flores de cerezo. Aun sin marchitarse sobresalían con sus tallos y pétalos delicados.

Se miró en el espejo y las mujeres afirmaron con gesto de aprobación. Entonces sin hacerla esperar, la sentaron para delinearle los labios con un barniz rojo cereza y en sus parpados un poco de polvillo nacarado. Ella era ya de por sí blanca para sobrecárgale en maquillaje.

-Sin contradecir a tu madre pero…-le susurró Tsunade al oído mientras se posaba por detrás de la joven, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros-… eres más hermosa que ella.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron para formar una cortina cristalina como si quisiese llorar. Pero ya lo había hecho tanto que se le antojó estúpido.

-Es hora- escuchó decir a Tsunade a las encargadas que contestaron un "si" al unísono. Entonces fue cuando vio a un hombre de estatura baja entrar a la alcoba con un séquito de escoltas atrás suyo. Sakura se enderezó aun más si era posible musitando un:

-Otou-sama...

* * *

-Entonces ya está con Sakura-chan-le habló a Tsunade mientras está afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Ese viejo es todo un espectáculo. Nunca me ha gustado del todo-dijo un joven de cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta, recostado en una de las columnas.

Namikaze Minato rió ante el comentario de su amigo- Tiene malas pulgas, pero es una buena persona. Es decidido y serio en sus propósitos. Tal vez por eso lo llegan a malinterpretar.

El chico pardo rodó sus ojos con cansancio- Vamos Shikamaru, dale crédito. Haruno Danzo es un buen hombre.

Ante toda respuesta el heredero del clan Nara respondió venteando con su mano para quitarle importancia a la conversación.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó el rubio a Tsunade y a su mejor amigo.

Tsunade afirmó feliz mientras un huraño Shikamaru soltó un-Bien… supongo.

-Bueno, ya es hora. Tsunade Obaa-chan adelántate para arreglar lo que queda.

Una vez fuera el ama de llaves, Shikamaru se paró frente al rubio posando su pesada mano encima del hombro derecho del heredero Namikaze- Esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Pero no está demás preguntar de nuevo… ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Más de lo que me gusta el ramen.

El Nara sonrió cómplice quitando su mano-Bueno pues, entonces vamos a la guillotina… digo… a tu boda.

* * *

Caminaba de gancho con su padre. Realmente era una persona que le aterraba. Le causaba pavor, nunca entendió por qué su madre se había casado con él con esa actitud tan dispuesta. Le llevaba unos veinte años… perfectamente podría ser su padre. Pero su mamá lo amaba con locura. Su papá no era muy de afecto pero era muy quisquilloso con la gente que se arrimaba mucho al núcleo familiar. Siempre la cuidó al extremo del hastío.

-Sakura-habló Danzo con pretérita mirada puesta enfrente.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? Pareces un hombre.

Sakura evitó morderse el labio inferior para no marcharse los dientes de labial y no quitárselo de paso. Pero miró con angustia la duela mientras caminaban a la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

-Me daba… mucho calor con el cabello largo.

-Hablas como una inmadura. Ten alcurnia.-reprendió con tono cansino. Ni muy alto ni muy bajo.

Sakura se aferró con más fuerza del brazo de su padre. Danzo bajo su mirada a la blanca mano de su hija; carraspeando con su garganta soltó- Te ves hermosa. Como un cerezo en flor.

Sakura alzó su mirada para verle. Ahí estaba… arrugado como pasa. Era ya de edad y mantenía su ojo derecho cubierto con vendajes debido a un accidente en su juventud. Seña de que alguna vez fue un inquieto joven junto a la cicatriz en forma de cruz que llevaba en el mentón.

El hombre paró colocando a su hija frente a él. Tomó la capucha del uchikake para colocarla encima de la cabeza de Sakura. Con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado.-Tal vez no lo veas, pero estoy dándote el mejor obsequio del mundo.

Oh… en serio que quiso gritarle hasta la muerte, pero calló al sentir un deje de nostalgia en el tono autoritario que tenía.-Tu madre y yo, estamos orgullosos de haber criado una señorita como lo eres tú… a excepción de esa locura que hiciste con tu cabello… en fin.-sacudió su cabeza para hilar de nuevo la idea. Llevando su mano izquierda a la manga que cubría su brazo derecho sacó un brazalete de color morado que con sumo cuidado puso en la muñeca derecha de su primogénita.

-Fue el primer regalo que le di a tu mamá… acordamos en regalártelo. Siempre nos vas a tener, sin importar nada.

La niña bajó la cabeza sintiendo una oleada de pánico pero su padre tomó su barbilla para levantar su cabeza- Eres una Haruno… nosotros nunca agachamos la cabeza ante otros… ¡nunca!

Sakura sonrió y afirmó despacio. Danzo tomó la mano derecha de su hija para pasarla de nuevo por su brazo. Con actitud firme avanzaron los únicos que faltaban para la ceremonia. Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral cuando dos doncellas arrodillas, deslizaron el fusuma al unísono.

Sakura vio el interior como un pequeño corredor a la pena de muerte. El clan Haruno a un lado arrodillado y del otro lado un revuelto de muchas familias. Los invitados, todos formales. Llevaban puesto un Irotomesode de color naranja, blanco y rosa. Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a su madre. Increíble verla. No había pasado una semana y ella la veía radiante. Cómo si ella supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacerla cometer. Parecía una niña. Podía ver su rostro iluminado y pudo jurar que su padre había sonreído. No entendía que pasaba. Realmente no entendía. Se veían estáticos de la felicidad. Lo sentía. Su madre vestida con un kurumotesode negro que con magistral confección, llevaba bordados los cinco kamon de los clanes de La Villa Oculta de la hoja incluidos el de los Haruno y los Namikaze en las mangas y en la parte baja de la prenda al filo del prense; todo exquisitamente complementado con el obi dorado que parecía cegar la vista. Sakura abrió los ojos con angustia sorpresiva. No daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Realmente su madre había pasado por tantas molestias por este día?

Con pasos pesados llegó la princesa de brazalete morado al altar. Su futuro esposo se encontraba arrodillado mirando al frente… ahí estaba con su cabello rubio de puntas al aire. Estaba ataviado con su hakama blanca de siete pliegues que le hacía perfecto juego al haori negro. Un elegante cordón lo anudaba entallándole parte de su cintura prieta y espalda ancha. Se le veía recto como estatua… elegante y sobrio. Sakura paso saliva retirando su vista de la nuca del hombre para ver sus pies caminar a pasos cortos. Muy cortos. Su padre le afanaba tomándole con fuerza del brazo, pero ella le susurraba que el vestido no le dejaba.

Caminando hacia su prometido bajó su nuca para que la capucha la cubriera por completo. Sólo escuchaba sus pasos y los de su padre. Entonces supo que había llegado el momento, cuando Danzo soltó el agarre para acomodarla al lado de Namikaze Minato.

No quiso mirar. No quiso y no quería. Tal vez un milagro sucedería… tal vez Naruto vendría y se escaparían. Oh Kami-sama… Naruto. Las flores que le había regalado se las había puesto en su cabello… junto con el adorno sucio de tierra… era su manera de pertenecerle. Decidió poner todo en blanco. Igual que su vestido. Su razón, su pasión, su miedo y su amor serían anuladas durante ese momento. Ya vería después que haría para sobrevivir.

El aromo tan de él le llegó como taladro a pavimento. Ambos arrodillados… él a su lado. Entonces unos pies descalzos se colocaron delante de ella, el monje comenzaría la ceremonia. ¡Demonios! El calor era francamente insoportable… el mismo infierno se manifestaba a su alrededor.

No podía respirar bien, las manos le sudaban y ella no encontraba mejor cosa que hacer que limpiarlas con el tatami con tal prudencia que nadie la viera. El monje comenzó a orar. Podía sentir la respiración de Namikaze-san a su lado. Su delicioso aroma a limpio. Él siempre olía a agua y jabón. Muy opuesto a Naruto que era todo sudor y tierra. Eran tan cercanamente opuestos. Su mente divagaba en trivialidades. Entonces fue cuando el monje tomó su mano para darle el juzu que tendría que ponerle a su futuro esposo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Cuando sujeto su grande mano con sus dos pequeñas y húmedas manitos. Era increíblemente… rasposo. Cuando deslizó las cuentas en la muñeca de jefe del clan Namikaze sintió ampollas en su palma. Eso no la había advertido antes. Pero cuando quiso seguir explorando, las grandes manos de él, sujetaron su muñeca para deslizar ahora él, las cuentas del juzu que tenían un color blanco nevado.

Sakura empezaba a aburrirse de mirar sus manos. No había levantado la cabeza en toda la ceremonia. Ni siquiera le interesaba saber cómo era en vivo y en directo el rostro de su prometido. Igual ya lo había visto en una pintura. Increíblemente arrollador, todo un porte de príncipe. Ojalá y ella estuviese más emocionada con la idea. Entonces vio que el monje le pasaba una copa con sake. Sakura rió para sus adentros al pensar en esa endemoniada bebida.

Ahí estaban. Las sakazuki para el San San Kudo. Tres tazas puestas de más grande a pequeña una encima de la otra. Simbolizaban el "tres-tres-nueve". El cielo, la tierra y el ser humano. Un ritual hecho para que la pareja expresara su máxima devoción al compromiso. Su futura felicidad… una unión inquebrantable.

El primero en beber fue Minato Namikaze. Le escuchó pasar el alcohol por su garganta, eso significaba que ahora era su turno. Con dedos temblorosos sostuvo la sakazuki. El juzu sonaba al más mínimo movimiento. El olor del sake llegó a la nariz de Sakura como asqueroso hedor. Tuvo un flashback momentáneo iniciándole unas nauseas terribles. Cerrando los ojos con fuerzas llevó la taza para tomar el líquido transparente de un solo tacazo. Era definitivo quería vomitar. El calor, la situación, el sake… todo en sí la enfermó.

El monje entonces dio inició al juramento. Unas palabras dichas por ellos para juramentar su unión. Si hubiese sido una boda feliz… ella hubiese escrito el mejor de los poemas. Tal vez se lo hubiera escrito a Naruto. ¡Sí! Algo como que él era como un sol, irradiando su felicidad… algo tonto pero muy del corazón. Algo escrito por ella. Sin embargo no tenía escrito ni la risa en un papel. A todo voto hermoso, ella sólo dijo un escueto "si, acepto". Lo mismo que dijo su prometido a su lado.

El monje entonces recitó unas palabras que parecían un rezo… la ceremonia había terminado. Esposo y esposa ya eran. Sakura comenzó a respirar muy rápido. Sus manos entumecidas le alertaban sobre un grave problema con su cuerpo. Cómo gacela ante un león, se encogió un poco con temor. Namikaze Minato le estaba levantando la capota del uchikake para verle su rostro y darle el primer beso como esposos. Sakura se aferró a su kimono con un temor tal que supo que quedarían manchas del sudor.

-Sakura-chan….-musitó Namikaze.

Entonces Sakura alzó la cabeza tan despacio que pudo ver la ropa de su esposo. Tan hermosa, tan pulcra… como un cuento de hadas. El cuello… el mentón… y el negro abismo. Porque eso sintió cuando vio a Uzumaki Naruto frente a ella. Con esa sonrisa, con esos bigotes de zorro, con ese cabello dorado. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Naruto…-dijo entrecortada antes de desmayarse. De seguro había sido por el calor.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

**Continuará:**

Varias cosas que decir con respecto a este capítulo y mis acostumbras sandeces random:

1)Hace tiempo cuando comencé a ver GLEE sentí que esa serie de una hora semanal… nos retrata a muchos de nosotros. Tal vez porque en el colegio yo fui una completa marginada, como se diría en inglés: una total outcast. Nunca fui popular, nunca fui porrista y definitivamente no era el centro de atención. A lo que voy chicos, es que a pesar de convivir en ese ambiente uno encuentra las herramientas para mirar al futuro cada día y uno se da cuenta que al final todos somos en alguna medida marginados por nuestras propias limitaciones. Bien, los chicos GLEE logran descubrirse a sí mismos a través de la música. Por eso siempre cuando pongo mi firma al final de cada capítulo siempre escribo lo que estoy escuchando. Porque cada melodía es el sentimiento específico que produjo para la realización de las palabras. No sé si sea importante lo qué digo pero siempre es bueno dejar una que otra frase productiva xD.

2) El epígrafe que coloqué al inicio, es un fragmento de una canción noventera de un grupo muy viejo llamado Kabah. Su nombre es "La calle de las Sirenas" (vamos, no espero que sepan este dato de ancianidad, los que sean contemporáneos míos lo entenderán). Creo que ese párrafo codifica lo que mi mente y corazón quisieron expresar a través del personaje de Sakura. Todo era muy loco, bastante "Alice in Wonderland", pero también muy principesco. Es algo así lo que quise hacer con este chap.

3) No si se dieron cuenta, pero la mamá de Sakura es la Mizukage y Danzo el papá (Sólo Dios sabe como reí escribiendo esa parte xD). Me pareció chévere ponerlos en ese rol.

4) El párrafo del final es de la canción "Nobody's Home" de Avril Lavigne. Me pareció que le iba como anillo a Sakura en ese momento xD.

5) Chicos el FINAL de esta historia se acerca. Lo cual me pone nostálgica porque vi hace unos días el final de Nip Tuck (una de mis series favoritas) y todo cuadró simbólicamente perfecto. Ryan Murphy FTW ¡hell yeah! (aun lloró… fuel el final PERFECTO).

**LÉXICO:**

**Hime Murasaki: **El título del capítulo "Hime Murasaki", como algunos pudieron darse cuenta, es el nombre de uno de los endings de BASILISK. Es una canción que a nivel personal marcó un punto de mi vida que siempre recordaré y quise imprimar eso en Sakura. Significa Princesa Violeta.

**Shiromoku: **El kimono blanco usado por mujeres de alta sociedad para eventos formales. Así pues usado por las novias como vestido en su boda.

**Maru Obi: **El obi (cinturón que ata el kimono) más formal que existe. Casi inexistentes debido al alto precio que tienen. Usados principalmente por geishas, maikos y por las novias el día de su boda. Son de 35 centímetros de ancho y de unos 360 a 450 centímetros de largo. Por esa razón se precisa de ayuda para colocarlos. La postura puede durar horas. Tienen diseños absolutamente elaborados que resaltan en la tela.

**Uchikake: **El uchikake es como un "abrigo" que va encima del shiromoku. Es blanco también (o de colores muy llamativos) y con una capota para cubrir la cabeza. De mangas largas que al final se abomban y tienen diseños muy elaborados. Es realmente muy pesado, arrastrándose en el piso.

**Tsunokakushi: **Es un adorno que va en la cabeza de la novia. Lo que sería el velo en la cultura occidental. Es hecho seda y representa el deje del comportamiento rebelde a una obediente esposa. Es de forma cuadrada y cubre el rededor del mage (peinado tradicional). NA: xD Tal vez también por eso no quise que Sakura lo usara.

**Kamon: **Cresta o símbolo heráldico. En este caso particular de la historia, serían el símbolo de cada clan.

**Irotomesode: **Kimono con siluetas debajo de la cintura. Es usado por parientes de la novia/novio que están casadas. Vienen de un solo color y puede llegar a usar tres kamons en su espalda o en las mangas.

**Kurumotesode: **Kimono negro usado por la mamá del novio o la novia. Es el kimono más formal y sólo usado por ella. Con diseños que comienzan debajo de la cintura. Lleva cinco kamons en su espalda, mangas o pecho.

**Hakama: **Viene a ser como una "falda" ancha dividida (o no dividida). Usada en la antigüedad por hombres (ahora las mujeres también. Sobre todo en el aikido). Es blanca y plegada. Absolutamente formal.

**Haori: **Es como una chaqueta kimono. De color negra en el caso de esta historia (viene a ser la parte superior de la hakama). Usado antiguamente sólo por hombres donde la cresta de su familia se estampaba en el medio de la espalda. Prenda usada en ceremonias.

**Juzu: **Son las cuentas de oración budista. Cómo el rosario. Usado en meditación por mantras (yo me quede en los mudras ¬¬). Para que se hagan la idea, es como el rosario que usaba Shaka de Virgo en Saint Seiya.

**Sakazuki: **Son las copas de sake ceremoniales usadas en las bodas.

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Sayonara Solitia- Ending CHRNO CRUSADE (o mi tercer manga favorito =D)._


	8. Por conveniencia

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 8: **

**Por conveniencia **

Primera orden por parte de la señora de la casa: No permitir la entrada del señor al cuarto principal.

Después de haberse desmayado, un preocupado Naruto alzó a su esposa a su habitación. Los invitados no demoraron en estallar en exclamaciones que fueron calmadas por Tsunade y Suigetsu. Danzo se paró de inmediato junto con su esposa para ir tras de su hija y nuero. Sin embargo la rubia les aconsejó tener prudencia. Juró por su vida remediar la situación y fue así como se encaminó por donde un rubio y una rosa se habían ido.

Una vez puesta en el futón, Sakura comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento cuando Shizune y Tsunade fueron quitándole la estorbosa indumentaria para darle aire. No fue ni un segundo de conciencia cuando la rosa buscó con la mirada a la persona que tenía en mente. Una vez vio a Naruto cogió lo primero que encontró para lanzárselo a la cara. Muy hábil como ninja, el Uzumaki esquivó el objeto pero tuvo que salir de su habitación por miedo a los gritos que pegaba Sakura. Los Haruno ante el estruendo no demoraron en llegar. Todo un espectáculo.

Al final, Sakura mandó todo al demonio con gritos que se debieron haber escuchado hasta el País del Rayo. Ordenó que la dejaran sola. Y fue así como festejo y fiesta fueron cancelados y todos los invitados se fueron a sus casas mucho más temprano de lo que hubiesen creído. Naruto se despidió de sus suegros con una reverencia asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Sin objetar, Danzo apresuró a su esposa que muy reticente se negaba a abandonar la mansión Namikaze.

-"Es un problema que ellos deben solucionar, fin de la discusión".-fue lo que le dijo Danzo a Mei antes de salir de la casa.

Ya entrada la noche Naruto seguía sentado mirando el fusuma de su propia habitación. Tsunade ya habiendo deshecho su estorboso peinado y colocándose una yukata venía con toda la intención de propiciar una reprimenda de proporciones épicas. Pero al ver a su joven amo con el ánimo por los pisos pero con una mirada de determinación, decidió que era mejor ayudar a limar asperezas que armar otro lío.

-Sakura…-llamó antes de deslizar la puerta.

-Sakura-chan… -musitó después asomando su cabellera revuelta. A toda respuesta, Sakura le lanzó el kanzashi y las flores a la cara.

Tsunade pasó a la habitación cerrando tras de ella el fusuma- Mejor entro yo primero- fue lo que le dijo a Naruto antes de desaparecer.

-Todos jugaron conmigo… todos… hasta tú.-le dijo Sakura con rabia. Aun seguía con el kimono blanco.

-Yo seguía órdenes… pero debo admitir que no estuvo bien seguirlas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó amarga al sentir las lágrimas desbordarse para parar en sus labios.

-¡Porque yo te amo tanto y no quería pensar que fueras falsa!- gritó un Naruto detrás de la puerta.

Sakura abrió los ojos como una gata. Se levantó con una fuerza tal que Tsunade sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Realmente Naruto no era bueno para la diplomacia. Con una fuerza brutal, la rosa deslizó los portones. Los pobres se descolgaron y terminaron en el suelo. Sakura miraba a Naruto desde arriba con un odio tal que el rubio sólo pudo pasar saliva.

-¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste?- preguntó tan pasito y tan arrastrado que sus dientes emitieron un chirrido.

Tsunade lo veía desde atrás y sólo pudo musitar un –Corre… corre…

Naruto la miró extrañado al no entender. Afortunadamente Sakura le ayudó, cuando con una patada lo tiró al jardín. Cayó en una de las fuentes por lo que su cabeza sintió la dura roca y su cuerpo, la fría y sucia agua.

-Perdóname esposo mío. No fue esa mi intención… la próxima vez me aseguro ¡DE MANDARTE A LA LUNA!-gritó Sakura entrando de nuevo a su habitación con enormes zancadas.

Naruto se quedó observando el cielo estrellado- Bienvenido a la vida de casado… Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Bueno, ya había estado bueno. Tres días y ella no le hablaba. De hecho ni dormían en la misma habitación. Y él era un hombre de NECESIDADES. Aunque eso sólo lo pensaba porque la culpa no lo dejaba y desde hace mucho tiempo… había decido usar la risa para evitar los problemas. Sin embargo, vio con preocupación que esta vez eso no se iba a solucionar así.

Con tesón labraba la tierra para la cosechas de sandías. Su hermoso huerto. Todo había iniciado por ella… y él de alguna manera lo había arruinado. Pero cuando pensaba en sus motivos, algo muy dentro de él le ardía y las ganas de llorar volvían. Sabía que no tenía excusa para lo que había hecho… pero es que la vida tampoco había sido fácil con él.

-Cinco minutos, es lo que te doy- escuchó detrás de su espalda. Era su esposa. Era Sakura. Venía con una sombrilla para ocultarse del sol. Con dos hebillas para que sus mechones delanteros no se fueran adelante. Una yukata azul cielo bordada con hilos azul rey que daban forma a tramados de nubes que se percibían en los bordes. Era tan hermosa. Siempre le quitaba el aliento. Sólo ella le podía arrebatar el aire… lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Ella era única.

Naruto soltó la escardilla y la invitó a la casa- No hay porqué, acá estamos bien- Sin más, Sakura se sentó en el suelo. Naruto le miró asombrado. Qué ingenuo, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Lo que dije antes, sigue siendo cierto. Yo hice esto… porque no quería que fueras falsa.-le dijo sentándose a su lado. Los dos mirando al horizonte.

-Me mentiste

-Lo sé pero…

-No te llamas Naruto…

Naruto a toda respuesta la miró asombrado- Yo sí me llamo Naruto.

-¿Si? ¿Namikaze-sama?

-Yo nunca dije que tampoco que ese no fuese mi nombre. Me llamo Naruto Minato Namikaze Uzumaki…. Naruto Uzumaki para los amigos.

Sakura miraba seria sin creer lo que escuchaba. Se sentía un poco idiota.

-Entonces, Naruto Minato Namikaze Uzumaki ¿por qué merezco yo esto?

-Porque tú has sido la única mujer que yo he amado realmente en toda mi vida.

Sakura miraba firmemente delante. Sabía que si volteaba a mirarle sucumbiría. Durante esos tres días, su ira se esfumo como la espuma en el agua. Pero tenía rencor y ganas de respuestas. Al final había recobrado la valentía para enfrentarlo. Pero su sola presencia le turbaba la razón. Así que tras el manto protector de la sombrilla evitaba mirarlo. Era mejor así.

-Esa vez que te perdiste y viste esa imagen de Minato Namikaze… era él. Él es… o bueno, era mi padre.

Sakura se aferró a un con más fuerza al mango de la sombrilla.-Él murió… en la guerra junto con mi hermano y mi madre también dando a luz. Se podría decir que yo la mate.-dijo amargo y con una risilla. Sakura mordió su labio, quería consolarlo. Decirle que eso no era cierto. Qué eso había sido cosa del destino… pero la rabia le ganaba.

-Así que crecí bajo la protección de Tsunade Obaa-chan…

-Cuando me emborraché… tú te aprovechaste de mí ¿no?-preguntó la mujer con un tono casi amargo. Cómo si le costará decirlo.

Naruto la miró sobrecogido con una culpa mortal. Sus cejas se enarcaron de tal manera que sus ojos expresaban mucha tristeza.- Perdóname…-musitó acongojado. El rubio apretó su puño sucio sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.- En toda mi vida… la gente nunca se ha mostrado verdadera ante mí. Ser un Namikaze conlleva cierta posición que la gente envidia y desea. Desde que tengo memoria nunca una mujer ha sentido por mí algo verdadero. Sólo Tsunade con sus cuidados de madre. Pero el resto sólo ven el apellido… no las culpo, sus padres las obligan a mirarme de esa manera. Y yo… tenía que casarme… pero no quería a una estúpida… yo siempre te había querido a ti. Desde muy pequeño… siempre te he deseado para mí. Sólo para mí.

Sakura hipó antes de hablar- Yo no te conozco de antes…

-Pero yo sí…

_Naruto Uzumaki de la casa Namikaze era un tornado hecho cabello rubio. Todo un maremoto de adrenalina que jamás parecía parar. Tsunade, la nueva empleada, corría a toda velocidad. Porque a pesar de su juventud, la energía de su pequeño señor parecía no acabar. Iba exhausta con tela en la mano cuando tuvo que parar para reclinarse contra una columna._

_-Naruto-chan, por favor… ven… acá- dijo entrecortada mientras buscaba grandes bocanadas de aire con su boca._

_-Eres una lenta ¡Eres una bruja lenta tonta y fea!-gritaba un travieso pequeño de 10 años. Iba desnudo corriendo por toda la casa. La hora del baño siempre había sido una aventura. Cuando Tsunade fue contratada nunca le mencionaron esta calamidad. Ahora entendía porque la paga era tan buena._

_Entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en unos de sus hombros. Un hombre rubio hacía su entrada._

_-Naruto- dijo con tono calmo para llamar la atención de su retoño._

_El pequeño entonces quedó en blanco- Chichi-ue…_

_Namikaze Minato era alto. Era rubio. Era un hombre tan armónico y tan sereno que todas las personas que le conocían quedaban arrobadas con su forma de ser. Destilaba una sapiencia y una forma tan exacta de hacer las cosas, que parecía un pilar que sostenía algo más grande que el mismo mundo. _

_-Puedo saber ¿por qué no estás listo? A esta hora teníamos que estar saliendo.-reprimió Minato a su pequeño hijo mientras se acercaba con la tela que tenía Tsunade en sus manos. Con mucha paciencia y con una sonrisa comenzó a secar al pequeño huracán. Primero la cara, los bracitos y fue cuando Naruto le rapó la tela para cubrirse él sólo._

_-Ya soy un hombre, yo puedo.-le contestó rabioso._

_Minato sonrió y acarició su cabello para revolcárselo después.-Entonces compórtate como tal._

_-Eso es pedirle a un cerezo que produzca harina._

_Naruto volteó a mirar atrás suyo. Ahí venía… su hermano mayor. _

_-Ani-ue…-musitó Naruto con cejas fruncidas._

_-Kakashi no molestes a tu hermano. Recuerda…_

_-Sí, si… hoy es su gran día. No es así ¿Naruto-kun?-dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados y misteriosa sonrisa._

_Su hermano siempre había sido un misterio para Naruto. Le llevaba siete años. No se había casado aun y eso estaba causando problemas en la familia. Como heredero primogénito estaba obligado a sentar cabeza y ya se le estaba yendo el tren. No lo entendía, porque por lo que escuchaba a las empleadas… él era un "hombre sexualmente ardiente"… o eso decían ellas. No llegó a entender hasta mucho después que significaba eso. Lo que él admiraba de su Ani-ue era su habilidad en el uso de la espada. Ahora parte de los altos mandos militares, era todo un orgullo para Minato que ya tenía una larga carrera en la milicia. Y ahora, era el turno de él para contribuir con el engrandecimiento de su apellido. Hoy iba a conocer a lo que sería "su amiga especial", como lo describía Minato. Un evento tal, que traería fortalecimiento entre clanes y poder económico y social a dos castas. Parecía algo importante._

* * *

_-A mí no me dijeron que era eso. ¡NO! ¡NO! Déjenme bajar- lloraba Naruto en el carruaje.- Eso no es tener una amiga especial._

_Minato mantenía quieto a su hijo mientras un despreocupado Kakashi bostezaba en el asiento del frente mientras miraba por la ventanilla con flojera.-Yo no quiero una novia, qué asco. Las niñas son horribles. Lloran, huelen raro, son raras y te muerden._

_-Eso no es verdad. Cuando crezcan te encantaran-le comentó Kakashi con mejillas sonrosadas. Vale… él nunca había tenido una relación seria… pero en su lista fácilmente habían pasado unas doscientas mujeres y seguía en aumento. _

_-Ero Ani-ue ¡ERO ANI-UE!- le gritó intranquilo ya cansado de forcejear. Su padre era mucho más fuerte y era hora de asimilarlo._

_-Naruto, en la vida entenderás que un hombre sin una buena mujer a su lado… es como una rosa sin cuidados. Aunque florezca hermosa, si no hay nadie que la mantenga, se marchitará y morirá irremediablemente. _

_El más joven de los Uzumaki se sentó al lado de su padre mientras él tomaba sus dos manitas entre las suyas- Tu madre te quería más que nada en el mundo y sin ella ustedes no estarían acá junto a mí. Quiero darte el mayor de los regalos. Y sé que serás muy feliz._

_El pequeño exhaló cansado y con rabia. Era imposible que él amara a una niña. A una mujer, a una persona extraña… y que no era como él. De seguro le gustaban las cosas "de niñas". Le gustarían las muñecas y las tácitas de té. Nunca se llevarían bien. Él le gustaba la acción, los juegos de estrategia militar, las canicas y la mugre… La odiaría. Se determinó. La odiaría más que nadie en el mundo. Le haría la vida imposible. Le echaría basura en el cabello, luego la mordería y la empujaría. Sería la persona que más lastimaría y entonces él sería libre. _

_Tan ido estaba que cuando el carruaje paró, su corazón brincó. Ya habían llegado al lugar destinado._

_-Bueno, he acá… la mansión Haruno-dijo su padre bajando del transporte. _

* * *

_Era como en los cuentos que le contaba Tsunade antes de dormir. Era igualito. Esa casa era como el castillo de la princesa. Era grande pero llena de árboles rosados. Por donde se miraba, diferentes tipos de sakura rodeaban las estructuras de madera. El piso parecía alfombrado por los millones de pétalos que caían de las ramas._

_-Danzo-san-saludó Minato con una reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por el hombre que saludaba._

_-Namikaze-san, por favor. Los estábamos esperando._

_-Mira Naruto-kun, de esa clase de mujeres te hablo-le susurró Kakashi a su pequeño hermano al ver a la señora Haruno detrás de su esposo. Toda una diosa de cabellos marrones, largos hasta el suelo. Un cuerpo para morir y un rostro de reina domadora que francamente…_

_-Tú debes ser Naruto-chan-habló la mujer acercándose a los jóvenes. Venía ataviada con homongi morado oscuro. Perlas blancas adornaban las mangas. Salpicadas con finura. Parecía una noche estrellada. _

_Naruto la miró haciendo un puchero desviando la mirada hacía otra dirección. Kakashi inmediato le volteó la cara y lo doblegó a la fuerza para que hiciese una reverencia- Perdónelo Haruno-san, es un poco maleducado._

_Mei tan sólo rió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.- Oye Naruto-chan, si quieres puedes pasear. De seguro te aburres con nosotros. Anda ve._

_Naruto la miró y parecía encantado. Era tan hermosa y olía tan bien. Como a jazmines floreciendo. De seguro su madre también habría sido así. Sin dar más peros, el rubio salió corriendo como enajenado._

_-Realmente lo siento…-habló Kakashi._

_-No hay porque, me imagino la presión que debe tener. Es mejor acompañar a mi esposo y a Namikaze-san._

_-Por favor, después de usted- dijo Kakashi con una venía muy caballerosa. Ella asintió con su cabeza y se adentraron en los pasillos de la mansión. _

* * *

_-"Que casa tan aburrida. Se nota que no es una casa de hombres"-pensaba Naruto caminando por un pasillo. Iba con una yukata azul mar y sin sandalias. Estaban finalizando el verano por lo que algunas ramas de sakura ya estaban secas. Un fuerte viento meció la copa de un gran árbol produciendo un ruido. Fue cuando el pequeño escuchó un murmullo quejumbroso._

_Quitando las manos de detrás de la nuca, se irguió para estar alerta. Dando pasos con las puntas de sus pies, quiso intentar a jugar a ser ninja para no ser descubierto. La persona que estaba haciendo esos ruidos estaba volteando la esquina. Naruto lo tomó como un reto personal. Así que se ajustó la banda blanca de la frente para prepararse a la aventura. Se posó de espaldas a la pared para poder ojear. Un vistazo rápido. Volvió a su sitio. Era un niño acostado. No habría problema. Lo vencería. Entonces esta vez se preparó para correr y embestirlo. _

_Contó, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

_Pero se paró tan rápido como corrió, cuando llegó donde el niño. Aunque realmente era una niña. Era una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados. Se encontraba durmiendo sobre la duela boca arriba. Naruto quedó tan quieto que se asustó. Realmente se asustó porque nunca alguien le había parecido tan increíblemente hermoso. Era una dulzura tan poderosa que pareció que el viento era más frio que nunca. Sus mejillas de zorrillo se marcaron de un rojo fuerte y puso su mano sucia sobre la yukata para tratar de pedirle al corazón que desacelerara su rápido latir. Le dolía mucho el pecho._

_Al parecer el ruido de los árboles le molestaba pues la pequeña se quejaba. Arqueaba las cejas en un gesto tan precioso, que Naruto sólo pudo arrodillarse para contemplarla. Era preciosa. Era tan hermosa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Llevaba las manos sucias. De hecho en una llevaba el residuo de una sandía a medio comer. Se notaba el brillo del jugo. De seguro ya llevaba vario tiempo dormida. Naruto se asomó para quedar sobre su rostro. Tenía la boca medio abierta y completamente sucia. Varias semillas negras retozaban en sus labios._

_Entonces el niño se relamió los suyos._

_-Maldito ero Ani-ue- fue lo que musitó de mal genio antes de acercarse a la boca de ella para posar sus labios sobre los de la pequeña. Su primer beso._

_Fue muy inocente. No pasó del roce. Él sólo quería quitarle la semilla de sus labios. Naruto se levantó cohibido y muy asustado. ¿Qué había acabado de hacer? Llevó sus manos a la boca para quitar lo que había robado de ella. Ahí estaba la prueba de algo tan tangiblemente delicioso… con eso él podía recordarse que eso no había sido producto de un sueño. Sobre todo… que ella era real. Era una hermosa princesa rosada con yukata naranja. Qué bien lucía. Entonces escuchó pasos._

_Totalmente envuelto por el pánico, el pequeño rubio se paró temeroso cayéndose al primer paso. La persona ya estaba cerca, así que se arrastró hasta voltear en la esquina. Una vez a salvo se quedó callado para escuchar. _

_-Oh por Kami-sama, pero mírate nada más. Todo una damita sucia- era la señora que había conocido hace un rato._

_La pequeña rosa sólo murmuro un quejido y se acomodó de lado. Mei con cuidado la alzó- Tengo un príncipe para ti Sakura-chan. Te va a encantar cuando lo conozcas- le dijo la mujer a la pequeña dormilona rosa que tenía en brazos._

_Naruto abrió los ojos como grandes platos. Sakura…así se llamaba. Le quedaba perfecto… era todo tan bello. Naruto entonces volvió a echar una mirada. La mujer se alejaba con la pequeña y aferrando la semilla de sandía entre sus puños llenos de mugre se vio sonriendo como tonto al saber que había encontrado un gran tesoro._

* * *

_-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó su padre en el carruaje de vuelta a la casa._

_-Un tesoro que encontré- le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa impecable._

_-No me imagino que puede ser…- lo molestó Kakashi con mano debajo de su barbilla para recargar su peso en ella. _

_-¿Chichi-ue?-preguntó el pequeño rubio al rubio más grande._

_-Dime._

_-Mi amiga especial se llama Sakura ¿cierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa tierna._

_Minato dirigió una mirada a Kakashi. A toda respuesta él levantó los hombros para indicarle que no sabía de qué manera el pequeño había adquirido esa información._

_-Así es. Pero serán amigos muy especiales sin verse… y dentro de unos años, lo serán aun más cuando se vuelvan a encontrar._

_Naruto lo miró feliz- ¿Podemos hacer un huerto de sandías mientras tanto?-preguntó de la nada._

_Minato volvió a mirar a Kakashi qué no pudo seguir en silencio- Bueno y a ti ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Nada, quiero tener sandías en la casa… son muy ricas._

_Minato entonces colocó su mano sobre la frente de Naruto- Estás un poco caliente. ¿Te sientes mal?_

_Ante cualquier respuesta el hijo menor se recargó contra el hombro de su padre negando con la cabeza.-"Tal vez me enfermé de amor"- pensó el chiquillo antes de caer en un profundo sueño._

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar la sombrilla de un momento a otro. Al terminar el relato, Naruto quedó en silencio y ella recordó…

"-Hace rato me dijiste, que las sandias eran tu recuerdo más valioso… puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-Porque ellas estaban junto al gran amor de mi vida".

Todo vino a ella como si un rayo la quebrará justo por la mitad. Entonces hablaba de ella… que tonta. Pensó que se refería a otra mujer. Desde hace muchos años… ella era. Sólo ella.

Sakura rio entonces tomando por sorpresa al rubio que estaba hecho un nudo de emociones- Cuando vimos pasar al supuesto Namikaze-san el otro día…

-Era mi mejor amigo… Shikamaru… le dije que se pusiera una peluca para despistarte.-contestó con la risa contagiada de su esposa.

Entonces tan rápido como rió se puso a llorar. Él quedó en silencio. Pero decidió tomar la iniciativa. Con seguridad pasó su fuerte brazo por la cintura de ella haciéndola hacia su pecho sudoroso. Entonces ella lo abrazo bañando la piel de su marido con agua salada. Hipando sin consuelo y como una chiquilla pudo sentir cuando dos gotas cayeron sobre sus manos. Él estaba llorando con ella…

-Perdóname… no tenía derecho… pero debo ser sincero. Todo esto lo hice por conveniencia. Por mi conveniencia. Para saber que no eras como el resto. Pero eso no justifica mis acciones. Perdóname…amor mío.-le susurró con sollozos a lo que ella lloró más fuerte y negando con la cabeza.

Las penas se conjugaban, el perdón se hizo presente, y por primera vez los esposos se amaron sin mentiras.

**Continuará**

OMG es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir…. T_T es tan tierno. Ni yo lo supero. Niños les comento que el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia y también será la parte que ya muchos han esperado… tutututu. Una tierna pareja de esposos por fin se unirá en alma… y cuerpo xD. Entonces no se lo pierdan.

Sección Sandeces Random:

-XD ay chicos. Resulta que yo averiguando sobre La Calle de las sirenas… leí (parafraseando un poco): "Debido a su hit, se decidieron hacer varias versiones… entre ellas, la japonesa la cual llegó al top 10". Evidentemente reí un poco antes de darme a la búsqueda… y la encontré y pues evidentemente reí aun más.

- No sé si sabrán pero yo también dibujo, así que he hecho unos fanarts de este fanfic. =D. Están en mi DeviantART link en mi profile

**Léxico:**

**Ani-ue: **Antiguamente usado para llamar al hermano mayor. Ahora se usa el "onii-san/chan/sama". La partícula UE denota un grado superior. Así que usa cuando se quiere ser absolutamente respetuoso.

**Chichi-ue: **Igualmente mencionado arriba, sólo que significa papá. Ahora se dice Otou-san/sama.

**Ero Ani-ue: **Hermano mayor pervertido

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Tsubasa wa Plesure Line- Opening CHRNO CRUSADE (o mi tercer manga favorito =D)._


	9. Ask me again tomorrow

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Un matrimonio arreglado puede robarte el cuerpo, el alma… pero nunca el corazón.

**Por conveniencia**

**Capitulo 9: FINAL **

**Ask me again tomorrow**

-Tengo miedo…-le susurró ella debajo de él.

-No te preocupes preciosa, relájate.

Esposo y esposa compartían el lecho por primera vez. Como carecían de puertas, arrancadas por una furiosa señora, Naruto ordenó que nadie pasara por esa ala de la casa. Así que con la caída de la noche, con tonos naranjas, rosados y de fondo una negra noche la princesa le daba la bienvenida al príncipe.

Grillos murmuraban una deliciosa sinfonía que pareciera relajar a Sakura que se encontraba petrificada. Su cuerpo a toda reacción se encontraba rígido y nada dispuesto.

-Sakura-chan podemos dejarlo para…

Ella movió la cabeza en negación- Mejor hazme sentir bien…-le susurró llevando sus palmas a las mejillas de su esposo.-Me encantan tus marcas Naruto. Pareces un pequeño zorrito- le hablo íntima mientras se acercaba y lamia cada raya. El rubio se erizo por completo, botando un medio gemido con su aliento.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se asemejaban a dos líneas azuladas que brillaban por el candor de la pasión. Sakura hizo una labor mental para disfrutar el momento. Dejaría que su cuerpo la guiará, trataría de quitar las restricciones de la virginidad y se entregaría al que fue su primer beso… en dos ocasiones distintas.

-Me encantas Sakura-chan…-le dijo por fin con una voz tan ronca, que a Sakura le hizo activar una necesidad nunca antes manifestada.

Sin darle tiempo a las miradas, el chico la beso con dulzura para mordisquear sus labios. Eran tiernos y carnosos. Los relamió con la lengua y ella sólo podía abrirlos más. Entrega total para que lamiera sus dientes y jugara con su par. Fue un beso húmedo que no causó asco. Al contrario, producía más ansias. Él decidió liderar. Ella no tenía experiencia y necesitaba ser guiada en el proceso. Él sería su tutor con gusto.

Entonces llevó sus manos al obi, el cual debido a la fricción de ambos ya se estaba casi deshecho. Sakura entonces gimió como una gatica entre la boca de Naruto. Él como una bestia enardecida se despegó de la boca de su amada para besarle el rostro hasta ir a la garganta. Ahí lamió hasta que se le antojó. Enfocándose en su clavícula succionó con fuerza dejándole una marca morada. Ella no pareció notarlo pues estaba con ojos cerrados y mejillas rojas.

La rosa tan sólo gemía pasito para que él la tocara más. No se iba a detener. Eso era seguro. Entonces fue deslizando la yukata por sus hombros. Pero no la quitó del todo. Algo en eso le pareció aun más sensual. Pero sin dudar la abrió por completo revelando las vendas que cubrían eso que nadie había visto… ni siquiera por él aquella noche de lágrimas y culpas. Pero no tenía las ganas de quitarle vuelta por vuelta. Así que tomando la kodachi de su esposa fue rompiendo el abrazo blanco que cubría esos dos botones que destilaban un aroma enloquecedor.

El frio metal pasando por la piel de Sakura la erizo y para evitar la distracción de ella, Naruto decidió cortar de un solo impulso junto con los calzones de algodón. Entonces se sobresaltó cerrando los ojos con temor. La estaba viendo… la estaba viendo. Cerró las piernas sin pensarlo y sus pezones oscuros se perturbaron ante la mirada extraña. Para él eso era la bienvenida a tomar el cáliz de la vida.

-Me encantan tus senos… tan perfectos para mí.-le dijo al oído mientras le lamía la oreja y comenzaba a acariciar la punta del pezón derecho. Sakura abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los cerró para disfrutar la caricia. Una sensación eléctrica que se generaba en ese punto se distribuía específicamente hacía esa flor que aun no había sido arrancada. Comenzó a dolerle ahí abajo… porque sentía como se tensionada y que una humedad estaba cubriendo parte de sus piernas.

-Me gustan mucho, caben perfectamente en mi mano-le dijo ronco estrujando sus pechos a manera de masajes. Ella se arqueó desinhibida. Y fue más su reacción cuando sintió que él bajaba su mano derecha a ese punto sensible. A un punto que ni siquiera ella había tocado… quiso hacerlo una vez pero le entró vergüenza. Ahora él lo hacía… podía sentir como sus dedos callosos se abrían paso por entre su vello y retozaban en un punto especifico.

El gemido no se hizo esperar cuando él comenzó a masajearlo. El sonido pegajoso acompañó sus gritos ahogados por el delirio. Se deslizaban sin complicaciones entre sus pliegues mojados. Algo pasaba en ella porque comenzó a refregarse contra él para que sus dedos fuesen más adentro. Realmente era algo que su cuerpo hacía por instinto. Así que sin hacerla esperar, decidió aventurarse e introdujo su dedo índice en ella. Le costó trabajo pero cuando se relajó comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo despacio. Mientras su dedo pulgar seguía masajeando su humedad. La haría llegar…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó el rubio en un juego pervertidamente tormentoso.

Quería escucharlo de ella. Sakura sólo se retorcía de la excitación y sólo decía balbuceos.-Dime y te lo hago- le susurró el rubio que había desacelerado la caricia con sus dedos a lo que el vientre de ella palpitaba desbocado clamando para que la atención a esa parte regresara.

-Más rápido…-fue lo que dijo por fin. Entonces el rubio se despojó de su ropa y Sakura se dio el tiempo para abrir los ojos y admirarlo. Vaya… vaya. Fue algo entre asombro, temor y deseo. Así era un hombre… "así". Sin pensar demasiado volvió a cerrar sus ojos, luego se encargaría de detallarlo mejor. Él volvió a recostarse sobre ella pero colocando el brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza de ella para no aplastarla con su peso. Sin embargo eso no fue obstáculo para que comenzara de nuevo el juego inquieto con sus dedos, y que su boca, fuera a lugares más placenteros. Los suaves y rojos pechos de Sakura lo esperaban. Lugar donde se prendó como adicto. Ella sin saberlo comenzó a mover sus caderas esperando algo, no sabía que… pero lo estaba haciendo. De la vergüenza llevó sus manos a su boca para no gritar. Pero Naruto le quitó las dos con una sola mano.

-Déjame escucharte- le dijo sudando y ansioso. Entonces ella gimió con dureza. Él se deleitaba viéndola contraerse. No sólo podía verla sino sentirla, sus paredes internas masajeaban el dedo índice que había introducido en ella. Así que supo cuando llegó al orgasmo. No la dejaría descansar, ahora era el momento.

Sakura ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginó lo que ella sentía. Era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Había sido como tener una deliciosa contracción que nacía de ese punto e irrigaba cada punto de su piel. Podía sentir unas cosquillas macabras que se apoderaban de ese lugar y la hacían estremecerse al punto de cerrar sus ojos y soltar unas lágrimas. Unas dichosas lágrimas. Su respiración agitada no encontraba lógica y aun podía sentir su parte intima palpitar ansiosa.

-Preciosa, necesito que te abras-le dijo dulce mientras separaba sus piernas trémulas y débiles.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza dejándose hacer con un temblor mezcla del residuo de su orgasmo y lo que estaba por venir.-Yo no soy tan buena como las mujeres con las que has estado.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente envolviéndola en un abrazo posesivo.-Lo sé eres mejor. Eres única, eres tú y sólo serás para mía… eso te hace magnífica y justa para mí.

Ella sonrió besándole quedamente invitándolo a seguir. Entonces el chico la palpó con sus dedos. Su humedad aun estaba presente mojándole los dedos. Masajeó un poco a lo que Sakura gimió pasito. Entonces se llevó sus dedos a la boca y los lamió como si degustara miel.-Sabes delicioso…

No se hizo esperar más. Se acomodó dentro de ella y guió su masculinidad por entre la feminidad de ella. Sakura abrazó a Naruto en un desesperado intento por recibir consuelo. Cuando sintió su estomago quebrarse. En su vida había sentido ese dolor. Venía desde las profundidades de sus entrañas. Lastimosamente no había terminado ahí.

-Nena, relájate- le susurró su esposo con tiernas caricias. No había entrado del todo. Estaba muy estrecha y su cintura pequeña no lo hacía fácil. Ella afirmó con la cabeza con ojos cerrados y lágrimas salieron cuando por fin Naruto entro en ella a plenitud.

Como una muñeca de trapo se desplomó en el futón y las lágrimas brillantes coloreaban el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Perdóname- le susurró con éxtasis el rubio.

-No es eso… es que estoy feliz.-le respondió con un hilo de voz tan tierno que Naruto se arrobó y comenzó a envestirla. Ella guió la boca de su esposo a la de ella y con devoción él bebió las delicadas lágrimas. Con concentración de sólo aquel que desea realizar la tarea de corazón, Naruto cerró sus ojos y pudo alcanzar su orgasmo a plenitud con lentos movimientos. No quería lastimarla. Suficiente había sido. A pesar de no llegar juntos, la había hecho llegar al cielo y siendo de él. No había recompensa mayor.

Una vez finalizado, Naruto quiso retirarse del cuerpo de su amada pero ella lo apretujó contra ella- Sólo quédate así… un poco más. Un rato… más.

Él obedeció con una sonrisa y esperó a que ella cerrara sus orbes primero. El sueño hizo su gracia pues ella no volvió a abrir los ojos y él pudo separar sus cuerpos. Entonces con cuidado la atrajo hacía a él para abrazarla. Posando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella la cubrió con una manta debido al fresco de la noche. Sin pensar demasiado dejó su reflexiones para la mañana siguiente. Ahora sólo quería tenerle a ella y disfrutarla. Con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó la mano derecha de ella entrecruzando los dedos.

El par de juzus sonaron al unísono y descansaban juntos ahora.

* * *

-Se están demorando mucho ¿no lo cree?- preguntó Shikamaru a una ama de llaves nerviosa que jugando con un abanico, se venteaba mirando al techo.

-Un poco, no lo noté- respondió Tsunade con cara preocupada tratando de esconder el tono.

Después de la fiesta fallida, los Namikaze Uzmaki decidieron realizar un nuevo intento de celebración. Para compensar el bochornoso espectáculo y cualquier habladuría. Todo muy informal, era más bien como una fiesta de té. Los clanes de Konoha se encontraban revoloteando como mariposas por toda la mansión. Venían todo con yukatas ligeras y sombrillas. Calzando getas des complicadas y peinados sin pretensión alguna.

-Tsunade-llamó una mujer de coleta alta y largos cabellos marrones.

-Haruno-sama-contestó inquieta y con una reverencia.

-Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun? Los vimos al principio de la celebración y desaparecieron. Quisiéramos hablar con ellos… ¿no es así anata?- dijo Mei a su esposo con una sonrisa. Él sólo miró con su usual mal gesto y desvió su mirada con elegancia.

-"Yo también me pregunto lo mismo"-pensó Tsunade angustiada. La rubia rogó a Buda para que aparecieran de su asunto lo más rápido posible.

* * *

No se había tomado ni la molestia para desnudarse. Cuando vio a su esposa con esa yukata lila de margaritas amarillas y blancas, agarró su mano para llevarla a una sala de la casa. Cerrando los shouji con afán, Naruto besó a Sakura empujándola a una pared donde la colocó de frente y metía su mano bandida por entre las telas para acariciar la intimidad de ella.

-Basta, la gente nos espera- le murmuró agónica con ojos cerrados y palpitante cuerpo.

-Por esa razón no se irán-le respondió como loco mientras la apretaba con su cuerpo refregándose contra la espalda y el trasero de la rosa.

-Naruto…-suspiró ella cuando comenzó a tocarla de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. A petición de él no llevaba ropa interior. Lo cual facilitaba mucho la labor y como un goloso se deleitaba cada vez que podía.

Cuanto bochorno hacía. El calor los abrazaba como cobija y el sudor les empapaba el cabello. Sakura crispó sus dedos cuando su esposo introdujo dos dedos en ella. Mandó su cabeza para atrás y el rubio con amor besó su oreja y sus mejillas. Y fue cuando escucharon voces. Sakura se quedó quieta y abrió los ojos de terror… Naruto no era de preocupación. Con agilidad la cargó y se escondieron en un armario de madera. Muy estrecho y con un negror absoluto. Sin embargo por la rendija se podía ver hacía afuera.

-Oh Kami-sama… Oh Kami-sama- era lo único que repetía una asustada Sakura cuando vio a sus padres entrar.- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó la mujer a su esposo que se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola.

-Empecemos por no hablar-susurró aun excitado. Ella iba a quejarse cuando sintió la manos de él dirigirse a sus pechos rígidos. Una mano para cada uno y la boca del rubio lamiendo su cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos mordiendo sus labios para no emitir sonido. Viendo que eso estaba a punto de fallar, llevó sus manos a la boca. Y sin embargo su respiración provocaba ruidos bastante sonoros.

-¿Ves? Acá no hay nadie. Te has imaginado cosas-le dijo Mei a Danzo el cual juró haber oído a Sakura.

Muy huraño el líder del clan Haruno revisaba la gran sala. No había nada en ella a excepción de muchos aparadores y tres armarios. Sakura trataba de quedarse quieta pero las caricias que le estaban proporcionando no dejaban que su cordura volviera. Pero sin duda su sentido de la supervivencia pateo con fuerza… su padre se acercaba a ellos. Sin miramientos, la chica quitó las manos de su esposo manteniéndolas a los lados.

-Pasito…-le dijo quejándose de la fuerza que estaba usando.

A toda respuesta, Sakura lo mandó callar con un sonido gutural. Como si hiciese como una serpiente.-Maldición…-musitó Sakura cuando sintió a su padre a unos dos metros de distancia.

Naruto parecía calmado. Después de todo estaban casados y estaban en su casa. No veía en realidad cual era el problema. Quiso abrazarla para calmarla pero sólo recibió un pellizco en su brazo. Sakura no estaba para que ni siquiera la tocaran.

-"Oh…."-fue lo que su mente suspiró cuando el picaporte del armario comenzó a girar. Con rapidez se tapó con la yukata. Ahí fue cuando su alma salió de su cuerpo.

-Los había estado buscando-gritó Tsunade absolutamente pálida del terror- Namikaze-sama y Sakura-sama están en el jardín principal.

Mei sonrió complacida juntando sus palmas casi como aplauso- Qué bien. Anda vamos-dijo mientras tomaba a su esposo por el brazo y se alejaban de la habitación. Naruto sin darse por vencido en la labor dio pequeños besos en el cuello de Sakura la cual pudo sentir como la rubia la miraba enfurecida. Con mirada verde angustiada pudo ver como la ama de llaves salía y cerraba los shouji detrás de ella. Sin embargo ella permaneció ahí vigilando la entrada.

-Oh Kami-sama…-musitó Sakura aliviada.

-Lo sé-le susurró Naruto en medio de sus caricias.

-No lo decía por eso-le regañó golpeándolo en la mejilla mientras salía del armario y volvía a anudarse el obi.-Más bien imagínate a Lee-san en ropa interior si quieres salir de acá.-fue lo que terminó de decirle al notar a su emocionado marido sin intención de calmar a su compañero de travesuras.

* * *

-Tsunade nos dijo que estarían acá pero hasta ahora los vemos-dijo Mei saludando a su hija y nuero.

-Entramos por otro lado. No nos topamos-respondió Sakura con cabello perfectamente peinado y yukata perfectamente puesta. Se veía pulcra y casi onírica. Una cinta adornaba su cabeza, dejando los lazos largos los cuales se mecían con el viento. Era del mismo color de su obi, amarillo.

-Naruto-kun… ¿qué te paso en la mejilla?-preguntó la castaña con preocupación.- ¿Y a ti en el pecho?-preguntó de nuevo al ver un pequeño morado en la clavícula de su hija.

-Un mosquito.-dijo Naruto.

-Nos caímos.-dijo Sakura

Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Eso, un mosquito.-dijo Sakura

-Exacto, nos caímos.-dijo Naruto.

Danzó entrecerró los ojos. Sakura sólo quiso morir.-Yo me caí y Sakura-chan la picaron en la noche.-contestó Naruto ahora sí, un poco asustado. Sabía que su suegro lo sabía. Lo sabía. No era tonto.

-¡Shikamaru!-saludó el heredero Namikaze casi gritando. Su castaño amigo miró hacia los lados confundido. Se señaló así mismo para ver si se trataba de él. Naruto sólo le decía "sí" con los labios llamándolo con la mano.

Para eso estaban los amigos, para quitarle los problemas de encima.

* * *

-Mira que sí eres malo. Pobre Nara-san… tuvo que salvaguardar la situación y hablar con Otou-sama de los problemas de tierras que tenía debido a sus rebaños de venados.

-Lo sé. Shikamaru me debe odiar en estos momentos. Le regalaré un juego nuevo de shogi para redimirme- respondió con una sonrisilla socarrona. Ambos tomados de la mano descansaban sobre la duela del piso. Miraban hacia arriba tratando de contar estrellas.

-Mira, si tomas esa y esa, y las juntas con aquel grupo de allá, formas un pescado-dijo Sakura señalando con su dedo para mostrarle la forma.

-No, ves mal. Se forma un tazón de ramen-la corrigió mostrándole la formación.

-Claro que no… entonces ¿qué me dices de esas de allá?-preguntó señalando al otro lado.

-Es una taza más grande… con ramen-contestó de nuevo bastante simplón.

Sakura rió con ganas-Para ti todo es ramen- Sakura miró al cielo por un momento largo-Le di las gracias a Tsunade-san para cubrirnos por lo de hoy. Debió haber estado de nervios tratando se cuidarnos… por estar haciendo "eso".-dijo cohibida con mirada seria y cachetes rojos.

-¿Eso?-preguntó Naruto riendo aun mirando al cielo.- ¿Qué es "eso"?

-Pues eso es "eso"-contestó con un sonsonete de obviedad.

-Dímelo-dijo Naruto mirándola a su lado. Mantenía esa sonrisita que a Sakura la desesperaba en esos casos.

-Sólo si tú me dices con quien hiciste "eso" por primera vez. Eso yo aun no lo olvido-respondió haciendo un mohín de enojo.

-Fue con una doncella. Tenía unos diez años más que yo-respondió suelto y nada alarmado.

Sakura se levantó mirándolo absolutamente anonadada- ¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto mirándola.

-¿Cómo "qué"?... pues eso…

El rubio rió con ganas y tomándola por la cintura la colocó encima de él. Con caricias nada lascivas comenzó a acariciar sus muslos- Un hombre a veces es un animal… no es excusa. En su momento no me importó. Ahora sólo me importa lo que pienses tú. Eso fue hace muchos años.-la rosa lo miraba aun furiosa-Sakura-chan… tú eres mi esposa y me entregué a ti no sólo en alma sino en cuerpo. Muchos pueden prometer amor pero ser infieles. Yo no necesito eso, tú me das lo que necesito.

-Algún día te perdonaré-respondió sincera con un puchero de niña pequeña. Porque eso era aun.- Tú me dijiste que me amabas desde niño.

-Sí pero yo nunca he dicho que fuera perfecto. No espero que me comprendas Sakura-chan, pero sí que entiendas que eso nada tiene que ver con nosotros ahora y lo que estamos construyendo para el futuro. Cada uno tiene su pasado… incluso tú.

Sakura entonces vio la perfecta oportunidad para gastarle una mentirita blanca- Exactamente- respondió casi diciendo la palabra por sílabas. Fue lo único que hizo para que Naruto se enderezara quedando ella sobre él, sentada encima y cruzando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

-Pero lo importante es que yo te amo y tú me amas-dijo Sakura abrazándolo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Aja…-contestó con una seriedad nada de él-¿Tuviste… un novio o algo?-preguntó el rubio con una inseguridad tal que Sakura sólo rió zafándose del agarre de Naruto. Se levantó dispuesta a irse a dormir.

-Sakura-chan ¡en serio!-le gritó aun sentado. Ella sólo movió sus hombros a manera de pregunta.-Tú eres tonto. Sabes que has sido mi primero en todo y dices esas cosas. Nada normal en ti… Uzumaki Naruto-kun…

El hombre con marcas de zorro en sus mejillas se levantó con rapidez tomando a Sakura y botándola al piso junto a él.

-Te amo… ¿y tú?-preguntó sobre ella.

Sakura lo miró sonriendo y con malicia le respondió:

-Pregúntame de nuevo mañana.

**FIN**

¡TERMINÉ! OHH me amo. MUCHAS muchas gracias a todos los que se manifestaron con este fic. Esto fue de ustedes y lo seguirá siendo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por las palabras de afecto, por los ánimos.

Sandeces Random (como siempre, auspiciadas por mí):

-Tal vez haga una secuela de este fic. Algo de género cómico. No está entre mis proyectos inmediatos, pero lo mantendré como posibilidad si quieren. Así que ¡depende de ustedes!

-Ya estoy trabajando fuertemente en el nuevo fic (para los que preguntaban). Será para mayores de 18 y al parecer, promete bastante. Así que pendientes cuando lo suba.

-Para este ansiado momento, mis musas fueron: Ranma to Akane no Ballad (Full Orchestra Version), The world (.hack//SIGN), Planetarium (Hana Yori Dango- Dorama Japones), For you (Naruto Shipuudden), Last Kiss (GANTZ), The most beautiful song (Lunik), A Little of your time (Maroon 5), Wake up call (Maroon 5), Sailor Moon Carillion, Emerald green (.hack//Legend of twilight).

-El nombre del capítulo se titula "Ask me again tomorrow" que en español significa "Pregúntame de nuevo mañana"

-Este fic realmente lo había terminado hace AÑOS, pero lo había subido sólo en NaruSaku foros. Pero pues me dije: NO MAS PEREZA. Y lo subí todo de una vez xD. Si llegaste hasta acá, lector, qué pena por la demora ;)

**Léxico:**

**Anata: **Usado para cuando las mujeres les dicen "cariño" a sus amantes, esposos o pareja.

**Shogi: **Un juego de mesa japonés. Que vendría a ser el ajedrez versión oriental. Es el juego que Shikamaru solía jugar con Asuma =D y auspiciador directo para la muerte de Hidan.

-A: **Sue-chan, Alu-chan, ANDRES-ZAIN, Marilyn, Mat, Kami-chan, nanda18, Hayden, Sakura ryu, Yuel, darcknaruto, Marina, Black_Cat, yuna-uchiha, Leonardo, Sakura_granger, Neko Boii, Paula-chaan, jaritza, Saga y a ti lector oculto.** Les doy las gracias por tomarse unos minuticos de su vida para leer mis locuras. Sin ustedes… esto realmente no sería posible.

…_But you know… happiness can be found even in the darkest of times… if one only remembers to turn of the light_

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: My life would suck without you- GLEE CAST – 'Cause we belong together now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
